Une Affaire de Volonté
by Aastel
Summary: IV et fin de "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M". AU, Post-TRF, Omegaverse - lire profil -. Greg, Sherlock, John et Aden cherchent la vérité. Mycroft règle ses comptes. Kalyn s'évanouit. Fil veille. Les anciens reviennent. Le Circus et la Roseraie triomphent. La liberté est une affaire de volonté. Amour, amitiés, espionnage, assassinat, action, mariage, tout y est. Johnlock et Mystrade.
1. Prologue

_Les personnages de Sherlock BBC et Sherlock BBC sont la stricte propriété de BBC et de leurs auteurs._

_Vous voici dans la quatrième partie d'une longue série: La Liberté s'écrit avec un M._

_Partie I: Une Affaire sans Nom  
Partie II: Une Affaire de Promesse  
Partie III: Une Affaire de Destin  
Partie IV: Une Affaire de Volonté_

_Veuillez lire mon profil pour comprendre les subtilités de l'omégaverse que j'ai modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire. Beaucoup de personnages seront créés au fil des parties, mais vous pourrez trouver les détails dans le profil comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou m'envoyer des messages pour éclaircissement. J'essaye d'être la plus succincte possible, mais parfois, je divague, alors les reviews sont appréciables pour me permettre de progresser et de corriger mes erreurs._

_Un grand merci._

* * *

**Prologue**

_**France, Paris**_

_**15 décembre**_

_**Jour 1**_

Il était coincé. Le ciel était haut au-dessus de sa tête, et les alentours lui glaçaient le nez. Pourtant, il avait chaud. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il était coincé.

Merde! Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil? Encore quelques jours auparavant, il se la coulait douce dans l'hôtel particulier qu'il avait acheté dans le XVIème avec le pactole promis. Finies étaient les journées interminables à servir une bande de vieux schnocks riches. Terminés étaient le manque d'argent et le loyer toujours trop cher à Paris! Il pouvait enfin prendre du bon temps et rattraper toute les saisons des Ch'tis à Hollywood et autres en paix, mais voilà qu'une bande de gens bizarres l'avaient débusqué de sa boulangerie favorite et traîné jusque-là. Dans le bois de Vincennes. A l'abri des regards et dans le froid glacial. Il n'avait pas même de manteau!

Et il était enterré sous terre. Seule sa tête dépassait. Jules regardait avec aigreur les quatre hommes alignés devant lui et sur la terre ferme. Il ne comprenait que des brides de ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait toujours été une daube en anglais. Mais on lui parlait en français.

— On est allé un peu fort non? dit le mec aux cheveux gris et au gros manteau noir en anglais. Il avait une tête de flic dépravé à la carrure A Alpha nauséabonde et se grattait constamment l'arrière du crâne.

L'oméga blond à ses côtés haussa des épaules avant de soupirer longuement.

— C'est une idée de Sherlock, pourquoi d'ailleurs? interrogea en anglais le blond en donnant un coup de coude à un grand type Alpha ressemblant étrangement à un extra-terrestre. Ce dernier releva le col de son manteau et réajusta son écharpe bleue.

Il s'accroupit devant Jules et l'observa attentivement.

— Hé! Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici? J'ai rien fait moi! Mon cousin est flic à Paris, il peut vous faire coffrer pour injure à un français! cria Jules avant de cracher sur le visage de l'extra-terrestre.

Ce dernier se releva et le regarda de haut, très très haut avant de lever son pied.

— Oh! Ne m'écrase pas la terre! J'peux pas me permettre d'être plus encore enfoncé. Vous êtes une bande de tarés! On m'l'avait dit en plus… Les anglais sont des tarés…

Le pied lui effleura le crâne.

—Non, non, nooooon! Je n'ai rien fait! Mais qu'avez-vous donc?

— Sherlock, je pense qu'il est vraiment idiot. C'est un poisson rouge. Il a pas une grosse mémoire… dit un autre mec en anglais, aussi blond que l'oméga mais bêta cette fois-ci. Il était le plus beau de tous, même si l'oméga était bien appétissant aussi. _Dommage, il est lié à l'extra-terrestre…_

— Aden, tu me déranges, répondit le grand type, Sherlock. Il décolla le pied de la tête de Jules.

— Fin novembre, vous avez été de service dans un hôtel particulier pour une fête. Vous avez versé le contenu d'une capsule de cyanure résultant au décès d'une demoiselle Alpha-Oméga contre un joli pactole. Vous avez quitté votre agence d'intérim, acheté un hôtel particulier et déjà flambé la moitié de ce qui reste dans les clubs des Champs Elysées et les prostitués omégas. Vos parents viennent du fin fond du Pays de Loire et vous n'avez pas de frères et soeurs. Vous êtes bêtes comme un âne, pas de diplôme, juste une belle gueule de loubard provincial. Alors je répète ma question… Qui vous a payé ce pactole?

Il avait tout débité dans un français impeccable. L'extra-terrestre entrait dans son esprit comme un agent du FBI, un peu comme le Mentalist ou un truc du genre. Jules frissonna. Il n'avait vraiment pas idée de quoi.

— Comment peut-on être bête à ce point? gémit l'A Alpha aux cheveux gris. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

— Ben, disons que la planète en fourmille. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un spécimen comme Myc… le bêta blond se prit un coup de poing de l'A Alpha à la tête de flic.

— Vous pouvez pas vous retenir de vous jeter dessus? Je vous rappelle qu'on a enfin une piste, les gars! beugla en anglais l'oméga en serrant les poings. Les deux bagarreurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Ton cousin est une fripouille qui croupit en ce moment-même chez la police des polices pour corruption. Et la police est avec nous sur ce coup-ci. Ton idiotie a fait perdre la vie à des dignitaires politiques très haut-gradés. Je pense que même la bêtise te pousse à rester en vie, hein? Alors dis-nous qui t'a donné le pactole, où on te laisse croupir ici. La zone est déserte et les ordres ont été donnés pour la laisser vierge de monde pendant… Un mois, n'est-ce pas, John? continua nonchalamment Sherlock en français. Il toisa le regard exaspéré de l'oméga blond.

— Ouais, un mois. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Sherlock? cria en anglais le blond.

L'extra-terrestre l'ignora et s'allongea sur le ventre au niveau de Jules. Il lui pinça le nez et joua avec ses joues glacées. Puis, il s'agenouilla et lui donna une baffe. Deux.

— Aie! Mais c'est de la folie, vous êtes f… Aie! P'ta… Aie! Aie! Aie!

Sherlock continuait de lui donner baffe sur baffe, rythmé par les "aie" et les insultes de Jules aux joues écarlates.

— Vous avez mis enceintes trois femelles bêtas et une omégas. Le dernier oméga vous a dénoncé à la police pour comportement abusif et jaloux. Votre cousin vous a sorti de là parce que vous l'avez menacé de dévoiler son addiction à la cocaïne. Pas de bol, il est écroué pour ça aussi. Votre mère est une idiote qui a épousé un ivrogne… continuait Sherlock entre des baffes incessantes.

— Aie, aie, aie!

Derrière Sherlock, les trois autres hommes regardaient la scène entre amusement, étonnement et exaspération.

— Vraiment, faut-il être si ridicule pour lui soutirer des infos? A sa place, j'aurais opté pour une salle de torture médiévale avec chaînes et instruments BDSM, proposa le beau blond.

— Aden, tout le monde n'est pas taré comme toi. Je comprends pourquoi Mycroft a mis fin à votre relation, soupira John en levant les yeux aux cieux.

— Mais il aimait les fouets en cuir, et…

— Ok, on ne veut pas en savoir plus! Laisses-le se remettre de tout cela, il vient de perdre deux amis et… Daiyu! coupa John.

— Les deux amis dont tu parles étaient mes parents…

— C'est pour cela que tu es avec nous. On te comprends. Mais sois moins provoquant, ok? Greg s'énerve facilement ces derniers temps et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles transformer tes bleus en tatouages éternels!

— Désolé John, Aden, si je vous cause du souci… C'est juste que… intervint l'homme aux cheveux gris.

— Pas de quoi. Tu es notre ami, et nous sommes là pour ça. Découvrir toute cette mascarade au plus vite. On doit bien cela à Kalyn et Myc… SHERLOCK! gueula John.

— Aie, aiie… Ouch! gémissait Jules.

Sherlock avait cessé de lui infliger des baffes pour lui enfoncer deux stylos dans ses narines. Il les lui enfonça davantage. Jules pleurait de douleur.

— Crache le morceau et on te laisse en paix!

— Aaaaahh…

Il retira un stylo et dirigea la pointe vers son oeil. Cela sembla faire l'affaire.

— Non, non, non! Je… elle… la grande dame… m'avait promis cet argent… je ne sais rien d'autre! Mais… Aie! Je ne savais pas que… c'était du poison! Je le jure! Et puis… elle est morte devant mes yeux! C'est une… tarée! Non! Pas mes yeux, pas mon visage… J'ai rien d'autres à part mon beau visage…

Sherlock jeta le stylo en coin et se releva.

— Aden, je te le laisse, dit-il avant de s'écarter.

Jules inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de voir arriver une autre paire de jeans au niveau de ses yeux.

On lui infligea un coup de pied au visage.

— Sale fumier! cria Aden en lui assénant un autre coup.

— On aurait dû l'enterrer dans l'autre sens. Sa tête est trop ennuyeuse à frapper. Ses bijoux de famille, par contre… continua le bêta en anglais.

— Peut-être. Mais laisse-le moi, fit le flic en écartant Aden.

Il lui versa une bouteille de whisky glacé.

— Aie! Mes yeux!

BAM! deux coups de pieds. Et on lui cracha dessus.

— Et on fait quoi maintenant? dit John, ravi de la scène. Il banda les yeux de Jules.

Il entendait les pas s'éloigner de lui.

— Hé! Oh! Vous allez où là? Hé! cria Jules.

Les pas avaient disparu.

— Putain! Les gars! Ne me laissez pas là!

* * *

Bonne année tout le monde!

Et en route pour la dernière partie! Promis, vous comprendrez tout au fur et à mesure. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me poser des questions, par reviews, inbox... J'y répondrai dans la mesure du risque spoilers possible!

Et aussi, en route pour la Saison 3 de Sherlock! Bon Dieu comme ça fait du bien de revoir toute la bande et quelques nouveaux costumes trois-pièces sur Mycroft... héhéhé!

PS: une énorme bourde... J'ai confondu les Ch'tis avec Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis... honte à moi! Mais bon, ce n'est pas une grosse perte héhéhé


	2. Un

— Un —

_**France, Paris,**_

_**16 décembre**_

_**Jour 2**_

S'approchant du canapé deux places à pas feutrés, il réprima une grimace en tombant sur le cabinet bien rempli de son frère. L'Oméga vidait une bouteille de gin ou de vodka par jour. Le choix dépendait du niveau de désastre qu'était la politique internationale ou de son mental plus qu'à jamais anéanti. Mais l'Homme de Glace, toujours fidèle à sa nature impassible, demeurait insensible aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Seul Sherlock Holmes pouvait reconnaître les signes d'un éthylisme profondément chronique. Son frère était de ceux qui subissaient la dépendance tout en restant parfaitement opérationnel. Ses discussions enflammées avec Daiyu Li le montraient bien. La princesse disparue avait toujours été au fait des problèmes de ses deux amis. Comme la plupart des agents de la SSA en position de stress soutenu et quotidien, ils noyaient leur désarroi dans ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de facile et discret. Pour Kalyn, cela avait été l'alcool. Pour Mycroft, cela oscillait entre une haute tolérance aux traitements physiques inacceptables, le sexe et bien entendu, toujours l'alcool. En définitive, les deux agents avaient été sommés de se sevrer à maintes reprises. Ils avaient bien tenu le coup…

Jusqu'au terrible évènement.

Et depuis, la descente aux enfers recommençait. Mycroft ne s'arrêtait plus. Il travaillait constamment, s'engouffrant dans les méandres de la politique internationale, des affaires financières, de l'espionnage, du contre-espionnage, s'occupaient des détails mortuaires de sa meilleure amie devenue pour lui un simple dossier à traiter, considérait Gregory comme un objet de satisfaction physique et se cloîtrait le reste du temps dans sa suite du Ritz, à Paris. Et parfois, seul à l'abri des lourds rideaux en toiles centenaires rouges et dorées, il se laissait aller devant une des majestueuses fenêtres de sa suite, observant d'un oeil haggard les touristes de la Place de la Concorde, un verre d'alcool dans la main.

Ce jour-là, ses doigts avaient abandonné le cristal des verres à cognac pour une cigarette.

Sherlock Holmes avait juré à sa mère de s'occuper de son frère malgré leur déconvenue et éternelle querelle. Il était seul à le comprendre.

— J'ai toujours pensé bien faire en agissant pour le bien d'un grand nombre de personnes plutôt que pour celui d'un groupe restreint… Je suis étonné de voir que peu de gens ignorent cet aspect de mes actes. Dis-moi, cher frère, à quoi donc je ressemble? murmura l'élégant A Oméga à la fine silhouette émaciée. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et se retourna vers l'Alpha de sa famille.

Sherlock s'affala dans un fauteuil confortable. Il croisa les jambes et toisa son frère.

— Maman n'apprécie pas ton ermitage. Et je te trouve idiot de me prendre pour un imbécile. Bien sûr que tu agis pour le compte de tous. La contrepartie est à la hauteur de ta fainéantise. Tu es à l'origine de bien des meurtres et de révoltes, surtout à New-York.

— Je n'ai pas été à l'origine de cette cacophonie politique.

— Si tu penses vouloir bien faire en prenant la SSA et le Circus comme terrains d'expérimentation de tes thèses sur l'humanité, tu as bien réussi. Le Circus est infiltré, la SSA est une marionnette à ta disposition. Dimitrov est tombé dans ton piège, comme nous tous. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Sherlock se pencha en avant. Il reposa le menton sur le bout de ses doigts, adoptant sa position favorite.

— Le développement de la Roseraie n'est pas une mince affaire. Tu espères trop des hommes, Mycroft. A ta place, je m'en ferais moins et me contenterai d'aller aider ceux qui le méritent.

L'aîné Holmes avait allumé une autre cigarette. Il demeurait muet.

— Tu ne peux pas supporter le poids de l'idiotie humaine sur tes épaules, seul. Tu en deviens toi-même une tare pour l'humanité. Regardes-toi, si _sexy_, si _maigre_ et si _élégant_ dans ton costume trois-pièces impeccable et tes cheveux plaqués. Mais tu ne vis plus.

— Je vais bien. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te faire du souci… surtout pour moi.

Sherlock esquissa un rictus.

— Je me trouve moi-même imbécile en te parlant. Je me rabaisse en venant à ta rencontre. Mais Gregory… je n'ai pas envie de le voir se faire laver le cerveau comme vous tous à la SSA, jeta l'A Alpha.

— Comment va-t-elle? demanda Mycroft.

— Aussi bien qu'un légume. Au moins, elle ne boit pas contrairement à toi. Ses cheveux ont été coupés. A force de ne pas aller chez le coiffeur, elle devient sauvage… Elle a perdu du poids, regarde devant elle sans rien dire. C'est une coquille vide. Au moins, tu restes actif… Surtout au regard de l'état de Gregory à chaque fois qu'il ressort d'ici.

— Heleen était comme une mère pour Kalyn. Et Mer… Sa Majesté impériale la princesse était l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'est pas comme nous, Sherlock. Elle éprouve des sentiments, prononça lentement l'aîné Holmes avant de jeter son mégot terminé dans un verre d'eau égaré.

—J'ai lu son dossier. Danseuse modern-jazz et hip-hop, hein? Très côte Est malgré son rêve d'aller en Californie. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as réussi à transformer une orpheline sans éducation en une terrible milliardaire et agent triple… Mycroft… Je m'inquiète pour vous…

Sherlock esquissa une énième grimace avant de se renfrogner davantage.

— Non, oublie que j'ai dit cela… lâcha-t-il pour se rattraper, mais trop tard.

Mycroft s'était servi un verre de cognac. Mais il avait définitivement posé ses yeux sur son frère enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Il était bouche bée. Sherlock grogna avant de se relever et de reprendre son air d'arrogance insupportable.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous mijotez John, Aden, Gregory et toi. Mais si j'entends une énième plainte des services secrets français, je vous ferai extrader moi-même vers le Tchad. Je n'apprécie pas de recevoir un appel du ministre de l'intérieur au sujet d'un homme retrouvé enterré à moitié sous terre à Vincennes, énonça Mycroft pour mettre un terme à cette minute d'inconfort. Les sentiments étaient définitivement un terrain miné entre les deux frères.

L'oméga brandit son verre vers Sherlock. Ce dernier ravala un rire désabusé avant de partir dans un jet de manteau.

— Appelle maman et ressaisis-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à un énième enterrement, Mycroft, souffla l'A Alpha avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**16 janvier**_

_**Jour 33**_

Gregory Lestrade jouait un air d'Adèle sur sa guitare sèche, assis au bord du lit, un regard en coin, tourné vers l'homme qui se tenait comme à son habitude face à la vitre. Il entonna quelques paroles par-ci, par-là. Il oubliait souvent quelques mots, mais se rattrapait en improvisant.

Leurs recherches ne les menaient pas loin. Aden, John, Sherlock et lui passaient leur temps à étudier toutes les possibilités aidés par les services secrets privés d'Aden. Ce dernier se refusait à abandonner l'enquête tant que l'implication de ses parents ne fusse pas mise à jour. En effet, Aden Xander Banaart se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné sa famille dix ans de cela en quittant la SSA pour faire fortune aux Etats-Unis et mener une vie de cow-boy des technologies et de l'industrie de pointe. Aujourd'hui, il utilisait ses ressources infinies pour découvrir les raisons derrière l'assassinat de Daiyu Li par Heleen Banaart.

Ils avaient interrogé Odval. Sans succès.

Ils avaient tenté de parler avec Kalyn Keller. Elle demeurait coquille vide.

Enfin, Gregory Lestrade passait le reste du temps avec Mycroft Holmes. L'amour impossible de sa vie, comme il aimait se l'appeler en secret, s'était cloîtré dans le travail, le travail, le travail. Parfois, il buvait. Sinon, il baisait. Gregory avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait enculé l'A Oméga contre un mur du Ritz, qu'il l'avait pris sur la moquette centenaire… Il était devenu son sex-toy.

_Au moins, il est fidèle contrairement à mon ex. _

Gregory connaissait les moindres centimètres de la peau laiteuse de l'oméga. Il savait que sur sa cuisse gauche était gravée une inscription latine en encre blanche. Elle était dédiée à la connaissance, la paix et l'amour. Trois mots qui décrivaient bien le caractère de Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Et ce tatouage révélait tout sur son tempérament, bien placé à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, non loin de sa zone secrète. Parfois, Greg se demandait combien de personnes avaient eu le temps d'étudier son corps comme il le faisait, et combien avaient vu ce tatouage dissimulé. Il espérait en être le seul. _Idiot! Myc est sorti avec une quantité infinie de personnes. Tu n'es rien si ce n'est son sex-toy actuel… _

Mais il l'aimait. Et comme il l'aimait avec sa chemise débraillée, au sortir du lit, buvant un verre de gin, une cigarette au bout des doigts, les cheveux en fanfare, les lèvres encore gonflées par l'amour et la chair enflammée d'un rouge séducteur!

_Je t'aime, je t'aime… Mais tu ne me regardes pas. Tu penses encore à elle, hein?_

Il était aussi désespéré que Mycroft. En quelques mois, Merry était devenue comme une soeur pour lui, avec son tempérament de feu, son excentricité et sa détermination, hors norme pour une princesse. Gregory avait appris à apprécier son langage épicé, ses tournures maladroites et sa passion pour les mythes et l'histoire. Il avait dévoré les quelques livres et essais qu'elle avait publiés, s'était lancé dans la montagne de récits de voyages. Il avait écouté ses disques préférés, visité ses endroits adorés à Paris, découvert son histoire personnelle. L'héroïne tragique était en tout point complémentaire à Mycroft. Les deux meilleurs amis se complétaient comme deux parties d'un même être. Si le terme d'âme soeur existait, ils l'étaient. Mais non.

_Ils se faisaient du mal à rester ensemble._

Ceci, Gregory l'avait vu très tôt. Les deux se détruisaient mutuellement. Mycroft par sa quête de la paix et Merry par celle de la vérité. Les deux ne pouvaient pas demeurer ensemble. C'était là qu'entraient en jeu Kalyn et les autres. Ils parvenaient à mettre un peu de réalisme dans le crâne de ces deux entêtés.

Mais maintenant, Mycroft Holmes était seul maître à bord. Et il se détruisait encore plus. C'était bien pire qu'imaginé. Gregory s'était attendu à le voir pleurer de chagrin, se déchirer les poumons et s'énerver contre le monde entier. Mais non. Encore une fois, l'aîné Holmes l'avait laissé bouchée bée. _Alexander_ était devenu méconnaissable. Encore plus glacial qu'auparavant, il prenait les rênes du pouvoir sur le monde à une vitesse folle, et ceci, sans quitter le Ritz.

Son seul amusement consistait en Gregory.

_Quelle ironie! D'habitude, ce sont les omégas et surtout les A Omégas qui constituent les sex-toys pour alphas._

Greg lâcha sa guitare.

Mycroft s'était avancé vers lui et déboutonnait les quelques boutons qui restaient de sa chemise. L'A Alpha désirait juste un regard doux de l'oméga, une plaisanterie comme ils se les échangeaient en Chine, plus d'un an de cela. Mais Mycroft continuait de lui dévorer la nuque, les joues, la clavicule, les tétons de ses dents rageuses et insatiables, sans rien dire. Son visage ne trahissait rien d'autres qu'une impassibilité entrecoupée de désir sexuel. Greg ferma les yeux.

L'Alpha le plaqua contre lui avant de retomber dans le lit, continuant de subir les pleurs invisibles de l'oméga. _Je t'aime, si tu le savais… Je suis prêt à tout pour toi_.

Il l'encula une nouvelle fois, le prenant par derrière, pistonnant le pénis oméga entre ses mains rudes et ses doigts abîmés par la cigarette et la guitare. Gregory hurla de peine et d'extase. Il déversa le flot de son amour dans le corps endolori et si désirable de Mycroft qui demeurait silencieux. Ils savaient qu'ils reprendraient dans quelques heures. C'était devenu une routine.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**20 janvier**_

_**Jour 37**_

Sherlock et Gregory se toisaient mutuellement. Le premier était emmitouflé dans son manteau signature, écharpe bleue nouée autour du cou. Il portait des gants en cuir fin, neufs. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis belle lurette au regard de ses cernes violacées. Le second avait abandonné les manteaux longs et désolants pour une parka bleue marine Canada Goose, la fourrure ornant une capuche défraichie par la pluie et le froid. Ses boots fétiches avaient souffert de la boue et de la pluie, tandis que son jeans noir finissait de mourir. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux.

Les deux A Alphas se tenaient debout en plein milieu du salon de la suite au Ritz de Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Ce dernier terminait un verre de vodka. Il tenta de le remplir à nouveau, sans résultat. La bouteille était vide.

— Je n'irai pas t'en chercher une autre, cher frère, dit Sherlock dans un ton cinglant.

Mycroft soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre donnant sur la Place de la Concorde.

— Qu'avez-vous à me dire de nouveau? demanda l'aîné Holmes, les cheveux coiffés à l'ancienne. Il portait un costume trois-pièces à connotation française, avec pantalon cintré et détails en soie imprimée. C'était du Berlutti sans conteste. Il était élégant et sexy, comme toujours.

— Sally et Ethan sont aux Etats-Unis. Ils collaborent avec les forces spéciales de la SSA sur place pour calmer cette maudite révolte civile. Raf Sullivan et Dimmock, qui aide aussi la SSA, restent au chevet d'Anna. Il semble que Raf est sur la piste d'un remède. Ethan l'aide un peu. Aden lui a fourni des moyens médicaux pour mener à bien ses recherches. Le reste, c'est habituel, dit Gregory en s'ébouriffant davantage les cheveux. Il se débarrassa de sa parka, découvrant une chemise Oxford bleu ciel et un blazer noir. Ce qui lui donna instantanément une allure distinguée pour un ex-flic du Met.

— Et comment va Bai Long? demanda Mycroft.

— Comme toujours, avec Chiara et les intendants. Maman est partie le rejoindre une nouvelle fois, en prenant Molly et Mrs. Hudson avec elle cette fois-ci. C'est un désastre. Il a barricadé toutes les frontières asiatiques de l'Occident, commença Sherlock.

— S'il continue dans cette voie, on aura une pénurie de produits électroniques importés et en échange, les expatriés, aussi rares qu'ils le sont en Asie, ne pourront plus profiter des mets anglais et français. La fortune de Kalyn en pâti un peu du côté de ses activités d'import-export. Mais comme elle marche surtout à la finance aujourd'hui… Bref, rien de neuf, maugréa Gregory avant de détourner le regard des yeux perçants de l'A Oméga.

Sherlock leva les bras aux cieux.

— Je vous laisse. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à vos… échanges… grogna l'A Alpha. Il lança un regard accusateur et montra ses crocs à celui qui possédait régulièrement son frère oméga.

— Je pars à Hong Kong, interrompit l'aîné Holmes.

Les deux Alphas se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'oméga, bouche bée.

— Bien, tu décides enfin à sortir de ta fainéantise. Mais ne prends pas Gregory dans tes bagages. J'ai besoin de lui pour divertir Aden. Sinon il m'empêche de travailler… rétorqua Sherlock avant de claquer la porte.

Ce qui laissa Mycroft et Gregory seuls dans le salon.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**23 janvier**_

_**Jour 40**_

— Je m'inquiètes pour toi, Myc… dit Aden avant de se retenir de prendre le bel oméga dans ses bras.

Mycroft ne broncha mot. Il continuait de fixer la place de la Concorde, la cigarette bien entamée, l'autre main occupée par l'oreillette qui ne voulait pas rester en place. Il était inquiet pour son frère qui avait décidé d'interroger une énième fois la robotique Odval. C'était étrange comme les rôles s'étaient inversés dans la famille Holmes. Sherlock était l'Alpha de famille mais tout le monde pensait que le rôle incombait à Mycroft Holmes. Et en bon B Bêta public qu'il était, Mycroft encourageait ces rumeurs. Un A Oméga était maltraité en Europe. Et même si ses _amis_ constituaient des exceptions, cela n'empêchait pas le reste du monde de penser comme jadis.

Il savait bien que tout le personnel du Ritz le considérait comme l'oméga de plaisir d'un certain A Alpha mature aux cheveux grisonnants. Il ne s'en offusquait pas. C'était une bonne couverture. Et puis, il l'était un peu… Gregory prenait du plaisir à le prendre tous les jours, plusieurs fois par nuit et le midi.

Malgré la fin de la Loi Internationale au Royaume-Uni, en France et dans quelques pays d'Europe du Nord, les omégas et alphas étaient toujours maltraités par la société en grande partie constituée de bêtas. A côté de cela, les préjugés antiques sur les omégas au foyer et les alphas dans des postes clés demeuraient.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon bêta ou alpha, répondit Mycroft en grognant. Il se tint droit et ignora le bêta qu'il avait aimé tant d'années environ.

Aden Xander Banaart avait changé avec les années. Sa façade enjouée cachait encore des blessures familiales irréparables. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer dans le clan compliqué de son père. Il avait fui l'Europe pour les Etats-Unis pour se faire une carrière alors qu'il avait abandonné ses études à Londres. Là-bas, il avait trouvé l'anonymat et une vision basée sur la méritocratie. Mycroft était de ces gens-là, mais il savait que son génie était imputable en grande partie. Aden, quoique supérieur à la moyenne, n'était pas un génie. Il avait juste une chance inouïe et un _culot_ évident. C'était suffisant pour réussir dans les affaires aux Etats-Unis. Mais ce ne l'était pas pour réussir à garder la notoriété sociale, économique et politique de sa famille comme bêta mâle. Heureusement que sa soeur, Amelia Longburn née Banaart, avait ces capacités. Aujourd'hui, Aden tentait de rattraper son manque de confiance en soi et sa _fuite_ aux Etats-Unis en se jetant à corps perdu dans les enquêtes avec Sherlock, John, et… _Gregory_.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**24 janvier**_

_**Jour 41**_

John Watson comprenait le problème encouru par Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier était désormais connu dans le Ritz comme l'oméga entretenu d'un riche anglais aux cheveux argentés et l'allure rockeuse. C'était une honte se disait le B Oméga médecin. _S'ils savaient qui était véritablement Mycroft… Mais la vie est dure et nous nous battons pour cette utopie._

Mais l'urgence n'était pas là.

— Odval s'est échappée. Sherlock est en rage. Il voulait venir vous prévenir mais comme vous partez demain à Hong Kong… Je sais qu'il est très Alpha de famille parfois, alors je suis venu à sa place pour vous donner la nouvelle. Nous partons à sa recherche illico. Je ne peux pas rester malheureusement. Mais j'ai informé les intendants sur place ainsi que votre mère. Ils s'occuperont de vous, dit John avant de se couvrir la bouche.

Il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas besoin de gens pour s'occuper de lui. Mais les préjugés restaient. Il était un oméga en détresse aux yeux de la société avec son isolement et son alcoolisme latent. John Watson était désolé pour lui.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il avant de se lécher la lèvre.

— Je suis déjà au courant. Il faut dire que je m'en doutais. Odval est une agent surentraînée de la Roseraie. Cela me rassure sur ses compétences. Elle est donc bien précieuse pour nous. Il vous faut la retrouver, les conséquences sont trop importantes. Compris? fit l'A Oméga dans un ton glacial.

John comprit l'allusion. Mycroft lui faisait payer son indiscrétion sur sa nature oméga. Il était très susceptible ces derniers jours. Seul Gregory avait le droit de le voir à présent. L'A Alpha avait juste eu l'intelligence de ne jamais lui parler sans permission, comme un parfait oméga soumis.

— Bon courage, Mycroft, dit John avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**24 janvier**_

_**Jour 41**_

_**Dix minutes plus tard**_

Gregory Lestrade avait quitté sa parka d'aventurier du grand nord. Elle était jetée sur un fauteuil du salon.

Mycroft l'observait.

Le froid hivernal lui donnait des joues roses, mettant en valeur ses yeux chocolatés. L'Oméga se retint de se jeter dans ses bras. Il avait tant besoin de lui et il en profitait. Sauf que ce n'était pas assez.

Il voulait… Il voulait l'embrasser tendrement, effleurer ses lèvres contre la joue rugueuse de l'alpha, répandre sa senteur mielleuse et opiacée sur sa peau bronzée. Il désirait lui prendre la main et jouer avec ses cheveux argentés. Il voulait être dans ses bras, ses caresses, à l'ombre dans un parc, si possible à Londres. Il rêvait d'être l'élu du coeur de l'honorable Superintendant de la police d'Hong Kong et ancien DI du Met. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement.

_NON!_

Il était perdu. Son cerveau lui criait des ordres dans tous les sens.

Non, non, non. Il devait absolument téléphoner à Eva avant de partir. Ses bagages étaient prêts et Bai Long avait besoin de lui de suite.

_Et Kalyn? Que fait-elle? Comment va-t-elle? Je dois aller la voir!_

Non, non… Il avait encore un dernier détail à régler concernant le testament de Merry. Elle lui crierait dessus si rien n'était fait selon ses désirs.

_Mais où est donc son fichu testament? Pas en Italie j'espère!_

Et puis, Odval avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il sortit son téléphone portable et pianota quelques ordres.

— Cela devrait vous aider, fit-il en tendant une carte bleue à Lestrade.

Ce dernier avança vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié que Maman était à Hong Kong!_

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois et alluma une dernière cigarette.

_Je n'aurais pas dû toucher à ce fichu paquet! J'étais sobre pourtant. _

Il chercha un verre de son cognac et le remplit rapidement, jetant le contenu dans sa trachée assoiffée. L'effet fut instantané. Il se sentit reprendre son calme.

Il croisa le regard de Gregory. _Cher Gregory, tendre, magnifique Gregory. Tu sacrifies trop de choses pour un ignoble agent sale comme moi. Tu devrais être dans les bras d'un autre. Au lieu de cela, tu te sacrifies pour moi. _

Gregory lui prit le verre des mains et termina de boire le liquide ambré, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il s'approcha davantage de Mycroft, lui prit le visage avant de l'embrasser avec une force nouvelle.

— Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas? murmura l'A Alpha avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Lorsque Mycroft reprit ses esprits, il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Coup d'envoi!

Merci à vous tous pour vos messages et lectures de mes longs longs longs chapitres. Je sais que ça peut parfois devenir lassant à force, mais promis, celle-ci est la dernière. La fin est déjà prête, tout et tout... Le tout est de continuer à bien rédiger!

Bonne lecture et à plus!

Pour ceux qui préfèrent lire sur AO3, je continue à poster quelques chapitres de la partie III pour téléchargement mais comme je suis flemmarde... c'est pas très rapide, je l'avoue.

PS: n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer mon style, mes tournures de phrases, etc... j'ai envie de progresser. J'ai tellement d'histoires dans ma tête et cela ne se fait pas de rester à un même niveau. Lorsque je relis mes fics, j'ai parfois l'impression de tomber sur un désastre littéraire, surtout dans la partie I. A vous de me dire, c'est très apprécié. Merci beaucoup!


	3. Deux

— Deux —

_**France, Paris,**_

_**24 janvier**_

_**Jour 41**_

— Non mais d'un sacrebleu! jura Gregory Lestrade en français.

Les trois hommes à ses côtés levèrent en coeur leurs sourcils en réaction aux jurons colorés de l'A Alpha. Leurs bras étaient trop occupés par leurs nombreux bagages. Aden Xander Banaart avait emmené une de ces valises sur-mesure qui n'étaient réalisées que par Louis Vuitton. C'était une drôle de malle de taille moyenne, avec roulettes, multiples poches, et surtout, le fameux monogramme avait perdu ses célèbres initiales L et V pour du AXB en puissance. Et elle était rose bonbon, en accord avec son hélicoptère. Sherlock Holmes ne s'embêtait pas non plus avec une Rimowa flambant neuve, tandis que Greg et John demeuraient lucides avec leurs sacs habituels: une valise à quatre roues noire taille cabine pour le premier et l'habituel sac de soldat pour le second. Il suffisait d'observer ces bagages pour tout apprendre sur leur propriétaire.

Mais ce qui les embêtait n'était pas tant la valise rose bonbon d'Aden, ni le trench Burberry drapé sur le bras de Sherlock pourtant emmitouflé dans son manteau fétiche. C'était le véhicule qui devait leur permettre de rattraper Odval partie en voiture qui détonnait. Ils devaient la retrouver au plus vite et elle se dirigeait vers le sud, dans une voiture immatriculée en Espagne.

— Putain de mille sabords! continua en français Greg, abasourdi.

— C'est mille millions de mille sabords. Tu dois relire Tintin avant de t'approprier son vocabulaire, remarqua Sherlock en levant les yeux aux cieux.

Le reste du groupe se retourna vers l'A Alpha, les bouches à nouveau ouvertes. Sherlock Holmes avait lu Tintin… c'était… improbable. Mais si Holmesien.

— N'empêche… c'est du joli travail, fit John en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Sherlock se rapprocha instinctivement de son oméga et lui encercla la taille, jetant des regards possessifs sur son oméga lié.

— Disons que c'est mieux qu'avoir l'emblème du Saint-Siège… ajouta Greg incapable de décoller les yeux de la Maserati Granturismo qu'il avait appris à connaître et surtout, à conduire.

Une équipe de la SSA et des services privés d'Aden avait entreprit de modifier quelque peu le magnifique véhicule. Ce dernier portait désormais une élégante couleur bleu marine. Tout avait été allégé grâce au carbone en remplacement de la boiserie. Le cuir des siège couleur bordeaux contrastait avec le bleu nuit du carbone intérieur. Les calandres, les phares, et le pot d'échappement avaient été teintés en noir par souci de discrétion. Enfin, l'intérieur était bien plus confortable et garni en rangements cachés qu'auparavant.

— Et vous n'avez rien vu! s'écria Aden en allumant le tableau de bord.

En effet, tout était connecté aux derniers systèmes GPS et autres traqueurs fournis par la SSA. Ils pouvaient à présent travailler dans le véhicule.

— Je pense qu'on a assez perdu du temps à rester bouche bée. Allons-y, intervint John Watson en prenant les devants. Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière, bientôt suivi par Sherlock qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Et comme toujours, ce fut Gregory Lestrade qui servit de chauffeur. Tout le monde s'entendait sur ses talents de pilote. Et personne ne voulait laisser Aden et encore moins Sherlock derrière le volant. Ils tenaient à rester en vie.

Le groupe partit en trombe de la place de l'Etoile, bien motivé à rattraper Odval que les satellites sponsorisés par le Pape surveillaient.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,**_

_**24 janvier**_

_**Jour 41**_

Odval avait volé une Lamborghini au niveau de la place de l'Etoile. Ces voitures étaient nombreuses à Paris. La capitale française était très souvent prise ente travaux et embouteillages. Les motos étaient plus pratiques. Elle devait absolument quitter la France. L'Espagne était un bon choix. La Roseraie possédait un bureau informatif majeur dans la banlieue de Barcelone. Elle pouvait de cette manière se remettre rapidement au travail.

Elle démarra en trombe. Elle était rassurée d'avoir choisi un véhicule neutre et bien entretenu. Elle s'engagea dans le périphérique.

*xXx*

_**France, quelque part pas loin de Toulouse,**_

_**24 janvier**_

_**Jour 41**_

— Tu sais quoi Sherlock? Je pense qu'on va éteindre cette fichue radio avant que tu ne la démontes et la jettes dehors! cria John en tirant sur la chemise de son Alpha penché sur la radio.

— John, Sherlock, s'il vous plaît. Certains essayent de bosser ici! cria Aden en retour, las de voir Sherlock jouer des coudes contre sa cuisse gauche.

— Tu aurais dû t'installer sur le siège passager à la place d'Aden. Tu nous déconcentres en étant impossible, maugréa Greg, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. Il attrapa une chips d'une cachette de nourritures dissimulée dans sa portière.

— Arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine! riposta Sherlock en appuyant sur un autre bouton.

— Tant mieux si mes miettes tombent dans ta chevelure de macaque… commença Greg avant de se prendre une avalanche de boucles noires devant les yeux.

— SHERLOCK! gueulèrent Aden et John en le virant du champ de vision de Greg.

— Wouaaaahhhh! continua Aden en se couvrant les yeux.

— Hmfff! grogna Sherlock.

L'ex DI manoeuvra habillement et il fut soulagé de constater qu'à l'exception de quelques klaxons, rien de grave ne leur était arrivé. Il soupira de soulagement et se décida à ignorer la bande de cinglés qui l'accompagnait. Il regrettait les silences impassibles de Mycroft, les questions incessantes de Raf et même Ethan et ses blagues salaces le rendaient nostalgiques. Rien n'était pire que d'écouter les tons colorés et aigües d'Aden entre deux jets de papiers et stylos et se prendre les cheveux, les mains, les doigts, les postillons et les remarques de Sherlock Holmes.

— Mais tu es impossible, Sherlock! Arrêtes de gigoter et reviens sur ton siège. Greg, éteints la radio, j'en ai marre de ces changements de chaînes entre Voltage, Skyrock et ce truc bizarre… Nova. Et Aden, si tu peux arrêter de beugler au téléphone sur tes assistants et nous épargner tes stylos, cela nous ferait du bien, intervint John Watson d'un ton militaire sec.

_Dieu merci John… Si tu n'étais pas lié à Sherlock, je t'aurais embrassé sur le champ!_

Ce fut vain. Car Sherlock et Aden s'engagèrent bientôt dans une vive discussion en allemand sur les dernières innovations médicales en matière de dissimulation de dynamiques.

Et puis son téléphone sonna. Décrochant l'appareil intraçable asiatique de la dernière génération, il fut surpris de reconnaître la voix de Mycroft Holmes à l'autre bout du fil.

— J'espère que mon frère et Aden ne vous causent pas trop d'ennuis, dit Mycroft dans sa voix velouté, très oméga. _Très très très A Oméga…_

Mycroft Holmes, tout comme son frère, avait toujours eu cette capacité à disséquer les moindres ressentis et pensées de Greg. Et comme toujours, il venait de deviner le fond de sa pensée. C'était si…

_"— Qui est-ce? demanda Sally Donovan à ses côtés. Elle venait tout juste de rejoindre son équipe. Nouvellement promu Detective Inspector, Gregory Lestrade se plaisait à constater qu'il avait enfin la liberté d'agir au gré de ses envies. Et cette Sally était plutôt bonne dactylographe. Il pouvait lui déverser son flot quotidien de dossiers à remplir. _

_Mais pour l'instant, les deux gardiens de la paix étaient focalisés sur un certain individu. Ce dernier avançait avec assurance dans leur direction, un parapluie attaché au bras. Tap, tap, tap faisait la pointe de l'instrument qu'il devinait être bien plus qu'il ne l'était. L'homme était grand, élégant, puissant. Gregory trembla. Chacune des apparitions de Mycroft Holmes lui glaçaient le sang. Et la jeune assistante collée à ses basques n'était pas mieux. Longs cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules, la B Alpha claquait ses talons aiguilles sur le bitume de la scène de crime. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son Blackberry. Elle était intelligente, vive et très sûre d'elle. Mais une douceur et grâce étrangères semblaient également tracer leur chemin dans son attitude droite. Une jeune femme comme elle était trop compétente pour n'être qu'une humble assistante. Cela révélait beaucoup sur la position de Mycroft Holmes dans le gouvernement. _

_Enfin, les deux intrus se plantèrent devant Lestrade et Donovan. _

— _J'ai ouïe dire que cette affaire est prise en charge par mon frère, susurra Mycroft Holmes en penchant légèrement la tête vers le côté. _

_Gregory Lestrade trembla d'effroi et de… il ne savait pas quoi. La voix et le regard pénétrant du Gouvernement personnifié lui glaçaient le sang. Mais il avait chaud, affreusement chaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi."_

… Si érotique. Sept ans plus tard, Gregory Lestrade parvenait enfin à décrire l'étrange sensation qui l'envahissait dès qu'il se retrouvait en présence physique ou non de l'aîné Holmes. Il était choqué de savoir que dès le début de leur soi-disant relation professionnelle, il était attiré physiquement par Mycroft Holmes. Aujourd'hui, cette attirance s'était muée en une relation purement physique. Les deux étaient très compatibles de ce point de vue.

Mais il désirait plus, autre chose, bien plus que Mycroft pouvait daigner lui offrir, il le savait.

— Ma priorité n'est plus de rattraper Odval, mais de rester en vie. Cela devrait suffire comme explication, n'est-ce pas? répondit-il dans un ton qu'il voulait professionnel.

— Merci… Bon courage… Sur ce, l'aîné Holmes raccrocha. Cela suffisait amplement à Gregory.

— Oi! Arrêtes de sourire comme ça, tu nous fout le pétard, Greg! s'exclama Aden en feignant un signe de dégoût.

— Il était au téléphone avec mon _frère_, jeta Sherlock, boudeur, bras croisés.

John soupira et leva les bras aux cieux pour la dixième fois depuis leur départ de Paris. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à Toulouse, et ils avaient déjà mal au crâne à cause de Sherlock et d'Aden.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien jaloux, Aden, fit Sherlock par provocation.

Ce dernier feignit une grimace avant de croiser les bras. Il éteignit les nombreux appareils qui décoraient ses cuisses et rassembla ses dossiers et stylos dans un coin.

— Pour dire la vérité… nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs années, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Myc… il ne veut pas se lier. Sans doute jamais d'ailleurs. Et même si ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, cela ne suffisait plus après trois ans. Il a refusé ma demande en mariage. On s'est séparé pour cela… Vous voyez, je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs, comme un idiot, ha! Mais s'il ne voulait même pas se marier avec moi, alors que je n'ai rien demandé en retour… Au diable les contrats de mariage et tout… Je n'avais que lui dans ma tête. Ma fortune dépasse de loin la sienne et ma position dans la société… Sans offense, Sherlock, mais mon clan est très ancien et très respecté. Les Banaart et surtout, les Macmillan d'où descend mon père, sont considérés comme faisant parti de la royauté. Je lui offrait tout. Mon amour, mon temps, ma carrière, ma position sociale, mon être et mon esprit tout entier. Mais il ne voulait pas ça de moi… Et pourtant, il assurait m'aimer. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Alors je me suis fâché, et on s'est quitté ainsi. La suite n'est pas très glorieuse. Qui ne veut pas de Mycroft Holmes? Cette créature est l'incarnation d'Aphrodite!

— Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de le reconquérir? demanda timidement John, curieux du ton très solennel pris par leur ami pourtant si impertinent. Sherlock l'embrassa, attendrit par la bouille gênée du B Oméga.

— J'ai essayé. Dieu comme j'ai tout tenté pour espérer le reconquérir! Mais il trouvait constamment un prétexte. Entre toi Sherlock, puis toi John, enfin Moriarty, puis le retour de Daiyu, puis tout le reste… Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et ensuite, vous êtes entrés dans la SSA. Et on commençait à murmurer ton nom, Greg. Je savais que tu étais son nouveau… jouet. Sans vouloir t'offenser, désolé. Mais je l'ai aussi été, comme plein d'autres d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas s'il est capable d'aimer réellement…

Aden Banaart s'agrippait la cuisse, les yeux tournés vers Gregory Lestrade. Les deux hommes avaient au moins cela de commun. Ils étaient tous deux victimes du charme de Mycroft Holmes et le payaient en tombant éperdument amoureux de l'oméga.

— Et Daiyu? Je pensais que tu te précipiterais vers Heleen puis Sven. Mais non, tu as… abandonné tes parents pour elle alors que vous semblez vous détester. Vous ne vous adressez même pas la parole! Pourquoi? continua Sherlock, avide de réponses comme toujours, yeux perçants et l'attention focalisée sur l'A Bêta.

— Nous étions fiancés.

— Pu…tain! cria John en se frappant la tête.

— Attends… je veux dire… Nous étions destinés à nous marier et nous lier ensemble. Cela avait été convenu par nos parents et donc clans respectifs. Elle était de la noblesse impériale. J'étais le fils Bêta d'Heleen Banaart, conseillère privilégiée de Bai Long et membre de son gouvernement, ainsi que descendante d'une des dernières familles pure-sang d'alphas et d'omégas traditionnels de l'histoire de la noblesse de sang, etc… C'est compliqué. Et on s'entendait bien. Dieu comme on s'adorait, enfants. Elle était… si drôle, espiègle et vive. Passionnée par tout. Et… je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement, mais ce n'étais pas de l'amour. Et lorsqu'elle a rencontré les Rothchild, et surtout Myc, tout a commencé à changer. Elle a quitté le sillon du clan impérial Li. Puis il y a eu Kalyn. Puis, tout s'est enchaîné. Ma soeur, Amelia, était promise à Albert. Il était d'un clan américain. Pas aussi prestigieux que les Li ou le nôtre certes, mais un clan centenaires quand même. Un peu comme le tien, Sherlock. Les Holmes sont aussi réputés dans notre milieu, même si c'est surtout pour leur extravagance, intelligence et le risque d'une extinction imminente. Le clan Li est maintenant éteint. Avec la mort de Daiyu… il ne reste plus que Bai Long. Le nôtre vit grâce à Amelia et ses enfants. Et le vôtre… dieu comme Chiara est belle, raconta Aden d'une voix nostalgique.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devez faire un aussi gros cas de ces clans, maugréa Lestrade. Il détestait ces histoires de clans, de familles, et autres problèmes liés à la haute société. Les feuilletons télévisés s'en donnaient à coeur joie pourtant. Et avec la nouvelle bouffée d'air pro-bêta qui régnait, tout l'occident crachait sur ces traditionalistes des clans ancestraux.

— Moi non plus, mais étant né dedans… C'est pourquoi je suis parti aux Etats-Unis. Personne ne me connaît là-bas, surtout si je prends le nom de Banaart. Il est bien plus pratique que Macmillan. Je suis surpris que tu n'appartiennes pas à un clan, Greg. Un A Alpha comme toi doit bien avoir des antécédents nobles.

— Crois-moi, Aden. Ma famille est très simple. Je suis le seul A Alpha avec une soeur B Oméga et un frère B Alpha. Nous sommes beaucoup à appartenir aux dynamiques extrêmes, sauf mes parents bêtas, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on appartient à un clan. Peut-être bien que par le passé… mais notre famille n'a pas vraiment d'arbre généalogique pour crâner. Sans offense, Aden.

— Beaucoup de familles ont préféré se soustraire à la loi des clans en changeant leur nom, surtout après la seconde guerre mondiale. Lestrade… c'est bien français, non? Je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir tes ancêtres un jour. Il paraît que Pierre de Mondres vient également d'un clan.

— Oui, un clan suisse-francophone. Il doit impérativement se trouver un alpha sinon il sera déshérité. Le pauvre est retourné travailler au Quai d'Orsay parmi les A Alphas sauvages de la police française, mais il commence à prendre de la graine. Je ne serais pas surpris de le voir se lier à un bêta voir un oméga juste par provocation, intervint John, qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

— Je serais étonné le jour où Mycroft choisira de se lier. S'il le fait un jour, je pense que plus rien ne me surprendra plus, jeta Aden avant de se concentrer sur la voie de droite. Ils venaient de dépasser une voiture de collection vert bouteille.

— Parbleu, vous êtes tous obsédés par Mycroft! C'est un homme, un A Oméga certes, mais seulement un humain, cria Sherlock, désespéré d'entendre les deux hommes au devant parler de son frère.

— C'est son choix, et nous n'avons pas le droit de l'y obliger, Aden, ajouta Greg en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'attitude traditionnelle du bêta. Ce dernier, même s'il était plutôt moderne dans sa pensée, avait parfois des relents traditionalistes. Tout comme Sherlock, il était tiraillé entre la tradition d'une éducation classique et ses convictions personnelles.

Mais Gregory n'avait pas ce problème. Longtemps demeuré caché, l'A Alpha dissimulé avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour toutes les dynamiques. En cela, il était proche de John, Kalyn et surtout de Daiyu qui partageaient les mêmes points de vue.

— Et si on remettait un peu de musique? suggéra enfin John pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Gregory Lestrade et Aden Banaart ne s'entendaient pas très bien entre eux. Et encore une fois, ce fut John Watson qui détendit l'atmosphère par ses senteurs omégas. Il alluma une nouvelle fois la radio et ils tombèrent sur un morceau du groupe britannique Razorlight.

— Et si on appelait Chiara? suggéra ensuite le B Oméga en allumant son ordinateur portable.

Le groupe sembla enfin oublier les tracas et les sujets houleux pour le visage poupon du bébé gâté sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. La petite Chiara zozotait toujours, mais commençait à bien enchaîner des bouts de phrase tantôt en anglais, en français, et en mandarin. Au final, elle était trilingue à bientôt deux ans. C'était si adorable et un peu consternant.

— On l'a inscrite dans un programme pour enfants précoces, dit Meredith Holmes en jouant avec les longues boucles brunes de la petite. Ses cheveux avaient pris une carnation plus foncée. Elle était la copie crachée de son père. Sherlock et John s'extasiaient devant leur fille qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance de voir grandir. Heureusement, les appels téléphoniques leurs permettaient d'avoir une place importante dans sa vie.

— Bien. Mais… Meredith… C'est quoi cette robe? s'inquiéta John en désignant les tulles en couleurs pastels qui ornaient la taille de la petite.

— Oh! C'est une nouvelle robe. On a demandé cette fois-ci à Baby Dior de lui faire une série de robes sur-mesure basée sur leur collection prêt-à-porter. Bai Long était réticent au début… Il préférait la voir dans du sur-mesure de couturiers spécialisés, mais une marque de luxe ne peut pas faire pire, hein? C'est dommage qu'on ne sait pas tricoter. Il n'y a rien de mieux que du fait main par sa propre mère. Mais on est un peu trop non conventionnels, John, n'est-ce pas? continua de raconter Meredith Holmes tandis que Chiara s'amusait à faire des grimaces avec Sherlock.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Greg, regardait à présent le père et sa fille s'imiter mutuellement. La petite maitrisait parfaitement le langage silencieux des frères Holmes.

— Elle s'inquiète pour Bai Long. Il ne va toujours pas mieux, finit par lâcher Sherlock à sa mère.

Le regard de cette dernière s'assombrit.

— Cela ne peut pas être pire. Il a vu périr toute sa famille. Et maintenant, sa petite-fille. Et comment va ton frère? répondit Meredith, cheveux teintés en roux flamboyants ondulés sur ses épaules.

— Comme toujours, cloîtré dans la fainéantise de sa suite du Ritz.

— Ton frère ressemble tellement à Bai Long et ta grand-mère parfois. Ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes pendant des jours, voire des mois… Et puis, soudain, ils reviennent sur le devant de la scène comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ces A Omégas… toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Et comment va ce cher Gregory? continua la maman adorée des frères Holmes.

— Oh, comme toujours Meredith. Il est au volant, mais vous passe le bonjour, répondit John.

— Dites-lui que je l'embrasse, ok?

— Merci, Meredith! cria Gregory par-dessus l'épaule.

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

— Je sais que je dérange une belle scène domestique, mais je crois que la Lamborghini devant nous est notre proie… interrompit Aden soudain très enthousiaste.

— YES!

Gregory accéléra d'un coup.

Odval était devant eux. L'assassin de la Roseraie s'était échappé, après plusieurs mois passés dans une cellule sous haute surveillance. Elle n'avait rien livré de son organisation. Le secret absolu avait scellé ses lèvres. Selon Sherlock, Odval avait perdu toute humanité depuis bien longtemps.

Qui pouvait rendre un être humain aussi robotique?

Gregory Lestrade frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en creusant plus profondément. A côté de cela, le Circus était une partie de plaisir. Et avec le ralliement de Minerva à la cause prônée par Mycroft, il semblait bien que le Circus allait changer très vite de politique. Mais que dire de la Roseraie? Qui était derrière cette organisation? Tellement d'interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit.

— Le président des Etats-Unis a appelé l'ONU à se rassembler pour trouver une solution aux émeutes. C'est dire… il perd le contrôle du pays, marmonna Aden en envoyant quelques messages de son portable.

— Sally, Ethan et l'unité américaine de la SSA sont dessus. Ils essayent de convaincre le gouvernement de passer une série de lois en faveur à un établissement équilibré des interactions entre les dynamiques. Les bêtas et les autres dynamiques se font une guerre acharnée. Et maintenant, ils attaquent tous le gouvernement pour cause de passivité, continua John en augmentant le son de son ordinateur portable connecté sur la BBC en direct.

— C'est moi qui était derrière la SSA, lorsqu'Ana Ulanov était encore debout. Elle m'a un peu obligé à prendre des responsabilités plus importantes. Mais avec les dernières crises, j'ai laissé à mon assistant les rênes du pouvoir pour un temps. C'est un bon gars. Et Diesbach le soutient dans cela, maugréa le bêta en pianotant sur son clavier.

— C'est Marco? demanda John.

— Non, un assistant nouvellement arrivé. Il a travaillé avec Diesbach puis mon père. C'est un diplomate rompu aux codes de la bienséance mais il possède son côté rebelle. Sans doute parce qu'il passe trop de temps en ma compagnie. Je déteste dire cela, mais il est meilleur que moi en diplomatie. Les affaires, c'est mon dada, ainsi que les industries et la technologie. Le travail sur le terrain aussi, bien longtemps avant. Mais jamais je n'ai aimé la diplomatie. Je laisse cela à Amelia, Kalyn, et surtout Myc, Sacha et Fil.

— Qui est Fil? intervint Sherlock.

— Un ami et occupant un poste presque équivalent à celui de Myc. Mais il est envoyé ailleurs. Personne ne sait où. Il travaille toujours en directe avec Bai Long, comme Myc et Kalyn à moindre mesure.

Gregory feignit de n'avoir rien entendu de l'échange. Ils parlaient de Filibert… Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait ce fameux agent homologue de Mycroft, mais il était dans la confidence des plans privés de l'A Oméga au sujet du contrôle du Circus et de la Roseraie dans l'ombre. L'aîné Holmes, tout comme Kalyn, lui témoignaient leur confiance aveugle. Selon leurs dires, Filibert devait être en mission d'infiltration en Russie. Mais Greg savait bien que cette localisation était un mensonge. Un agent triple infiltré ne disait jamais où il était. C'était trop dangereux.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la route. Et il devait arrêter de penser à Mycroft.

* * *

Merci pour vos messages et visites! Je suis désolée pour le rythme actuel mais je dois rendre mon foutu mémoire dans quelques jours donc je suis un peu overbookée.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

PS: il va y avoir une avalanche de confidences et révélations, ce qui est normal. Tout le monde se connaît à présent. Alors prêts pour 43 chapitres de cette longueur de révélations, disputes, haine, amours, confidences, actions, meurtres...? Je sais que c'est long, très long même. Je vous félicite pour m'avoir suivi jusque là. Et vous êtes nombreux. :)

J'ai déjà un autre projet de fic dans ma tête dans un autre univers et bien moins long (la moitié de cette série je pense). Je dois juste terminer celui-ci, et Bêta et bêta (honte à moi!). Et ensuite, je vous emmènerai dans un "Dom/Sub Soulmate et Slave fic" de Johnlock et Mystrade sous fond d'espionnage et d'enquêtes axé sur la guerre et la psychologie (et non plus la politique et la lutte des classes comme ici) avec toujours nos amis Anthea et quelques autres petits nouveaux! Ce sera donc encore une année de projets d'écriture bien remplie! ;) A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez (quoique j'en fais beaucoup à ma guise en ce moment! XD)


	4. Trois

— Trois —

_**Espagne, Barcelone,**_

_**25 janvier**_

_**Jour 42**_

John Watson n'avait désormais qu'une envie, faire cesser les bâillements incessants d'un Gregory Lestrade en manque de sommeil visible.

Il avait également une autre envie, donner la claque de sa vie à un certain Sherlock Holmes qui ne comprenait pas qu'on devait laisser quelqu'un dormir et non pas l'obliger à conduire pendant presque vingt-quatre heures sans pause.

Car bien sûr, Odval les avait remarqué et avait décidé de les semer dans les méandres des routes impraticables des Pyrénées pendant cinq longues longues longues heures et un arrêt à la station essence.

Et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés à Andorre. Mais elle leur avait filé une nouvelle fois entre les doigts, les laissant sous la pluie infernale du mini pays des cigarettes et alcools détaxés.

Maintenant, grâce à la bonne volonté de Gregory Lestrade, ils étaient à Barcelone, dans le centre ville.

Et Sherlock Holmes courrait comme une bête enragée, poursuivant Odval dans ce qui semblait être devenu une routine ces derniers mois.

— Pardon, désolé. Oups, aïe. Je suis désolé! criait inlassablement John Watson tandis qu'il suivait son A Alpha en trench Burberry, épaulé par Aden le nez dans son portable option GPS satellite. Gregory trainait à ses côtés. Ses paupières menaçaient de se refermer une bonne fois pour toute et l'Oméga se demandait comment on pouvait courir tout en dormant à moitié… C'était peut-être l'expérience du MET.

Les quatre hommes passèrent devant une gigantesque boutique Zara de plusieurs étages à en faire pâlir de peur n'importe qui. C'était cruel comment en Espagne, les prix étaient moins cher que dans le reste de l'Europe et les collections mêlaient style alpha et oméga sans problème. John jeta un coup d'oeil à sa veste en laine et tweed de l'enseigne en question. Son style était toujours… bêta si l'on s'arrêtait aux couleurs. Mais Sherlock et Gregory… Les deux exultaient l'A Alpha. _Mais à quoi je pense? On est sensé courser un assassin!_

— Non, mais d'un… jura un homme qui venait de se prendre un coude d'Aden en parka jaune criard. L'A bêta avait vraiment un problème avec sa garde-robe. Pour dire vrai, il avait un problème avec tout.

— Désolé! répondit le milliardaire tout en envoyant des messages interminables de son portable.

Ils continuèrent de poursuivre la B Alpha aux cheveux noirs, s'engageant dans une autre ruelle bondée et éclairée par le soleil espagnol. Touristes anglais et hollandais fuyant le froid de Londres, américains en recherche de racine européenne, locaux affligés mais toujours aussi enjoués. Barcelone n'était pas Paris. Heureusement, car sinon ils auraient eu la police à leur trousse une nouvelle fois.

— Greg, par ici! cria le B Oméga en tirant sur le manteau de l'A Alpha qui s'endormait réellement. _C'est pas vrai!_

Aden sortit enfin de sa torpeur technologique et rangea son téléphone. Il se rapprocha de John et Lestrade, toujours derrière Sherlock qui balançait sa chevelure indomptable en plein dans les visages énervés des passants.

— Nous sommes au centre ville. C'est bloqué, complètement. La police est au courant et nous attend au tournant. L'Espagne n'est pas vraiment un pays très… accueillant pour la SSA, haleta l'A Bêta en se débarrassant de sa parka jaune, dévoilant un pull à capuche rose fuchsia et un pantalon de jogging gris. C'était coloré et très _designer_ puisque tout venait de chez quelques couturiers dont seuls Kalyn et lui en avaient le secret.

— Parfois je… me demande… comment tu fais pour… pour rester… si concentré! jeta John en direction d'Aden.

— Je me le demande aussi! Si je ne me nommais pas Banaart, je n'aurais même pas pu intégrer l'université. De toute manière, ils m'ont viré après deux jours lorsqu'ils ont eu la réponse à mes problèmes scolaires… Les études… sont pas pour moi, justement à cause de ce problème de concentration! Alors j'ai bossé dessus comme un fou! cria Aden tout en évitant deux poussettes et leurs propriétaires choqués. On ne courrait pas ainsi devant de jeunes mères!

— Haha! J'ai cru que… c'était… de plein gré! John aimait bien Aden, qui amenait un vent de fraîcheur dans la SSA remplie d'agents surdiplômés.

— Non! Mais… Attention!

Aden sauta par-dessus une barrière avec une aisance que seuls des agents expérimentés possédaient. John l'imita sans problème. Il se retourna pour voir où en était Gregory, mais…

— Je pense qu'on l'a semé. Le pauvre est… Oops! cria Aden avant de rester ébahi. Gregory les avait semé, s'alignant au niveau de Sherlock, à leur grand étonnement.

John éclata de rire devant leur impossible course poursuite. C'était si… habituel à présent. Et il admirait le travail des intendants. Tous étaient au top physiquement parlant, à l'exception des A Alphas toujours supérieurs à la moyenne.

— Mais où va-t-elle? demanda Aden avant de sortir son portable une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient devant la Sagrada Familia, majestueuse dans la lumière de l'hiver espagnol, bien plus doux que celui de Paris. Les touristes attendaient patiemment au dehors, certains assis sur des tabourets de fortune, d'autres énervés dans une foison de brouhaha et de senteurs fades. C'était l'Europe et l'abolition de la Loi Internationale avait fait augmenter les ventes de traitements pour individus en mal de dynamiques banales. John n'aimait pas l'odeur de synthèse qui s'y dégageait.

— Je crois qu'elle se dirige vers la Plaça de Catalunya! s'écria Aden avant de se prendre un touriste hollandais en colère.

— Aden! Ca va aller? cria John en retour. L'A Bêta était à terre et tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du hollandais peu ravie d'avoir été dérangé dans son tourisme vagabondant.

_Et merde! Je dois me débrouiller seul, et je ne connais rien à cette ville. En plus, on y parle Catalan. C'est ma veine! _

Aden lui fit signe de continuer sans lui, ce qu'il fit en l'absence d'autres options. Il devait impérativement rattraper Greg et Sherlock qui avaient longuement disparu dans la foule pressée. _C'est dire… Après Bruges et Paris, voilà Barcelone! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on tombe sur des villes touristiques?_

Il augmenta la cadence et parvint à retrouver les deux A Alphas qui luttaient contre le vent tellement ils étaient rapides. Sherlock évita de justesse deux grands-mères espagnoles et traversa la Plaça de Catalunya en un éclair, sans prêter attention aux édifices qui surplombaient la place saturée. Gregory sauta par-dessus quelques tapis de marchands ambulants posés à terre et balançant les jouets en vente à terre. Sherlock avait creusé l'écart entre eux. Et Odval courrait, courrait, courrait.

— Greg! cria John en direction de l'ex DI. Ce dernier se retourna en vitesse et lui indiqua la tête bouclée de Sherlock.

— Elle se dirige vers le Passeig de Gracia! C'est une artère commerciale avec arrêts de tramway, cria l'A Alpha en retour avant de rattraper une nouvelle fois l'autre A Alpha sans un regard en arrière.

_Ok, je ne suis pas vétéran d'Afghanistan pour rien. Si Mycroft le peut, alors moi aussi!_

John imita ses amis. Il envoya un rapide message à Aden au cas où ce dernier voulait les rejoindre. Et il serra les dents, fonçant dans la foule encore plus abondante jusqu'à arriver au niveau des deux A Alphas.

— Sherlock! dit-il tout simplement.

Son alpha le vit et lui envoya un sourire éclatant avant de lui attraper le bras. Ils coururent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que…

— Et merde! grogna Greg entre les dents.

Une ligne de police espagnole leur avait bloqué la route, juste au niveau d'une ligne de tramway. Ils étaient cernés et devaient absolument éviter d'être reconnus. Odval s'arrêta devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, si ce n'était l'observer plantée là, sans une once de sueur et pimpante comme au premier jour. Elle les salua d'un hochement de la tête, avant de dégainer un Glock d'une main gantée d'on ne savait où et de tirer à bouts portants au-dessus de la foule. Elle jeta l'arme au loin, et leur lança un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se noyer dans la tornade humaine qui commençait à courir en tous sens. Un tramway passa à ce moment précis, clairement pour détourner l'attention de l'endroit du tir. La police locale ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Sherlock, Greg et John en profitèrent pour se fondre dans la marée humaine, rassurés d'être toujours anonymes mais avec la perte d'Odval sur la conscience.

— P'tain! jura Greg avant de se prendre un cou de coude de la part de Sherlock.

Ce dernier demeurait silencieux et continuait de jouer des coudes en discrétion. Ils continuèrent de ramer à contre-sens du courant humain, cherchant à échapper à la police au plus vite. Les agents de la SSA ne devaient surtout pas être pris par la police, surtout locale. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se risquer d'être découverts. Seuls les polices du Royaume-Uni, de Hong Kong et de France étaient leurs alliés. Ils étaient abandonnés à eux même.

Le retour à leur véhicule fut terrible. La police, l'armée, les services de sécurité de la capitale catalane avaient envahi la ville ensoleillée et apeurée par les coups de feu. Odval était douée. Elle savait exactement utiliser la foule et l'environnement urbain à son avantage.

Ils retrouvèrent Aden. Ce dernier était pendu au téléphone avec Ethan au sujet d'une énième crise aux Etats-Unis.

— Non, Ethan… Attends! Je n'ai pas fait… Désolé. Mais ici, vois-tu… Ouais, notre captive. Evaporée… Tiens, ils sont de retour. Pas de blessés dieu merci. Mais… Fais attention. J'ai vu, oui… Toujours mise à prix… Ouais, fais attention pour nous. Restes en vie ok?, urgeait l'A Bêta tout en faisant les cent pas. Il pointa l'index en direction de Sherlock pour le faire taire avant de raccrocher et de soupirer longuement.

— Elle a disparu une nouvelle fois. Quel désastre. Et les nouvelles vont vite. Ethan et Sally sont déjà au courant pour les coups de feu. Le gouvernement catalan est sur les nerfs et l'Espagne menace de révoquer leur indépendance administrative. La garce! Elle vient de provoquer une nouvelle crise politique, et en Espagne cette fois-ci. Mais que recherchent-ils? râla l'A Bêta avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure de la part de Sherlock.

— Sherlock! cria John. Il se précipita vers son Alpha et l'empêcha de donner un autre coup à leur ami agonisant.

— C'est terminé? dit Holmes en soutenant le regard consterné d'Aden. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et se passa la main sur le visage. Il soupira longuement avant de lâcher un rire à demi étouffé.

— Mouais… tu n'es pas le frère de Myc pour rien… Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Le terrain, ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. J'ai mes limites. Merci Sherlock, concéda à demi-mesure l'A Bêta.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule et laissèrent Gregory s'affaler sur la banquette arrière. Ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt.

— Laisses-moi faire cette fois-ci, ok? fit John entre les dents en s'installant derrière le volant. Il ne voulait plus infliger cela à Greg qui était au bord de l'épuisement. La course poursuite vaine l'avait rendue KO.

Sherlock croisa les bras et consentit à la demande. Il s'installa aux côtés de Lestrade, laissant le soin à Aden de servir de copilote.

— Où allons-nous? demanda John dans une voix sûre. C'était l'ancien soldat et agent qui parlait.

— Attends… Je… balbutia Aden en défilant des pages et des pages d'informations obtenues de la SSA.

— Aden, nous n'avons pas le temps. S'il te plaît, s'impatienta John. Il jaugea les différents indicateurs de la Maserati. _Parfait, elle est opérationnelle. Le plein a été fait en notre courte absence. Cette SSA… on reconnaît les habitudes laissées par Mycroft._

L'A Bêta avait désormais sorti son ordinateur et une tablette numérique. Il donna la tablette à Sherlock qui se mit aussitôt au travail.

— Ils ont une base en Espagne selon Minerva.

— Elle ne restera pas là, puisque tout le pays est en alerte, coupa Sherlock.

Gregory laissa échapper un ronflement sonore.

— Mais que cherche-t-elle? demanda une nouvelle fois Aden entre deux appels téléphoniques.

John n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit robotique d'Odval. La B Alpha était une énigme en elle-même. Lavage de cerveau tellement réussi qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide à l'intelligence redoutablement efficace. Elle savait bluffer, parler, négocier, réfléchir et même provoquer. Mais jamais ses sentiments ne transperçaient son regard de glace.

— Mycroft et elle sont de la même espèce. A la différence que Mycroft agit en tant qu'individu doué de valeurs morales et de convictions. Odval est aussi glaciale et possède une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Mais elle agit sous des ordres directs. Notre fugitive est venue ici en raison de la grande base de la Roseraie à proximité. Une autre de cette base existe au Portugal. Les français ont fermé les frontières franco-espagnoles. Elle se dirige donc vers le Portugal. C'est plus facile de passer la frontière en voiture qu'en bateau ou avion. Elle n'a pas les ressources matérielles possibles pour changer d'identité aussi rapidement, déduisit rapidement Sherlock.

— Mycroft n'est pas… glacial, rétorqua Aden avant de se replonger dans ses papiers et stylos infernaux, l'ordinateur sur un côté.

John se demandait comment on pouvait travailler dans une voiture en mouvement sans avoir le fourni et le mal des transports. Il alluma la radio sur les infos pour changer l'ambiance maussade qui s'était abattue sur eux.

— Pourquoi Mycroft? demanda Sherlock à nouveau intéressé par la vie antérieure de son cher frère.

— Un petit monde… Ouais, c'est bien ça. On n'était pas bien nombreux et l'on se connaissait tous bien. Mycroft avait cette réputation d'être un homme de glace après le décès de Will et le départ de Merry. Mais entre nous, les anciens, on savait que c'était différent. J'ai… on se connaissait bien lui et moi et comme j'avais quitté la SSA de manière officielle du moins, j'étais devenu l'un de ses seuls confidents. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ca s'est fait comme ça… Kalyn était furax bien sûre.

Aden soutint le regard de Sherlock Holmes, un sourire en coin, défait. Si John n'avait pas connaissance de la complexité des relations qui existaient entre les premiers membres de la SSA, il en avait à présent le coeur net. Mycroft avait le coeur brisé. Kalyn était dévastée et perdue. Aden se dépêtrait dans le remords et le regret. Alice… elle s'était détruite physiquement et mentalement pour n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sacha se cachait. Amelia montrait au monde ce que son époux assassiné pouvait faire de mieux, dans un élan de rage et de désespoir.

John se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait en intégrant la SSA. Parce qu'en seulement deux ans, ils avaient changé. Il regarda Gregory Lestrade évanoui dans les bras de Morphée. Il pensa à Anna Ulanov dans le coma. _Oui, on commence déjà à s'enliser…_

_Les relations humaines sont ce qu'il y a de pire._

Et il observa l'amour de sa vie, Sherlock. _Oui, les relations humaines sont ce qu'il y a de pire._

*xXx*

_**Portugal, Porto,**_

_**26 janvier**_

_**Jour 43**_

— Putain comme il fait chaud ici par rapport au reste de l'Europe! s'étira Gregory Lestrade en sortant de la Maserati, enfin reposé mais les jambes engourdies.

Ils étaient à Porto. La ville portuaire semblait encore vivre dans son passé glorieux entre les ruelles centenaires, les pierres vieillies et les touristes toujours aussi nombreux. John, Sherlock, Aden et Greg avaient finalement réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la possible cachette d'Odval. La Roseraie possédait quelques hangars disséminés à travers la ville.

Pour le moment, ils étaient dans le centre ville, et ils admiraient les bâtisses colorées surplombant la baie.

— Bon, nous avons trois hangars à visiter. Le premier n'est pas loin, fit Aden avant de se baisser pour échapper à quelques mouettes.

— C'est vraiment l'hiver? demanda Gregory en sortant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Ouais, mais le réchauffement de la planète rend la météo folle. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il faisait froid en hiver, marmonna Aden dans sa barbe, quoiqu'il n'en avait pas.

John rit à la remarque. Il ne faisait pas si chaud, juste ensoleillé. Tous portaient encore des manteaux ou parkas légers et les écharpes n'avaient pas quitté les cous de Sherlock et de Greg. Il faisait juste doux, pas froid. Et la ville était magnifique dans son architecture typique de la grandeur passée des conquistadors.

— Hé, bel oméga! Viens ici! jeta un touriste américain dans sa direction. Il était accompagné de quelques amis et semblait bien aimer John.

Sherlock grogna, rapidement imité par Greg et même Aden semblait s'énerver de l'attitude machiste de l'Alpha.

— Toi le bel alpha, tu ne vois donc pas que je suis lié? Les deux Alphas à mes côtés se feront un plaisir à venir te casser la gueule, hein? cria John en retour. Ce qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières années était de ne plus se braquer, mais de faire avec. C'était ce que Mycroft faisait de mieux: ignorer et au pire, donner quelques coups.

Sherlock ne partageait pas vraiment cette idée. Il attrapa John, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa devant la horde d'alphas touristes abasourdis. Et il grogna, montrant ses dents d'A Alpha dominant. John riait à la réaction exagérée de son Alpha. Leurs séjours en Asie les avaient changé, les rendants moins résignés sur l'injustice qui régnait vis à vis des bêtas et des omégas. Ils avaient vu qu'on pouvait tous vivre ensemble sans problèmes.

Greg se grattait le crâne à ses côtés. Il quitta le groupe rapidement pour se diriger vers la boutique en ruine encastrée dans une magnifique bâtisse aux couleurs effacées. Aden le suivit.

— Ces deux-là, ils sont toujours comme cela? demanda Aden le nez à nouveau enfoncé dans son portable.

— Crois-moi, Aden, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus pour ton moral, se contenta de répondre Greg avant de se planter devant la porte de la boutique qui menaçait de tomber à la seconde près.

— Voici donc le premier. Jolie cachette pour un hangar déguisé, fit Sherlock qui les avait rejoint.

Et tout explosa.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres,**_

_**26 janvier**_

_**Jour 43**_

DCI Gregson observait de son prestigieux bureau le brouhaha matinal du MET, ravie de la tournure que prenait sa carrière. Depuis le départ tambourinant de DI Lestrade, DS Donovan, DI Dimmock et l'impossible Sherlock Holmes de Londres, il grimpait peu à peu les échelons de la police.

Detective Chief Officer Gregson se leva promptement et alla saluer les nombreux officiers qui s'affairaient en cette belle journée d'hiver. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, ne neigeait pas encore et ils avaient même le privilège de recevoir un brin de chaleur grâce au temps ensoleillé. C'était une formidable journée et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il venait de recevoir les remerciements du Superintendent pour la dernière affaire résolue et rattrapait peu à peu le retard qu'il avait accumulé par rapport à DI Lestrade et Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'ils formaient encore le duo star de NSY.

Gregson passa devant quelques officiers et PC qui n'hésitèrent pas à le flatter sur sa bonne mine et ses récentes réussite. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'était pas Lestrade et ne s'en cachait pas. Jouer les flic bourrus et dépressifs divorcés n'était pas son fort. Il avait une joyeuse famille, avec un bel oméga au foyer dévoué. _Parfait, tout était parfait._

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un brin de nostalgie en passant devant la baie vitrée qu'était celle de Lestrade. Les vociférations de l'ex DI, Sherlock et John Watson lui manquaient, ainsi que les claquements de talons de Sally Donovan. Personne n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Même Dimmock avait disparu des radars, de même que l'étrange homme aux costumes trois-pièces et son assistante Alpha très sexy.

Londres avait bien changé et s'était calmée surtout après la disparition d'Anna Ulanov et l'installation au pouvoir de la douce Amelia Longburn à la main de fer.

Il soupira avant de tout nier en bloc d'un mouvement de la tête.

— Merci tout le monde pour votre excellent travail! salua-t-il l'open office avec un sourire travaillé et sa bonne humeur.

On le félicita une nouvelle fois en retour.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le Superintendent entra en trombe dans l'open office. Il alluma toutes les télévisions disponibles qui se fixèrent sur la BBC World News.

— Mais c'est quoi ça? s'écria Gregson.

— Une catastrophe. Trois hangars ont explosé au Portugal faisant vingt morts à cause d'une guerre entre des organisations inconnues… SSA, Circus, et une truc avec Rose… On aura une crise diplomatique sur les bras si l'on ne fait rien, fit le Superintendent.

Gregson se braqua et salua son supérieur hiérarchique avant de l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Ce dernier refusa d'un geste sec et recommença à changer les chaînes.

— Mon Dieu… ce n'est pas… murmura le DCI.

Tout l'open space s'était à présent levé et regardait les images défiler en bloc.

De la fumée, des pompiers, des ambulances, des cris, des journalistes, des flashs de journalistes. Les noms SSA, Circus, Roseraie circulaient sur les lèvres. Et au milieu de tout cela, une Maserati comme on n'en voyait que dans les films. Tout tournait en bloc.

— Ce n'est pas tout, Gregson, ajouta le Superintendent en changeant les chaînes sur la station interne d'Interpol, la police internationale en charge des criminels inter-frontières. Mais tout le monde savait que l'Asie ne collaborait presque jamais.

Les murmurent devinrent exclamations, étonnements et l'on entendit même quelques soupirs de soulagement. Gregson pâlissait au fur et à mesure des photos et vidéos qui défilaient.

Sherlock Holmes qui sortait de la Maserati, suivi de John Watson. Les deux étaient pressés et ne lâchaient pas leurs téléphones. Ils avaient changé, devenus plus… distingués qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sherlock portait un trench burberry et une élégante écharpe en soie tandis que John Watson se contentait d'un blazer en laine. Leurs coupes de cheveux étaient modernes. L'Oméga avait une mitrailleuse sur les bras. Gregson trembla d'effroi.

Un autre homme aux cheveux en bataille et grisonnant refermait la porte du coté conducteur. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil au look rétro et soupira longuement, les mains sur les hanches. Il portait un court manteau sur-mesure, grogna plusieurs fois avant de se frotter le visage.

— Lestrade! C'est Lestrade, Sherlock et l'oméga! cria un DS tout juste promu.

Le Superintendent était tout aussi pâle que Gregson.

Un dernier homme sortit de la voiture, dans une parka jaune criarde et un jogging au logo Givenchy. Il se tourna vers Lestrade et les deux échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de se tourner vers Sherlock et John.

— Je veux l'identité de cet homme, tout de suite! ordonna Gregson qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

_Que faisaient Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Lestrade ensemble, à Porto et avec une Maserati?_

— C'est Aden Xander Banaart-MacMillan, cria un officier en se précipitant vers le DCI.

— Je veux tout savoir sur eux, les dernières informations disponibles! vociféra Gregson.

— C'est le frère aîné d'Amelia Longburn, notre première ministre et… Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est… C'est lui le milliardaire proprio de la Xander Corp? Quelle famille les Banaart! continua le jeune officier étonné par ses propres recherches.

— Gregson, vous êtes sur l'affaire. Il nous faut absolument les récupérer. Ils sont citoyens britanniques, fit le Superintendent en sortant un mouchoir et s'éponger le front avec.

— Ce… M'sieur, nous avons un problème! cria un autre officier, une bêta aguerrie.

— Quoi! cria le DCI qui perdait pied.

— C'est que… regardez l'écran!

Tout le monde se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'autre écran qui défilait les fiches identitaires sur les personnes recherchées.

Aden Xander Banaart, A Bêta, Etats-Unis. Statut: civil, liste rouge, niveau dix.

Sherlock Holmes, A Alpha, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: civil, liste noir, niveau dix.

John Hamish Watson, B Oméga, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: civil, liste noire, niveau dix.

Gregory Dale Lestrade, A Alpha, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: superintendent police criminelle Hong Kong, liste noire, niveau dix.

— Putain c'est quoi ce bazars? Lestrade est un A Alpha? Et Hong Kong? explosa Gregson tandis que les voyants rouges s'allumaient les uns après les autres. _Niveau dix, liste rouge, voire noire… c'est réservé aux dignitaires du MI-6 et autres CIA normalement! Et Greg en liste noire et Superintendent! C'est quoi cette folie? _

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur la première ministre en personne, Amelia Longburn en chignon sévère et tailleur Yves Saint Laurent. Ses talons aiguille Louboutin finissaient de la rendre redoutablement puissante. _Elle ressemble vraiment à son frère._

— Vous n'avez que peu de temps pour régler cette affaire avant que les services secrets prennent le relai. Je vous demanderais d'être discrets et de collaborer au mieux avec la police de Hong Kong, merci, fit-elle les bras croisés.

Le Superintendent et Gregson ne savaient plus s'ils devaient fermer ou ouvrir la bouche. Une sonnerie retentit, Amelia décrocha.

— Salut cher frère. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous êtes recherchés par Interpol! Oui… Merci Aden et donne un coup de poing à Sherlock de ma part. Salut Greg… Oui… Non. Je viens de le savoir… Ouais, le vieux bougre comme vous l'appelez. Il t'a promu, désolée. Ne grogne pas… Gregson… C'est ça, oui. Et le Superintendent Howard. Tu le connais, il a été récemment promu lui aussi. Non… Bien, si tu le dis… sur ce… John, salut. Je sais, je suis désolée… Non. Peut-être. Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il faille le prévenir. A Hong Kong, oui. Elle aussi? Sally est au courant. New-York… Merci, elle raccrocha et alla se planter une nouvelle fois devant le bureau en panique du MET.

— Vous travaillerez au coude à coude avec la police de Hong Kong. Le tout juste promu Commissionner Lestrade vient de donner son accord pour étouffer ce malentendu, que cela reste entre nous. Il vous envoie son meilleur élément bilingue Inspector Sally Donovan. Vous avez quarante-huit heures.

Sur ce, la première ministre tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant le Superintendent Howard, DI Gregson et le reste de l'équipe regarder les informations être modifiées en directe sur l'écran d'Interpol avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était. C'était de la folie, de la pure folie!

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

La SSA, le Circus et la Roseraie étaient déjà sur toutes les lèvres.

* * *

Mouhahaha! J'ai rêvé de cette scène depuis longtemps. Mais le retour de Lestrade au MET promet d'être encore plus hilarant, surtout avec Sherlock et John derrière, héhéhé.

Commissionner, hein? C'est une sacrée promotion! Il n'y a qu'avec des fous furieux comme Myc et Bai Long pour faire cela.

J'aime pas mal les quatre ensemble... Il manque Ethan, mais il est trop occupé dans ses recherches et à sauver sa peau.

Merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements. Je dois y répondre d'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas! :) Sinon pour Caro06, j'ai mis la partie III en entier sur AO3, vous pouvez donc la télécharger.


	5. Quatre

— Quatre —

_**Hong Kong,**_

_**26 janvier**_

_**Jour 43**_

Le silence de la nuit s'abandonnait progressivement aux bruits symptomatiques de la matinée, se couchant tandis que l'aube s'installait pour une belle journée ensoleillée.

Quelques syllabes se fondaient dans l'air ambiant de l'hiver. Un souffle saccadé trébuchait entre syllabes et consonnes étouffées. Une mélodie s'y mêlait lentement, s'élevant au-dessus des murmures d'un vent qui se faisait rare. Et la voix devenait plus claire, laissant entrevoir quelques aigües et une gravité élégante.

C'était une tendre voix féminine, qui avait connu ses heures de gloire, mais se dissimulait par pudeur. Ce n'était pas une voix de célébrité, de chanteuse aguerrie. Elle était maîtrisée, scintillante de sincérité.

La voix s'enroula chaleureusement autour de quelques voyelles bien appuyées. Le souffle devenait moins saccadé, plus posé.

Et enfin, on pouvait déceler les paroles de la chanson.

C'était de l'anglais comme on n'en chantait plus. Un doux accent d'antan qui rappelait les planches de Broadway avec ses illuminations, ses pianos jazzy. Tantôt, elle englobait l'air et les mots entrecoupés de murmures tremblants. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait sur quelques hachures jetées çà et là.

Mais ce qu'on pouvait définitivement constater, était la peine qui s'y déversait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides, apportant un peu d'éclat sur le visage pâli par l'hiver et la tristesse.

La chambre était peu éclairée, seuls les murs reflétaient quelques rayons de lumières.

Et elle chantait, chantait. Elle poussait sa voix jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa capacité d'amatrice ignorée. Elle se jetait dans les paroles, versant sa rage, sa défaite subie.

Kalyn Keller était une battante et une gagnante.

Mais elle avait perdu contre le combat de sa vie. Son amour unique et éternel s'était évaporé dans un fracas de rubis et d'or sur fond de Tchaïkovski.

Elle chantait Abbey Lincoln de sa voix d'américaine orpheline, jetée sur le pavé de la vie à seulement seize ans. Elle se disait qu'elle avait tout, possédait tout. Elle était si belle, si puissante, si riche. Mais elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Un regard de jais, une mèche noire rebelle, des lèvres carmins, un jean, des baskets, une batterie rouge et un rire reconnaissable parmi tant.

Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien s'en rappeler, l'ayant fait pendant tellement d'années.

Elle savait désormais qu'il lui était impossible de sentir, d'écouter, de toucher la femme de sa vie à présent.

Longtemps, elle avait continué dans l'ignorance. Savoir qu'elle vivait quelque part lui suffisait.

Or, Daiyu Li était morte.

Kalyn Keller s'arrêta de chanter, laissant les dernières larmes couler le long de sa joue.

La B Alpha au bronzage disparu et cheveux courts se figea une nouvelle fois dans le cocon qu'étaient devenus son esprit et ses souvenirs.

Elle était assise dans son lit, dans la chambre où elle avait vécu quelques-unes de ses plus belles années. Un carnet en cuir noir gribouillé de dessins et de mots était posé sur ses genoux recouverts d'un duvet. L'écriture illisible de Daiyu s'y déversait.

A sa droite, sur la table de cheveux, une rose noire et une carte postale venant d'Argentine traînaient, abandonnées:

_Bien à toi,_

_Phil_

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes inspecta l'enveloppe posée sur un coin du bureau qui trônait au centre de son appartement personnel, un luxe consenti dans la demeure impériale de Bai Long. Il se demandait comment Eva avait pu trouver ce document si convoité. Son intendante était une mystérieuse A Bêta, qui savait pertinemment ce que ses disciples voulaient sans qu'eux-mêmes en eussent connaissance. La personne en question se tenait justement à l'entrée de son bureau, droite comme toujours, longs cheveux blancs délicatement noués en un chignon qui se voulait sévère. Mais comme tout intendant travaillant sous les ordres de l'Empereur d'Asie, son regard trahissait un profond amour pour son disciple.

— A ta place je l'ouvrirai pour la lire. Tu réfléchis trop, dit Eva avant d'aller se servir un verre de son vin préféré.

Elle joua quelques secondes avec le verre avant d'y tremper ses lèvres délicates. A bientôt soixante-dix ans, Eva gardait une forme et une clarté de fer. Tout comme chez Bai Long, l'âge lui donnait sagesse et beauté.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence et manipula lentement l'enveloppe entre deux doigts. Il alla se poster devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la colline du parc de la résidence. Il leva l'objet en question et l'inspecta d'un oeil expert.

— Je suis certaine de son parfaite innocence. Ton geste te trahit, Alex. Il faut savoir reconnaître les signes extérieurs. Le papier utilisé est acheté dans une papeterie banale, et c'est moi qui te l'ai apporté. S'il y avait quelconque danger, je l'aurais détruite sur le champ, continua de le sermonner Eva.

Mycroft se retourna et bredouilla une excuse, les joues en feu. Même après autant d'années, son intendante le piquait au vif. Elle était une redoutable psychologue et comprenait la nature humaine dans ses méandres les plus secrets. Corrigeant son erreur, l'aîné Holmes consentit à ouvrir l'enveloppe et retira une feuille de papier blanche. Il la déplia délicatement avant de se figer.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Mycroft.

— Alex, calme-toi. Et pourrais-je en avoir connaissance?

Mycroft se dirigea vers son intendante et lui fit lire le courrier. Elle se pencha légèrement. Ses sourcils, formant un arc de cercle d'une curve parfaite, se levèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Eva n'éclatait jamais de rire. Sourire aussi sincèrement suffisait pour transmettre ses émotions. L'A Oméga commença la lecture de la lettre manuscrite en anglais et signée de la main propre de sa meilleure amie.

_Myc,_

_Tu m'avais dit que je devais faire des efforts en anglais. Voici la preuve que ceux-ci ne furent pas vains, au contraire! Comme toujours, j'ai dû passer des nuits entières le nez fourré dans les dicos de la bibliothèque de mon père, mais je ne le regrette pas. Saches que j'écris ce testament des archives du Vatican. Diesbach me tuera s'il l'apprend un jour. Croisons les doigts, Myc!_

_Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai appris très jeune les lois en vigueur pour la gestion de ma personne. Ma soi-disant fortune n'est pas exclue de cette longue liste d'impératifs. C'est la dure vie d'une Li, hein? Et bien… j'ai finalement décidé de renoncer à mes droits en qualité de première héritière sur le trône. Tu l'apprendras sûrement avant d'avoir connaissance de cette lettre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma langue dans ma poche. Du moins… pas autant qu'Amelia j'espère! _

_Tout l'héritage provenant de mon père et donc pas de la famille Li seront départagés de cette manière:_

_- Maison familiale à Venise: Mycroft Holmes (toi), William Rothschild et Kalyn Keller en partage égal des droits et de la propriété. Je ne sais pas comment les notaires et autres hommes de loi géreront la succession, mais je sais que vous vous entendrez sur un accord. _

_- Oeuvres d'arts et pièces de collection d'une valeur sentimentale forte: toi, William et Kalyn selon vos choix personnels. Le reste ira à des oeuvres de charité diverses. Je laisse le soin à Amelia d'en décider et ce sera excellent pour son image dans la haute société britannique. _

_- Bibliothèque familiale: merci de tout garder dans un lieu sain et d'en prendre soin. Tout le monde pourra venir la consulter à cette condition. La localisation et la gestion te sont librement attribuées. _

_- Fortune personnelle: elle est petite malheureusement. Vous connaissant, je sais que vous la fructifierez. Merci d'allouer les bénéfices à diverses oeuvres de charité et aux agents de la SSA en retraite pour invalidité. 10% des bénéfices annuels devront aller impérativement à vos enfants à Kalyn, William et toi. Je détesterai les voir être privés de ce qu'une marraine pourrait leur procurer, si je ne suis plus là. La seule condition est qu'ils devront être de bonnes personnes, qu'importent ce qu'ils choisiront de faire de leur vie. _

_- Oeuvres personnelles: je te laisse en prendre connaissance. Ce que tu en feras… réfléchis-y bien. Ils sont tous entreposés aux archives du Vatican. Lis les tous, merci. _

_J'espère sincèrement que tu prendras ces mots dans le contexte qu'ils méritent. Ils n'ont pas été jetés au hasard sur cette feuille banale. Au contraire, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi. _

_Bien à toi et avec tout mon amour et amitié,_

_Ta très chère amie. _

_Signée Son Altesse Impériale Daiyu Iris Li, Princesse Impériale héritière d'Asie et Alpha de famille du clan Li. _

Mycroft croisa le regard embué de son intendante.

— Oh, comme c'est une belle surprise! s'exclama la douce femme en s'essuyant discrètement une larme.

L'A Oméga ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un testament valide au vue de son ton employé. Sacré Daiyu, elle saura toujours nous pousser à bout, reprit Eva.

— Sa signature et sa dernière phrase attestent du contraire. C'est le seul document sur lequel elle signe de son titre impérial.

— Dire que Bai Long ne lui a toujours pas retiré ses titres, même après son renoncement à son héritage.

— Rappelles-toi que Daiyu était son Alpha de famille. N'étant plus que deux dans la famille, et avec le décès de l'époux de Bai Long, Daiyu s'était vue attribuer le titre malgré sa dynamique Alpha-oméga qui pourrait soulever des discussions. C'est une situation unique. Et je pense que cela a poussé Bai Long a lui laisser ses titres par peur de déroger à la règle première des empires asiatiques: les règles du clan passent avant celles de l'empire, répondit calmement Mycroft.

Il relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, la mémorisant dans ses moindres détails. Pour une fois, Daiyu s'était employée à s'appliquer à la rédaction, abandonnant ses gribouillis pour des rondeurs lisibles. C'était suffisant pour témoigner de son sérieux. Son amie décédée avait rédigé le testament avant de renoncer à ses titres, ce qui datait de ses années étudiantes. Elle avait hérité d'une belle petite fortune de son père mais rien n'égalait les quatre-vingt milliards que formait le patrimoine des Li.

_C'est un casse-tête à présent._

La Déshérité ne l'était que de nom. Parce que tant qu'elle gardait ses titres, ce qui était actuellement le cas même après son décès, elle était héritière du clan Li. Or, rien dans son testament n'indiquait ce qu'il fallait faire de toute cette fortune le jour où Bai Long viendrait à disparaître.

_Bai Long est donc le seul décisionnaire._

Se posait alors l'épineux problème de la succession de Bai Long. En effet, le clan Li était éteint à présent et l'Empire n'avait pas d'ordres de succession comme dans les royaumes occidentaux. Daiyu Li avait certes épousée un Rothschild, mais les règles des Li étaient claires: seul un descendant par lien de sang pouvait espérer obtenir une place dans l'ordre de succession. Et Merry n'avait jamais eu d'enfants.

_Je dois aller en parler à Bai Long… _

Ce qui était d'autant plus compliqué. Mycroft ne se voilait pas la face. Le Dragon Blanc était dévasté par l'assassinat de sa petite-fille même si, en apparence, il semblait tenir le coup. Tout le monde affichait un visage impassible. Sauf Kalyn.

— Tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans un état pareil. Laisse le temps faire son travail. Ce n'est pas la pire crise qu'il existe, le rassura Eva, devinant ses pensées une nouvelle fois.

— Eva, nous sommes face à un gros problème.

— Si je me souviens bien, ton plus gros problème actuel se nomme Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Aden Banaart, Gregory Lestrade et une Maserati, plaisanta Eva.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux et engloutit un verre de whisky.

— Ton fauteuil et ta collection de tasse de thé en ont pâti, ajouta l'intendante en fixant les objets en question.

L'A Oméga les avait balancé à terre dans un accès de colère très alpha en apprenant la folie qu'avaient faite les quatre compères et la Maserati. En urgence, il avait nommé Gregory Commissioner afin de lui attribuer un pouvoir conséquent vis-à-vis d'Interpol et changé les niveaux de sécurité des autres personnes impliquées au maximum possible pour des civils. Mais le mal était fait. Désormais, toutes les polices du monde connaissaient les quatre idiots.

— C'est du…

— N'importe quoi, j'en conçois. Mais nous ne sommes qu'humains et ils ne sont que des pions dans l'échiquier, avoua Eva à demi-teinte.

Elle posa une main confortante sur l'épaule de son disciple bien plus grand qu'elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne en retour avant d'inspirer profondément.

— Espérons que le Met ne va pas faire de scandale. J'ai envoyé Sally Donovan les calmer et Amelia en soutien. Elle saura les convaincre d'écouter Donovan grâce à son poste.

— Dieu merci comme tu ne changeras jamais, Alex!

Mycroft leva un sourcil inquisiteur à la remarque pour faire taire les insinuations de son intendante bien trop au courant de ses agissements.

— Le jour où le monde connaîtra tes… succès, ils crieront au scandale. Big Brother veille sur la Terre et utilise son charme pour tout modeler à sa guise.

— Amelia Longburn a gagné les élections par la force du travail et de sa popularité, nuance. Et elle est indépendante. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses agissements en politique.

— Mais ce n'est qu'après que tu l'aies envoyée sur le devant de la scène. Elle voulait être sous les projecteurs depuis des années et tu le lui en as toujours dissuadé. Et un beau jour, la voilà non seulement connue, mais en plus première ministre. Pareil pour Gregory Lestrade, le nouveau superintendent Howard, DCI Gregson, Sally Donovan tous bénéficiant de ton _soutien_. Tu as aidé secrètement Aden en lui octroyant des employés plus qu'efficaces et dévoués, joué avec la présidence en France grâce à tes… charmes. Même Kalyn t'y est dévouée, et tu sais comme elle peut être têtue comme Daiyu. Les seuls qui dérogent à tes agissements restent ton frère et son Alpha. Je ne suis pas surprise non plus des récents développements avec le Circus.

— Je ne fais que mon devoir de conseiller auprès de Bai Long.

Eva lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de sourire avec malice.

— Un jour, tu finiras par tout diriger, reprit-elle.

— …

— Si je peux te conseiller quelque chose… Observes bien Bai Long, tu en apprendras beaucoup sur ses états d'âmes et ses plans pour la suite. Fais attention à Kalyn, elle est trop instable et risque de mettre à nue une de vos plus grandes opérations sans le vouloir. Elle le commence déjà d'ailleurs et tu dois prévenir Phil. Minerva est une perle mais ne crois pas trop en son pouvoir au sein du Circus. Dimitrov reste derrière les commandes et il n'est pas dupe. Et Interpol… je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose qui se retourna en ta faveur, finit de dire Eva avant de quitter discrètement son bureau, comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente.

Mycroft Holmes demeura immobile pendant un long moment, le temps de finir la bouteille de vin abandonnée sur le comptoir et la flasque de whisky. L'alcool l'aidait à se calmer et à réfléchir.

*xXx*

— ...

— ...

Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers son amie, sans résultat. Elle l'ignorait comme au premier jour, s'étant renfermée dans une bulle dont elle seule avait la clé.

— ...

— ...

Il se pinça les lèvres et se replongea dans l'échange de mails qu'il entretenait avec Amelia Longburn-Banaart. Son frère, Sherlock, avait encore eu le don de s'attirer l'attention du monde entier. En tombant dans le piège d'Odval comme un vulgaire débutant, il était non seulement connu de tous les services internationaux et d'Interpol mais avait réussi l'exploit de rendre la SSA, le Circus et la Roseraie visibles aux yeux de tous. Mycroft se prit la tête entre les mains, le désarroi visible. Sherlock était si imprévisible! Et savoir qu'Aden, John et même Greg étaient présents lors des faits ne le rassuraient guère.

— ...

Et voilà qu'il devait en plus tenter de redonner vie à Kalyn. La B Alpha demeurait silencieuse malgré ses regards insistants. Il semblait que même leur langage muet ne fonctionnait plus.

— Kalyn, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, finit-il par lâcher.

Un nouveau bip retentit, venant cette fois-ci de Gregory qui lui faisait un rapport toutes les demi-heures. Pour l'instant, ils demeuraient cachés au centre de Porto qui était à la merci d'Interpol. Sally Donovan tentait de calmer le jeu avec le Met sans grand succès pour le moment. DCI Gregson était en rogne et ne comprenait pas comment Gregory Lestrade était devenu Commissionner de la police de Hong Kong en si peu de temps. C'était une débâcle sans pareille.

— Si tu savais ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, K. Mon frère, son oméga, Aden et Gregory sont tombés dans un piège d'Odval en fuite. Elle a prévenu en secret les journalistes sous couverture d'un scoop au sujet d'une affaire de guerre de gangs et fait exploser trois hangars successivement. Les quatre idiots étaient présents. Ils se sont fait filmer alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver Odval. Les journalistes ont réussi à capturer leurs conversations et leurs disputes... Interpol et toutes les autres organisations gouvernementales sont sur le pied de guerre. J'ai rapidement promu Gregory avec l'accord de Bai Long pour lui donner crédibilité et immunité diplomatique aux yeux des occidentaux, envoyé Sally au Met pour les racheter à notre cause et user de leur influence en occident pour calmer Interpol et demandé à Amelia d'intervenir...

Mycroft se versa un nouveau verre de vin et l'avala d'une traite. Il se pressa les tempes.

— J'ai pris les rênes de l'AIS et de la SSA de manière... connue. Cette crise s'ajoute à celle bien plus embêtante aux Etats-Unis. Le président américain est en colère contre nous pour notre investissement dans la gérance de la guerre civile sans queue ni tête selon lui. Il se dit être non influencé par le Circus mais nous savons que c'est faux. J'ai donc demandé à Ethan de rassembler les troupes afin d'organiser un renversement de pouvoir.

Il leva une nouvelle fois son regard sur son amie avant de fixer un point invisible devant lui. L'impassibilité avait repris ses droits sur l'expression emphatique qui le décrivait ces derniers jours. Il se tint droit, agrippa le manche de son parapluie.

— Dans moins de deux semaines, il y aura un nouveau président aux Etats-Unis. J'ai donné... carte blanche à Ethan. On peut se... débarrasser de l'actuel président s'il le faut. Et ensuite, nous nous occuperons d'Interpol. J'ai envoyé Sacha tenter de convaincre le directeur. Si elle échoue, nous passerons à la stratégie numéro cinq. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'engager des... négociations.

Kalyn continuait de l'éviter.

— Si Gregory, Sherlock, John et Aden ne parviennent pas à se tirer d'affaire, je serai obligé de les faire capturer par le MI-6 pour calmer la crise diplomatique qui commence à faire rage entre le Met, la police de Hong Kong, celle du Portugal et Interpol. Tu sais que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. User du MI-6 donnera l'illusion aux occidentaux que Hong Kong et l'Asie ne sont pas en train d'entrer dans leurs affaires. Ce qui est actuellement la dernière chose à faire avec les tensions déjà existantes entre occident et orient.

Mycroft Holmes fixa ses pieds chaussés dans des souliers sur-mesure britanniques.

— Sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre est au courant. Elle est réticente mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, mon nom est également connu des têtes pensantes des services secrets occidentaux. C'est devenu dangereux pour nos agents de la SSA infiltrés. Et Minerva vient de me prévenir d'une enquête interne au Circus lancée par Dimitrov Ostrovski. Si l'implication de Minerva avec nous est découverte, nous serions obligés de nous en séparer et de faire marche arrière. Cela est bien entendu une solution de dernier recours.

Il avait beau débiter tous les plans qui avaient muri dans son esprit en l'espace de seulement quatre heures, sans résultat. En règle général, Kalyn abhorrait le sacrifice d'agents SSA sur le terrain. Mycroft était bien moins conciliant. Parfois, il fallait enlever quelques mauvaises herbes pour sauver toute la pelouse. C'était actuellement le cas.

— Eva m'accuse de trop forcer sur la boisson. Je ne suis pas de son avis. Mais j'avoue devoir arrêter la cigarette...

Son portable retentit une nouvelle fois. C'était Minerva. Elle lui informait demeurer hors des soupçons de Dimitrov Ostrovski pour l'instant.

— Tu vois, le fait qu'elle me consulte pour un oui ou un non atteste de son manque de conviction personnelle. Un agent aguerri ne devrait jamais pouvoir changer de camp aussi facilement. Aujourd'hui, Minerva est avec nous, mais que dire du futur? Nous ne savons jamais. J'ai deux agents postés dans le Circus pour l'épauler. Ces agents ont consigne de l'éliminer au moindre changement de... conviction.

Un autre message en provenance du Vatican provoqua chez l'A Oméga un haussement des épaules.

— Diesbach est en rage. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai pu laisser Sherlock et Aden ensemble. Ce dernier est une bombe à retardement. Heleen avait raison. Son fils ne sera jamais un dirigeant au sein de la SSA malgré son génie. Il est trop... sentimental. Et il tient cela d'elle-même en personne, n'est-ce pas?

Même provoquer Kalyn en parlant d'Heleen n'avait aucun effet sur sa personne.

— Voilà un autre message en provenance d'Ethan cette fois. Le secrétaire général des Etats-Unis vient de donner sa démission. C'est une nouvelle éclairante, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'ai jamais pris en considération, mais j'avoue reconnaître en lui un peu d'intelligence en comparaison au président. Le directeur de la CIA me propose de s'occuper de lui en personne s'il le faut.

Mycroft esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— Parfois, il est bien utile d'entretenir des liens... intimes avec certains dirigeants. La CIA est bien plus flexible avec nous depuis la nomination de son nouveau directeur. Il continue encore de me remercier de lui avoir donné cette chance inouïe alors qu'il n'était que simple agent de la CIA.

L'Homme de Glace était de retour.

— ...

*xXx*

Ling et Eva avaient écouté l'échange unilatéral avec lassitude. Ils connaissaient plus que tout les caractères de leurs disciples respectifs.

— Il se remet à jouer les machiavéliques méchants à chats persans et à boire. Elle s'entête à quitter le monde matériel en s'enfermant dans ses pas de danses et paroles de chansons abêtissantes. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, souffla Eva en raccrochant le combiné qui reliait la chambre de Ling à celle de Kalyn.

Chaque intendant possédait le matériel nécessaire pour veiller correctement sur leurs disciples. Cela était strictement secret.

— Il faut aller prévenir son Eminence et Diesbach. Il est temps pour eux d'aller botter les fesses à ces deux énergumènes. Ce n'est pas possible que Mycroft recommence à jouer les barons de la SSA et de l'AIS, râla Ling.

Eva lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

— Phil devrait peut-être revoir ses priorités et rentrer, murmura Ling.

— L'idéal serait pour Kalyn de se reprendre en main. Elle seule peut coller un peu de réalisme dans les rêves de grandeur d'Alex.

— Mais c'est une solution à double tranchant. Tant qu'elle continue à rester en état végétatif, sa fortune resta stagnante. Si elle se réveille, et avec la crise qui menace l'équilibre de plus en plus faible entre Orient et Occident, elle sera tentée de doubler sa fortune pour contrôler toute l'économie de l'Occident. Les conséquences seraient encore plus graves. L'Occident n'est actuellement pas prêt pour fonctionner selon les règles sociales qui régissent l'Orient. Les occidentaux ne sont pas assez éduqués dans les thèses modernes contrairement aux asiatiques progressifs. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir en plus une guerre froide entre orient et occident alors que nous nous enlisons avec le Circus et la Roseraie.

— Il faut impérativement qu'Aden cesse de s'obstiner à retrouver l'assassin de Daiyu et par extension de ses parents. Il doit constituer un capital assez conséquent pour contrebalancer la fortune de Kalyn, ajouta Eva, pensive.

— Nous sommes face à une cascade de problèmes... soupira Ling en se massant les tempes.

— Rappelles-toi que tout cela vient d'une simple remarque faite par William Rothschild des années de cela, lorsqu'il n'était qu'étudiant et que Mycroft n'était pas encore connu sous le nom d'Alex.

*xXx*

— _Vous savez les gars... ce serait bien un jour si tout le monde pouvait vivre sans se préoccuper de sa dynamique, de son sexe et de son orientation sexuelle... C'est un peu un rêve, mais ce serait si bien! Je suis américain, né en Occident et malgré tout mon amour pour l'Asie, je rêve de pouvoir un jour vivre dans mon pays d'origine, libre comme l'air..._

_William Rothschild fixa de ses yeux brillants ses amis rassemblés sous le pavillon préféré de Bai Long. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur son disciple américain avant de se replonger dans le jeu de go qu'il menait contre Mycroft Alexander Holmes. _

— _Ouais... ce serait si cool... On ne perd rien à vouloir rêver et essayer, non? répondit Philibert avant de reprendre la lecture de son bouquin. _

— _Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre comme Myc et Merry. Les deux sont si libres... souffla Kalyn. _

— _Tout est dans la tête, ajouta Eva. _

— _Mais si on arrive à rentrer cela dans la tête de toute la population mondiale, on résoudra tant de problèmes de guerre, de société, de... de tout! s'écria Will, enthousiaste, les bras en l'air._

— _Dans ce cas, on pourra dire que la liberté s'écrit avec un M... un hommage à Merry et Myc, plaisanta Albert Longburn avant de recevoir en pleine tête une chaussure de la Merry en question. _

_Et Bai Long s'arrêta net de jouer une seconde, la pièce de go entre deux doigts. Tout le monde se tût._

* * *

Mémoire rendu, un chapitre de Bêta ou Bêta publié, un autre de mon autre histoire en cours... C'est bien! Mais pas trop pour cette partie du coup héhé. J'ai mis du temps à terminer ce chapitre, car j'ai envie de mieux faire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bon, dès le prochain, on aura de nouveau de l'action! Je dois juste trouver des innovations en terme d'actions. J'ai peur de me répéter après tout ce que j'ai déjà écris précédemment XP

Merci pour vos commentaires et autres! Et bonne bonne bonne lecture! ;)


	6. Cinq

— Cinq —

Hong Kong,

_28 janvier_

_Jour 45_

Deux écrans étaient allumés, magnifiques appareils de couleur blanche et design sobre. C'était une création tout juste sortie de chez Samsung, entreprise en majorité détenue par Kalyn et Mycroft.

Ce dernier terminait de boutonner une manchette, les yeux d'un bleu profond fixés sur la tablette numérique posée sur le bureau. Elle affichait quelques prises de vue de Gregory Lestrade au Portugal.

Un visage féminin apparut sur l'écran de droite: Minerva du Circus.

— C'est la première fois que je vous vois être aussi distingué, fit-elle en guise de salutation.

Il se tourna vers l'écran et retourna le salut d'un hochement de la tête.

— Comprenez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me promener torse nu et enchaîné, ma chère, répondit Holmes dans un ton sarcastique.

— Je n'ai rien fait à ce niveau-là. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, votre... accoutrement lors de votre captivité étaient l'oeuvre unique de notre _ami_ commun.

— Qu'avez-vous de nouveau sur lui?

— Observez mes alentours.

Mycroft l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Minerva n'était pas aux Etats-Unis. Elle était en Thaïlande.

— La chaleur et la pauvreté vous ont-ils manquées? ajouta-t-il.

L'A Oméga savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne devait surtout pas citer de lieux précis dans une conversation vidéo, aussi privée et protégée par les satellites du Vatican qu'elles l'étaient.

— Enquête interne. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Des soupçons pèsent sur tout le monde. Mes homologues sont en rage.

Mycroft laissa transparaître une once d'inquiétude sur son visage de marbre.

— Je suis hors de cause... Ma popularité et les derniers évènements jouent en ma faveur. Etant en charge du dossier des Etats-Unis, je suis protégée. Et voilà où mes recherches m'ont menées... continua la brune hispanique en désignant ses alentours.

— Tenez-moi au courant.

— Dans la mesure du possible. Et... merci pour tout.

L'écran s'éteignit d'un coup. Mycroft avait gagné la confiance de Minerva grâce à quelques mots bien placés, quelques expositions des thèses déterrées par Daiyu Li et la vérité sur les agissements du Circus. Mais ce qui avait fait le déclic était son implication dans les études supérieures des frères et soeurs de la Conseillère du Circus. Sans lui, la famille nombreuse de Minerva n'aurait jamais ou accéder à l'université, encore moins à Harvard et à Columbia.

Satisfait des récentes avancées, il se tourna vers le second écran et reprit ses recherches actives dans les réseaux informatiques des banques et autres établissements financiers. Il devait impérativement trouver l'origine des fonds infinis du Circus et de la Roseraie. S'il réussissait, il pourrait couper les deux organisations à leurs sources et éviter à un certain nombre d'agents SSA de mourir inutilement en infiltration.

Il arrivait juste au niveau de la Meryll Linch lorsque les lignes de codes commencèrent à disparaître les unes après les autres.

_Découvert!_

Il se retira rapidement de la banque et entreprit de contrecarrer les possibles contre-attaques à son encontre. Il devait impérativement protéger le sol de Hong Kong. Rien ne servait d'ajouter une crise entre Asie et Occident au milieu de toutes les autres.

Un message apparut sur l'écran. C'était une liste de noms d'entreprises liées à l'industrie pharmaceutique. Un coeur et trois smileys accompagnaient le tout. Ainsi que le code habituellement utilisé par la SSA pour désigner le Circus.

Mycroft se lança à la poursuite de l'origine du message. Si seulement Kalyn et Alice avaient été là! Il aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal. L'informatique était un art qu'il ne maîtrisait que vaguement, juste assez pour se protéger et grappiller quelques informations ici et là. Malheureusement, les deux femmes étaient hors d'atteintes. La première continuait à chagriner son amour perdu et sa foi en l'amitié et dans l'humanité. En effet, quel genre de mentor pouvait tuer l'amour de son disciple avant de se suicider et entraîner la mort de son oméga lié en même temps? Et la deuxième... Alice portait encore les traces des nombreux chocs induits par les décisions de Dimitrov Ostrovski, son ancien coéquipier et supérieur hiérarchique. Elle s'était recluse dans une vie de citoyenne américaine lambda, employée de Starbucks.

Et l'écran continuait de lui envoyer des coeurs et des smileys, sans raison apparente. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de la localisation de Sherlock, il aurait cru que tout ceci était une sale blague de son frère. Ce dernier s'amusait à le devancer dans ses recherches sur la Roseraie au travers de messages caustiques et très... désagréables. Gregory et John le surveillaient de près mais Aden donnait du travail supplémentaire.

Un autre message apparut. C'était la liste des programmes de télévision de cette soirée à Hong Kong.

Après lecture attentive, Mycroft comprit que tout ceci lui était uniquement destiné. Il grommela quelques insultes en mandarin lorsque quelques programmes furent surlignés en direct en jaune.

_Le Bachelor_

_L'Oméga en folie_

_Histoire de l'indépendance de pensée chez les Omégas_

_Le Mystère A Oméga_

_Séduire un A Alpha en dix jours_

_Cacher sa dynamique ou non?_

Et cette foutue liste continuait. Mycroft se frappa le visage, désespéré par les nombreuses piques qui lui étaient adressées.

— Tchiiiuuuu!

L'A Oméga se retourna vivement sur l'origine du cri très féminin qui venait de le surprendre. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, fine comme une liane et immense chignon sur le sommet du crâne se précipitait vers lui.

— Micky! cria-t-elle avant de l'enfourcher et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Toujours sans voix, Mycroft défila les nombreux visages qu'il connaissait de la SSA dans son esprit sans aucun souvenir flagrant. Ceci dit, la jeune femme puait l'A Alpha et il se déroba à la hâte.

— Tu m'as trop manqué! continua-t-elle de minauder tout en esquissant des moues boudeuses.

Enfin, Mycroft se dépêtra des kilomètres de bras et jambes et mini-jupes et bracelets colorés pour observer la jeune fille. Il roula des yeux.

— Kim Yi Na... dit-il, abasourdi par le changement dans la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue quelques années auparavant dans le centre ville de Pékin.

La petite Kim était devenue une redoutable jeune femme, A Alpha de surcroît malgré son tempérament plutôt A Oméga pour le moment. Elle avait gardé son espièglerie enfantine, une frange qui avait besoin d'être taillée, une silhouette à faire pâlir Sherlock tant elle était fine et bien arrondie là où il le fallait. New Balance aux pieds, chaussettes arrivant mi-cuisse d'écolières japonaises, mini-jupe moulante, T-shirt à message un peu trop grand et très court, c'était l'incarnation de l'adolescente coréenne à la mode. Son maquillage forcé sur les yeux le prouvait bien: Kim Yi Na ressemblait à un membre de ces groupes K-pop.

Et dire qu'il l'avait ramassée à douze ans dans la rue lors d'un déplacement au QG scientifique de la SSA. L'intelligence vive de la jeune fille, son désespoir et sa soif de s'en sortir avaient convaincu Mycroft de la recueillir. En quelques jours, elle avait intégré la SSA avec le nouveau prénom de Kim et il l'avait envoyée dans les bras des intendants bienveillants pour lui offrir foyer et avenir doré. Mais comme toute recrue orpheline et mineure, il n'avait pas pu s'en approcher avant sa majorité. La politique de Bai Long en la matière était très stricte. Très protecteur et possessif envers les jeunes, il les cloîtrait dans les hautes montagnes du fin fond de la Chine pour les couvrir des dangers extérieurs, mais aussi pour les former comme bon lui semblait: lavage de cerveau, conditionnement des personnalités et natures liées à leur dynamique et entraînement de haute volée compris. C'était ce qu'avait connu Kalyn entre autres. Et pour le moins qu'on en puisse dire, c'était le bon choix puisque ni Kim ni Kalyn semblaient être devenues folles... Même si enlever les traits de caractères A Alphas à la petite le troublait.

— Six ans que je ne t'ai plus vu... Viens-là que je t'inspecte! dit-il soudain ému, les bras grands ouverts.

— J'ai dix-huit ans cette année, alors on m'a laissée sortir. C'est fou comme c'est grand et beau ici! s'écria la jeune fille dans un anglais britannique parfait.

Elle s'enroula dans les bras de son bienfaiteur, reniflant sa douce senteur mielleuse.

— Je parle cinq langues, suis experte en karaté et autres arts martiaux et vais étudier dans quelques mois l'ingénierie financière au MIT! dit-elle comme s'il était tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille d'être aussi douée, belle et séduisante à son âge.

Mais Mycroft sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Le caractère expansif et très Lolita de la jeune fille laissaient présager quelque chose qu'il redoutait...

_Bai Long en projette d'en faire une agent de plaisir..._

Il lui prit le visage et inspecta sa peau parfaitement diaphane, descendit vers la poitrine ronde, ferme et presque indécente pour une femme encore fille et s'attarda sur la mini-jupe très courte. Il savait que dessous, se cachait la preuve de sa dynamique. Mycroft couina et s'enfouit une nouvelle fois dans le cou de sa petite Kim, encore vierge et probablement ignorante de ce qui l'attendait à court terme.

Agenouillée sur ses cuisses, dos cambré, lèvres déjà pulpeuses comme celles de Kalyn... C'était exactement ce qu'appréciaient les Alphas homosexuels dans le genre d'Arthur Winston et les Omégas très dominants tels que... lui. Mycroft frissonna de plus belle, refoulant ses hormones aiguisés par la proximité d'une A Alpha si sexy qu'il en avait peur pour elle... et pour lui. _Pauvre petite. _Elle aurait pu être sa fille, l'appeler maman ou papa et se pendre à son cou...

En quelques secondes, sa décision était prise. Kim resterait à ses côtés et ne fera aucune mission sans sa supervision ou accord. Il avait bien le droit d'imposer ceci à Bai Long...

— Je ne veux pas connaître tes capacités à analyser, combattre, séduire ou suivre des ordres. Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes lire, tes loisirs, tes passions, tes rêves. Alors... racontes-moi tout, souffla l'aîné Holmes.

Kim lui avait fait oublier Gregory.

*xXx*

Elle avait tenté de tout révéler à son ami. Elle espérait qu'elle avait bien réussi sa tâche. Mycroft n'était pas dupe.

Elle aurait voulu lui dévoiler son identité, mais elle avait encore si peur... Tellement peur d'être découverte que la toile d'Andy Warhol demeurait dissimulée sous le canapé-lit défraichi de son appartement.

Employée de Starbucks... C'était sa vie désormais.

Seulement... sa vie d'antan lui manquait tellement. Tableaux de maîtres, galeries d'arts privées, soirées mondaines, et les enchères... Comme elle aimait ces enchères qui lui donnaient le tournis, la faisait frémir d'excitation et de sensualité... Et pourtant, cette malheureuse décision avait été mûrement réfléchie et sienne! On ne se retirait pas de la scène sur un coup de tête et encore moins changer sa dynamique pour revenir du jour au lendemain!

Mais elle s'inquiétait tellement... Heureusement que garder un ordinateur n'était plus un luxe de nos jours. Le piratage demeurait sa passion. Et ce qu'elle découvrait chaque jour lui refroidissait de plus en plus les entrailles jusqu'à la faire pleurer de tristesse pour ces malheureuses victimes.

Le financement du Circus provenait essentiellement des firmes pharmaceutiques. En échange, le Circus fournissait matières premières pour tester les médicaments. Ces matières premières étaient essentiellement des humains issus des pays pauvres. L'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur 2.0 résolu grâce à Sherlock Holmes et ses amis était également liée. De même que les disparitions mystérieuses dans les quatre coins du monde. Et pourquoi vouloir contrôler les Etats-Unis? Ces derniers étaient les premiers consommateurs de médicaments. Contrôler ce marché à travers celui de la politique était donc indispensable. Mais ce n'était pas tout, loin de là. Le Circus désirait créer une nouvelle race d'humains... C'était...

Alice Imogen se prit la tête entre ses mains couvertes de bagues bons marché Forever 21. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur rousseur flamboyante, boucles frisées naturelles encadrant son visage recouvert de larmes.

En arrière plan, la révolte continuait. Les manifestants et rebelles avaient transformé New-York en un champ de bataille moderne. Les taxis enflammés servaient de boucliers, les pavés devenaient munitions.

Au milieu de tout ceci, Alice continuait à creuser, creuser, creuser... Et à tout envoyer à Mycroft en espérant que le seul ami encore au courant de son existence puisse l'aider.

_Si seulement j'ai les coordonnées de John Watson!_

De l'autre côté, la Roseraie s'aidait des pays traditionalistes pour se renflouer. Quelles étaient leurs motivations? C'était si opaque...

*xXx*

Portugal, Porto

_31 janvier_

_Jour 48_

Sherlock Holmes comprenait qu'ils avaient été menés en bateau. Odval était très intelligente, brillante même. En attirant leur attention complète sur elle, elle les avait détourné des autres pièges qui pullulaient. Désormais, ils étaient non seulement recherchés par la police d'Espagne, mais également par Interpol. Et comme toujours, c'était son frère qui s'occupait de ramasser les miettes semées. Ce dernier avait dépêché Sally Donovan au MET pour tenter de calmer les esprits, mit Gregson nouvellement promu sur l'affaire et ajouté la première ministre Amelia Longburn pour appuyer le tout. Tout ceci en raison de quelques explosifs bien placés en pleine journée et à quelques journalistes au courant des faits avant même leurs réalisations. Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait admirer ou détester leur proie. Odval n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais enfin, ils la tenaient.

C'était d'ailleurs vraiment bizarre. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'agent de la Roseraie, robotique en apparence et très froide, devait uniquement suivre des ordres. Mais plus ils la coursaient, plus ils parvenaient à saisir toute l'ingéniosité de la femme d'origine mongole. Alors quel était donc son rôle au sein de la Roseraie?

L'A Alpha avait établi quelques conclusions à ses recherches, conjointement avec son frère exilé à Hong Kong. La Roseraie vivait grâce à des fonds financiers en provenance de pays profondément traditionalistes tels que la Russie et les pays du Golfe Persique. L'Inde également n'était pas étrangère même si elle jouait double jeu avec une politique sociale soi-disant pro-bêta. A côté de cela, quelques donateurs privés s'en donnaient à coeur joie d'aider l'organisation. Ensuite, la Roseraie prônait des thèses très traditionnelles allant dans le sens de la restauration. C'était bien entendu une utopie. Il était impossible de faire retour en arrière, surtout en Occident. L'Asie n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte puisque Bai Long avait dressé des remparts idéologiques de part et d'autres de son continent contrôlé. Alors que recherchait donc la Roseraie? Sherlock n'était pas dupe. L'organisation était terrifiante à la fois dans ses actions, ses plans obscures et même ses membres étaient encore inconnus de tous. Contrairement au Circus, la Roseraie désirait imposer des thèses primitives. Ces dernières tournaient autour de la suprématie des dynamiques dominantes: alphas et omégas. Les alphas travaillaient et construisaient le monde tandis que les omégas enfantaient. C'était simple et réducteur. Sherlock grimaça.

Au milieu de toutes ces idéologies Circus et Roseraie opposées, l'Asie de Bai Long laissait les dynamiques libres. Les bêtas, alphas, omégas... chacun vivait libre de sa dynamique. Mais le problème était l'éducation. Seul un peuple hautement éduqué et peu nombreux pouvait achever cette utopie. C'était pourquoi le taux d'éducation en Asie était hallucinant. N'importe qui pouvait parler deux ou trois langues et comprendre l'actualité. Mais à quel prix? Celui de l'enfermement sur soi, d'un régime presque tyrannique, d'un lavage de cerveau commencé dès la maternelle.

— Sherlock?

La voix de John résonnait dans son esprit. Sherlock la mit de côté un instant, juste le temps de rassembler le reste de ses pensées. En effet, ils étaient une nouvelle fois sur une piste viable d'Odval. Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à leur casser les pieds!

— Sherlock?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et la dégagea violemment.

— Sherlock!

— Je réfléchis, pas le temps!

Il ignora les alentours et ses amis qui insistaient. Il tenait quelque chose d'important...

Sherlock s'agrippa la tête et tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

La Roseraie n'était pas utopique au point de vouloir imposer une simple thèse traditionaliste à la population générale! Elle cherchait forcément autre chose.

Le Circus désirait instaurer une nouvelle ère avec une nouvelle dynamique hybride et parfaite; le tout, en prônant la civilisation sur la bestialité. C'était ce qu'il avait déduit ces derniers mois en se basant sur les enquêtes, les indices, les témoignages et les récentes discussions qu'il avait eu avec Minerva. Mais Dimitrov avait changé les plans du Circus pour gagner davantage de fonds avec en arrière plan la revanche.

La Roseraie... La Roseraie... Sherlock trépignait d'impatience. Pour une fois, son cerveau ne tournait pas assez vite à son goût. Putain!

Il savait qu'elle était en guerre contre la SSA et le Circus indirectement. Il savait qu'elle avait provoqué la guerre entre le Circus de Dimitrov et la SSA. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait essayé de s'allier avec la SSA dans l'unique but d'entrer en Asie et la détruire de l'intérieur: sans résultat puisque Anna avait été si directe dans son refus qu'elle était désormais dans un coma profond. Enfin, il savait que son frère, Kalyn et précédemment Merry enquêtaient en secret sur un autre aspect de l'organisation.

S'il découvrait le but de leurs recherches, peut-être qu'il trouverait les raisons véritables de la Roseraie.

Mais pour le moment, son frère et Kalyn s'empêtraient dans leur chagrin pour Merry et demeuraient d'une totale incapacité.

Sherlock grogna, ragea, s'énerva.

— Sherlock!

Il sursauta. John et Aden étaient attroupés autour de lui, les visages alertes. L'A Alpha se remit peu à peu de ses pensées et observa ses alentours.

Gregory Lestrade et Odval étaient face à face, deux armes prêtes à tirer pointées l'une vers l'autre, immobiles.

Sherlock sentait John lui agripper la taille et renifler son cou en quête de réassurance. Aden demeurait stoïque, de peur de commettre une erreur, son passé le hantait encore.

— Gregory Lestrade, Commissionner de la police de Hong Kong et dévoué agent de Bai Long, je présume? demanda froidement la mongole assassin.

Gregory acquiesça en silence.

— Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et... Aden Xander Banaart? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en direction des trois amis.

Ces derniers imitèrent Gregory, pleinement conscients de la dangerosité de la situation.

— Je pensais avoir été claire. La Roseraie n'aime pas être dérangée dans ses agissements. Vous... fouinez un peu trop.

— On ne m'a pas prévenu de cette nouvelle, riposta Sherlock.

Odval écarquilla des yeux avant de pointer l'arme sur le détective génie.

— Souvenez-vous d'Anna Ulanov.

John frissonna frissonna et lui agrippa le poignet. Aden serra les poings, prêt à en découdre. Et, contrairement aux attentes, Gregory demeurait toujours aussi calme... presque apaisant.

— Votre organisation manque cruellement de donations régulières. Vous pensez entrer en Asie et y provoquer la panique comme aux Etats-Unis pour ensuite apparaître comme ses sauveurs et gagner les faveurs de la population. C'est exactement la même chose qui se trame aux Etats-Unis, mais avec le Circus pour cible. Vous désirez les chasser de leur territoire en déclenchant une guerre civile. Profiter de l'intervention de la SSA pour réduire vos coûts et ensuite la défaire en son propre territoire est une brillante stratégie. Vous n'avez juste pas idée que nous sommes au courant de tout, attesta Gregory Lestrade à la surprise générale.

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment? Lestrade... Il savait bien plus qu'il ne le devait, plus même que lui!

— La Roseraie agit pour le bien de l'humanité, répéta Odval comme un robot.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que John et Aden levèrent les yeux aux cieux et tressaillirent.

Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les uniformes du Circus. Ces derniers étaient armés et ils en étaient la cible.

Quant à Odval... elle était épargnée.

_Ce n'est pas le Circus de Minerva. Que se passe-t-il là-bas? Est-elle découverte par Dimitrov? Jamais le Circus nous viserait pour défendre Odval. _

L'assassin de la Roseraie avait conscience du danger... sans aucun doute. Mais elle ignorait les agents du Circus pour le regard déterminé de Gregory Lestrade.

Sherlock sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que voulait donc le Circus?

— On ne fera de mal à personne, dit John en direction du Circus.

Sherlock était à deux doigts de soupirer et lever les yeux aux cieux. Comment pouvait-on sortir de telles paroles dans une situation de vie ou de mort? Trois organisations réunies... Qui allait y passer? Et pourquoi ne visaient-ils pas Odval, mais seulement eux?

— Rendez-vous, cela vous est bien plus bénéfique que d'essayer de vous défendre, cria enfin une voix masculine étouffée par un masque.

Sherlock leva les bras aux cieux mais pas pour la raison attendue et fit signe à ses amis de faire de même. Il reconnaissait le regard d'un assassin aguerri. Et cet homme l'était avec certitude. Il valait donc mieux se rendre et trouver une échappatoire plus tard. Connaissant les méthodes de Dimitrov Ostrovski, l'A Alpha savait qu'ils ne seraient pas tués. Le traitre était trop fier et joueur pour cela. _Conséquence typique d'un homme en manque de reconnaissance de ses pairs. _

Mais Odval n'était pas de cet avis. Il visa un des membres du Circus.

— Je vous conseille de faire de même, Odval. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous, continua la voix étouffée en visant la jeune femme en retour.

Gregory et Sherlock se fixaient des yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire.

— Plutôt mourir que de me rendre, fit-elle avant de pointer l'arme sur elle.

Le Circus tira, elle également.

Gregory continuait de le fixer, déterminé. Sherlock ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais il pouvait voir derrière la silhouette de Lestrade la jeune femme s'écrouler à terre, le cerveau explosé, débris éclatant au vol.

Par instinct, Sherlock recouvrit les yeux de son John.

Aden était pétrifié.

Gregory se retourna, visa, et atteignit l'homme à la voix étouffée. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

Sherlock se jeta sur John et le plaqua à terre sous une déferlante de tirs.

Les deux derniers agents du Circus durent abattus. Levant la tête, l'A Alpha aperçu une longue chevelure noire, silhouette fine et très jeune déguerpir en vitesse.

_On dirait Merry en plus jeune... _

Et il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur John qui n'était plus là. Ce dernier s'occupait de traiter Greg et Aden, tous deux touchés légèrement par des éraflures.

Odval, morte, gisait dans un amas de sang et de débris humains.

Sherlock se retint de vomir.

* * *

Ou comment Sherlock en vient aux mêmes conclusions que Mycroft (cf. Partie 3)!

Bon, un peu de piments et autres aussi. Ca sent le roussi pour tout :)

Merci à tous pour vos messages et patience!


	7. Six

— Six —

Portugal, Porto

31 janvier

Jour 48

— C'est fou, c'est totalement fou! continuait de gesticuler Aden Xander Banaart en sirotant son cinquième café de l'après-midi.

Il leva les bras aux cieux avant de gesticuler dans tous les sens une énième fois, déclenchant l'indignation des autres clients du café ensoleillé dans lequel ils s'étaient attablés.

— Pour un agent, tu pourrais être moins extravagant, jeta Sherlock le nez enfoncé dans son portable.

Aden lui lança un regard scandalisé avant de sortir son ordinateur portable et recommencer à nuire le monde. Sherlock se demandait parfois comment son empire de la technologie continuait à fonctionner avec un fondateur et dirigeant pareil, mais les preuves s'accumulaient en sa faveur. Aden Banaart était tellement indispensable à l'économie américaine qu'une seule de ses décisions pouvait provoquer une crise économique sans précédent. L'A Alpha était donc certain qu'Aden était utile à son frère, surtout après le dernier appel reçu d'Ethan Miller. Selon leur ami américain, New-York venait de déloger de son poste son maire de longue date, un proche du président contesté.

— Laisses-le tranquille, tenta de le calmer John Watson en lui pressant le poignet. Sherlock soupira et l'embrassa.

— Maintenant, tu comprends ce qu'on endure tous les jours avec toi, Sherlock, ajouta Gregory, nullement inquieté par les derniers rebondissements.

Une équipe de la SSA dépêchée en vitesse s'était occupée du corps. Et chose étrange, Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas été plus surpris que cela. Il était même... nullement préoccupé par la Roseraie et encore moins par le Circus. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère, Sherlock aurait juré que ce dernier s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion. Sauf qu'à l'exception d'un certain Gregory Dale Lestrade et la SSA, son frère n'avait pas d'autres occupations dignes d'intérêt.

_A moins que... Non, impossible! Greg est sa drogue, sa raison de vivre, son unique soutien moral et physique depuis le décès de Merry et la crise de Kalyn. Jamais nous n'avons reçu autant d'appels téléphoniques de sa part. Et la raison repose bien sur l'absence de Greg à ses côtés... Pourtant, il téléphone moins ces derniers temps._

— J'ai racheté trois caves de Porto juste à l'instant, s'écria soudain Aden avant de se replonger dans son ordinateur comme si cela ne constituait qu'une routine bien ennuyante.

John et Sherlock levèrent les yeux sur l'A Bêta, parfaitement synchronisés dans leur attitude et leurs mouvements. Gregory les observait, le sourire en coin. N'importe qui pouvait constater que l'A Alpha et le B Oméga blond étaient non seulement en couple, mais aussi liés.

— Elle s'est suicidée pour tenter d'échapper à nos assaillants. Pourquoi? Elle aurait très bien pu s'y dégager en quelques tours de passe-passe... constatait John tout en jouant avec le bracelet de lien en cuir que portait sa moitié.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, humant sa douce odeur chocolatée encore empreinte de choc et de stress. Il pouvait sentir le sourire qu'il connaissait par coeur mais dont il ne s'en remettait jamais. C'était surprenant comment après tout ce temps et une adorable fille, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux comme au premier jour. Peut-être bien que... _Non, les Holmes ne sont pas très mariages comme ce qui est à la mode aujourd'hui, préférant s'arrêter aux cérémonies de lien traditionnelles..._ Mais peut-être bien que...

— Hmmm... Sherlock... murmurait John.

_Oh! _

Il pouvait sentir le souffle se faisant saccadé de son oméga, un doigt agrippant son poignet, l'autre main caressant sa joue rugueuse d'un début de barbe Alpha, conséquence fâcheuse de leur voyage interminable.

_John, John... Oh, John!_

— AHEEMMMM!

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent avant de balbutier quelques excuses.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade daigna lâcher un rictus compréhensif devant ses deux amis amoureux. Les deux hommes rayonnaient de bonheur ensemble. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'une séparation longue pouvait provoquer chez eux.

— Dé... désolé Greg, balbutia John rouge pivoine.

Aden continuait toujours de les ignorer, transcendé par son ordinateur.

Alors Gregory laissa transparaître un sourire bienveillant presque paternel. Il était passé par là. Ses premières années passées en compagnie de son ex-femme avaient été si heureuses. Avec le recul, Greg n'était plus aussi amer sur son divorce et les deux dernières années de souffrance endurée. Ils avaient fait le bon choix. Son ex-épouse et lui n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre comme John et Sherlock. Ils n'avaient même pas songé à se lier, juste à se marier! Et aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait plus rien.

Il avait Mycroft.

Ou plutôt, il couchait avec Mycroft à intervalles régulier, plantait ses dents dans sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses bras, partout. Sauf dans la nuque. Il se remémorait chaque tâche de rousseur, se repassait encore, encore, encore, toujours et encore les lettres blanches qui formaient le tatouage dissimulé de l'A Oméga. Il se plongeait dans ses yeux, revoyait le parapluie posé contre la porte d'entrée de la suite au Ritz, sa propre guitare abandonnée dans le lit défait, trois boutons de manchette sur la table de chevet, une montre gousset, une Girard-Perregaux vintage au pied du lit.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Mycroft.

Sherlock lisait dans les pensées de John tandis que ce dernier pouvait décrire à la seconde près les raisons de son humeur et son état de santé. Les deux formaient un duo qui s'interagissait de lui-même, isolés du reste monde ou non. Ils s'auto-suffisaient, se nourrissaient de leur amour. L'expression d'amour et d'eau fraîche retrouvait tout son sens premier avec eux.

Greg ignorait la couleur préférée de Mycroft.

Sherlock ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il achetait un pull pour John, de même que ce dernier pouvait réciter de tête les nombreuses lectures passées de son Alpha. Le B Oméga faisait les courses, le cadet Holmes s'occupait de louer ses dvds préférés. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se mettre d'accord, de se consulter. Chaque acte était perfection, tout était parfait, bien en rythme et en accord avec leurs pensées. Ils étaient plus que liés.

A quoi bon aimer un homme qui vous traitait comme un vulgaire objet?

Greg s'en fichait complètement. Il l'aimait, il l'avait dans sa peau, son coeur. Il respirait au travers de ses paroles, de ses manies, de ses appels quotidiens. C'était sa moitié recherchée, la partie qui manquait à son âme, son esprit, son tout. Il suffoquait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, le regarder téléphoner, l'écouter valser les mots entre ordres et menaces. Il s'étouffait progressivement...

Se noyer dans ses yeux bleus et sa senteur mielleuse lui suffisaient amplement.

L'observer était un rêve éveillé, où tout était bleu, opium, miel. Entendre sa voix, caresser sa peau souple et diaphane, compter ses tâches de rousseurs, inspirer ses soupirs saccadés, avaler son orgasme, semer, semer, semer en lui toute sa fougue et son amour. Mais plus rien ne suffisait désormais. Il voulait plus, toujours et encore plus. Mycroft était une drogue dure qui l'enfonçait de jours en jours, d'heures en heures dans un laconisme imbattable. Tout ce qui le retenait sur terre était de savoir qu'il l'aidait à accomplir ses rêves. Tout, tout pour lui. Il pouvait tout faire pour l'A Oméga. Un regard, un soupir, voir un signe de la tête suffisaient à le pousser dans les bras de la mort s'il le fallait.

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les trois mots: je t'aime.

Il ne le tutoyait même pas! Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre si ce n'était que de simples sex-friends? Ils n'étaient même pas amis à y voir de plus près!

— Greg, ça va aller? murmura une voix qui le fit atterrir.

Son verre était brisé à terre, le liquide transparent de la limonade à moitié sur les pavés. Aden avait soulevé son ordinateur portable et l'observait, à la fois choqué et inquiet. Sherlock était recouvert de limonade, de café. La table était renversée.

John lui agrippait le poignet qu'il brandissait en l'air, prêt à feindre ce dernier dans un dernier coup de rage.

Il se sentait revenir à la réalité, quitter le trou bleu ciel qui avait envahi son esprit. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort, la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Il avait mal au bras. Ce dernier était toujours levé et s'était abandonné à la poigne déterminée de John.

— Tu as fait une _crise de manque Alpha_, prononça Sherlock, ignorant ses boucles mouillées et bientôt collantes.

Gregory pouvait distinguer à présent les formes, les couleurs, même les contours des pavés éclaboussés.

Aden parlait avec le gérant du café, s'excusant dans un drôle d'anglais-espagnol maladroit. C'était peine perdue, ils étaient au Portugal.

Des passants s'étaient arrêtés par curiosité. Même quelques barques promenant des touristes en quête de soleil avaient cessé de voguer dans le lagon pour observer l'incident sur le quai.

Non loin de là, des enfants tombaient du pont gigantesque qui traversait les deux parties de la vieille ville, offrant un spectacle de joie et d'espièglerie aux touristes, ignorant l'hiver.

Et Gregory tremblait.

— Vite, on doit l'emmener dans un hôtel, au frais. Il fait une crise aiguë de manque Alpha, cria John à Sherlock et Aden.

*xXx*

— J'étais tellement sûr qu'il connaîtrait cela que je comptais les jours dans ma tête. Et voilà. Le choc post-traumatique après le suicide d'Odval a contribué à accélérer le tout, continuait de marmonner un John Watson occupé à administrer les soins nécessaires à l'A Alpha abandonné au manque et au désespoir.

Gregory Lestrade avait perdu connaissance sur la route. Les trois hommes l'avaient portés jusque dans un hôtel non loin du quai. Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup de temps... L'incident tombait bien mal.

Mais John savait que Gregory allait passer par là. Une crise aigüe de manque Alpha était un phénomène très rare, mais pas isolé. Les symptômes pouvaient se résumer en une perte de mémoire à court terme, un mélange réalité-imagination, voire des hallucinations. La victime perdait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pour son côté animal. Autrement dit, l'instinct de la dynamique prenait entièrement le dessus sur l'humain. Ce phénomène pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, pour une durée plus ou moins variable selon les cas. Avec un passé comme le sien, il était tout à fait normal pour Gregory de connaître cette crise. En effet, un A Alpha normalement constitué ne pouvait pas, physiologiquement et psychologiquement parlant, demeurer calme et posé à plein temps. Or Gregory était l'incarnation même de la tranquilité, en constante guerre contre ses instincts A Alphas depuis sa révélation. _Près de trente ans passées à se dissimuler sous un masque de calme absolu. C'est un exploit, un enfer permanent..._

_Pêter un cable_ était donc même conseillé dans son cas. S'il continuait dans cette voie, John savait que Greg pourrait sombrer dans la folie.

— C'est la première que je vois cela de mes propres yeux, souffla Sherlock tout en analysant les différents symptômes.

Sans surprise, le détective génie avait sauté sur l'occasion pour étudier cette crise rare mais existante jusqu'au détail près. Néanmoins, étant lui-même A Alpha, il laissait John vaquer à ses soins sans le déranger. Leur lien les aidait énormément, communiquant leurs instincts protecteurs mutuels pour le bien-être de Greg.

— C'est Mycroft, hein? murmura Aden redevenu calme et posé après la surprise.

— Qui d'autre pourrait lui infliger cela? Greg s'est laissé envahir par ses instincts primitifs d'A Alpha à cause de l'amour incompréhensible qu'il porte pour Mycroft. Il a perdu le contrôle de son coeur, c'est... désolant... rechignait à dire Sherlock.

Il s'assit face au lit et entreprit de consulter une nouvelle fois ses emails.

— Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort? demanda Aden.

— Je suis dépendant de Sherlock comme il l'est de moi. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est la même chose pour Greg. Il ne vit plus que pour Mycroft. Et le pire dans tout cela? Les deux éprouvent la même chose mais sont trop fiers, têtus et occupés pour se l'avouer. On se dirait être dans un roman de Jane Austen! répondit John en ajoutant une intra-veineuse au patient évanoui.

— Et c'est toi qui demande cela? Il n'y a même pas quelques mois, tu pleurais de voir mon frère avec un autre! s'exclama Sherlock.

— Vous les Alphas, êtes des êtres incompréhensibles, répondit Aden, touché en plein coeur par la remarque sanglante du cadet Holmes.

Sherlock le toisait du regard, bombant son torse, prêt à défendre l'honneur de sa race...

— Mais c'est vrai, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec vous. Ni avec Kalyn, Will, et même toi, John. Je suis... un lâche, c'est pour cela que je suis de retour. Imaginez les dîners de famille entre mon père, ma mère, Amelia qui montait les marches de la SSA et du gouvernement britannique... et moi, enfui aux Etats-Unis avec une fortune mais une vie de rigolo en tenues fluos et collection de Mickey géante... marmonna Aden avant de quitter la chambre avec son ordinateur portable.

Son départ laissa un vide.

— Il souffre d'un manque de reconnaissance et d'un sentiment d'infériorité plus important que je ne le pensais, constata John avant de se masser les tempes.

— Hmmm...

— Tu devrais aller t'excuser, Sherlock. Un A Alpha en crise est amplement suffisant. Aden n'a jamais combattu Greg pour Mycroft, du moins, dans la lumière. Il est relativement fair-play voire même compatissant. Je pense que le plus dominant ici est réellement ton frère. Il en a laissé des coeurs brisés et des gouvernements dévastés dans le monde, reprit John avec un rictus moqueur.

— Hrmph!

— Bon Sherlock, arrêtes de bouder!

*xXx*

Sherlock observa l'homme qui s'était replié devant son ordinateur, assis dans la salle commune de l'hôtel vide.

— Révèles ce que tu as sur le coeur, Sherlock. Je suis à toi, vas-y! dit Aden en relevant son regard résigné.

L'A Alpha croisa les bras et scruta son visage, lentement.

— Ce n'est pas Mycroft, déduisit-il nonchalemment.

Aden leva un sourcil, le priant de préciser sa pensée.

— Jusque là, je pensais que tu faisais tout cela pour mon frère. J'étais convaincu de ton amour pour lui. Mais plus je t'observe, plus j'analyse tes interactions avec Greg, plus je vois que la motivation est ailleurs... J'ai ignoré un facteur décisif. Tu ne veux pas aider Mycroft, tu veilles sur lui. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de nous suivre parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Greg. Tu sais que Greg est l'amour de sa vie... Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça. En veillant sur lui, tu espères soulager Mycroft d'une bonne partie de son inquiétude, mais aussi parce que tu connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien de rester à ses côtés. Il t'aurait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui est incceptable à tes yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça? demanda l'A Bêta en défiant Sherlock d'un geste du menton.

— J'aurais très bien pu dire que c'est pour te refaire une moralité, ou te sentir moins coupable d'avoir quitté la SSA durant ces dernières années. Je pourrais même dire que c'est pour venger tes parents et aider ta soeur, Amelia, dans son entreprise. Mais non, la raison est en fait très simple et si évidente... Tellement évidente que je l'ai occultée dans un coin poussiéreux de mon esprit... Aden, la raison s'est dévoilée d'elle-même lorsque j'ai vu comment tu regardais Merry. Je me suis juste trompé en analysant vos interactions. Votre relation n'est pas comme celle que j'entretiens avec mon frère. Tu nous a menti en disant la considérer comme une soeur.

Aden s'était penché vers Sherlock, l'ordinateur portable oublié dans un coin, éteint. Il pressa ses mains sur les genous, invitant le détective à continuer.

— Le passé commun que vous partagez m'est à peu près compréhensible à présent. A l'origine, il y avait Daiyu Li, ses parents et son grand-père envahissant, Bai Long. De l'autre côté, il y avait ton père Heleen, ta mère Sven et ta soeur Amelia. Vous servez tous la famille Li en extinction. Merry n'était pas l'unique héritière. Elle avait un cousin un peu plus âgé qui avait déjà perdu ses parents, puis il meurt dans un accident. La tragédie familiale est une tradition chez les Li en y pensant... Bref, vous étiez destinés à vous marier et vous lier dès votre enfance. Vous avez grandi en sachant cela et je ne serais pas surpris si tu me disais que tu avais tellement l'habitude de l'aimer que tu ne savais plus si c'était de l'amour ou non. Puis, Merry rencontre Will, le fils d'un ami entrepreneur de son père, et peu après, croise le chemin de mon frère Mycroft. Avec ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis, elle commence à se détacher du sillon familial. Ensuite, vient sa révélation, tardive et très inattendue. Tu n'étais pas à ses côtés parce que tu avais été écarté par la famille Li et tes parents. Notre famille suit cette même tradition ancestrale. C'était donc Mycroft qui s'était occupé d'elle. Ils sont devenus plus que proches avec cet épisode et elle a gardé une sorte de rancoeur contre toi. Tu en gardes un souvenir amer de cet évènement. C'était d'ailleurs l'année où tu t'es fait chasser de ton université. Après cela, tu es parti aux Etats-Unis pour te prouver capable à ses yeux, mais aussi pour signifier ton indépendance envers tes parents et Bai Long. Mais tu pensais qu'elle reviendrait vers toi surtout que Mycroft tombe successivement amoureux de Maddison puis de son frère Will et laisse un peu de côté Merry... Jusqu'au jour où Daiyu rencontre Kalyn et qu'elles tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Tu t'isoles encore plus et décides de quitter la SSA, en signe de défaite ou de rage. Une ou deux années plus tard, elles se quittent mais Merry ne reste pas célibataire longtemps. Tu n'as même pas le temps de te réjouir qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Will, un serial séducteur si je le comprends bien, et ils se lient puis se marient. A sa mort, Merry quitte la civilisation et vous la perdez tous de vu. Mais toujours inquiet, tu commences à fréquenter Mycroft que tu penses aimer, et je te crois dans tes paroles. Il est impossible pour un A Bêta ou Alpha bien constitué de ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un A Oméga, même s'il est mon frère... Sauf que vous vous rendiez compte que cette histoire ne mène nulle part. Selon mes calculs, cela tombe peu de temps après la première entrevue que mon frère a eu avec Lestrade. De nouveau célibataire, tu prends Marco sous ton aile puis l'envoies chez Diesbach avec qui tu entretiens toujours des relations assez bonnes. Avec le retour de Merry, tu reviens également sur le terrain, tout d'abord en conseillant au téléphone Anna Ulanov lorsqu'elle prend la tête de l'unité américaine de la SSA, et plus activement en t'investissant directement à Paris. Malheureusement, tu te rends compte que Merry ne te considère plus comme avant, tout comme Mycroft et le reste de votre bande. Mais tu t'accroches... Merry t'aimait profondément, comme un frère. C'est même elle qui t'a demandé de veiller sur Mycroft et donc Greg par extension, n'est-ce pas?

Aden était bouché bée. Il éclata d'un rire désabusé, tête entre les mains, avant que tout ne devint sanglots et soupirs.

— Ta première réaction lors du décès de Merry, de ton père puis mère, était de te précipiter vers Daiyu, sans même un regard pour tes deux parents. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu de tout. J'ai vu juste, non? demanda Sherlock, un peu perdu devant la réaction trop humaine de l'A Bêta.

— J'aime profondément Mycroft et... je ne sais franchement pas pour Merry. Sauf qu'elle... je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Nous avons grandi ensemble, et j'ai toujours su que nous étions amenés à nous lier et marier. Elle était à moi depuis sa naissance tout comme je lui appartenais. Mais... la vie est injuste et imprévisible, hein? Je ne sais pas si je l'aime comme tu le décris. Je... je ne sais pas, Sherlock. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je dois continuer son oeuvre et faire payer tout ceci aux personnes concernées...

Sherlock serra les poings.

*xXx*

Lorsque John revit sa moitié accompagnée d'un Aden trop enthousiaste, il était confortablement installé au chevet d'un Gregory Lestrade toujours endormi. Le B Oméga se faisait un souci permanent pour l'ex DI du Met qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami après Sherlock bien entendu.

Lestrade prenait trop sur ses épaules ces derniers temps. Et si ses instincts lui dictaient la réalité, il ne serait pas surprit d'apprendre que son ami s'occupait de mission secrètes à leur insu. Connaître aussi bien le fonctionnement de la Roseraie et du Circus n'était pas un cadeau du ciel ou de leurs intendants. Greg était au courant de secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas encore leur dévoiler. Et en bon ami, John ne s'aventurerait jamais à le questionner. Mais tout ceci n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. La priorité était son amour incroyable pour Mycroft Holmes.

Il se demandait parfois ce que Greg pouvait trouver chez l'aîné Holmes, aussi sexy, riche, puissant et intelligent qu'il l'était. Les deux formaient le couple le plus improbable: un ex DI banal A Alpha dissimulé pour survivre dans la jungle sociale et un A Oméga génial agent spécial, dirigeant et milliardaire. Tout les opposait, et pourtant, ils s'aimaient d'un amour hallucinant presque irréel.

John se frotta les yeux. Il était presque minuit. Sherlock et Aden avaient repris leurs recherches avec les services secrets de ce dernier et la SSA. Le suicide d'Odval, mais surtout la mystérieuse très jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et silhouette fine les intrigait fortement. Qui était-elle? John connaissait à peu près tous les agents de la SSA, à l'exception de quelques anciens toujours cachés. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas en faire partie, elle était trop jeune, et trop chinoise pour entrer dans les descriptions plutôt colorées des membres fondateurs de la SSA: britanniques, américains, suisses, allemands, métisse italo-chinoise, russes...

— Hmmm... ronronna Sherlock en fronçant des sourcils.

John se rapprocha de son alpha et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Quelqu'un tente de m'envoyer des informations. Risque de piratage important. Aden, qu'en dis-tu? continua Sherlock, ignorant son oméga.

L'A Bêta oublia son écran pour celui de Sherlock et fronça des sourcils de même.

— Soit nous sommes face à un pirate un peu fou, soit nous avons droit à la pire blague de Kalyn. Elle est la seule capable de pirater un système aussi protégé que celui de ton ordinateur qui combine la sécurité SSA, la mienne et celle de ta propre création, répondit Aden, curieux.

John se pencha davantage sur l'écran. Il put lire quelques extraits des Monty Python avec trois citations du Sun et une photo de Sally Donovan en train de manger un énorme cheeseburger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter, rire ou...

— Une liste de noms vient d'apparaître. C'est beaucoup de russes, dit! s'exclama Aden en se rapprochant de l'écran de Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à contre-attaquer à l'aide de codes bien rodés. Mais inutile, leur mystérieux adversaire était plus fort. Et une photo de Mycroft dégustant un gâteau au chocolat en cachette fit irruption, avec pour légende: _de quoi lui rabattre le claquet s'il t'embête!_

— Ma foi, notre mystérieux ami ou ennemi connait la relation que tu entretiens avec ton frère, Sherlock! maugréa Aden avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son écran et lever les bras aux cieux.

— Des liasses fiscales d'entreprises-écrans et de comptes bancaires suisses, venez voir cela! dit enfin Sherlock Holmes en cliquant sur les différents fichiers.

— Ce sont des infos sur les firmes pharmaceutiques qui financent le Circus. Un sacré paquet d'argent qu'ils reçoivent bien, hein? analysa rapidement Aden.

Et un smiley apparut sur l'écran, accompagné d'un auto-portrait de Warhol.

John se frappa le crâne et esquissa un grand sourire triomphant.

— Notre pirate est bien décidé à se jouer de nous! dit-il avait de dégager les mains de Sherlock hors du clavier, perché par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'inspira des codes de sa moitié et tourna quelques expressions de sa création: _bienvenue en Europe, marre de la grosse pomme?_

Leur pirate répondit par un autre smiley et le logo de la marque de pâtes que John et Mycroft avaient mangé, mangé et remangé à New-York. Le B Oméga éclata de rire avant d'envoyer une blague qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, devant les regards ébahis de Sherlock et d'Aden.

— Je vous présente notre rousse préférée. Je pense que tu la connais, Aden. Sauf si Alice ne te dis rien, provoqua John.

— Alice est une intendante et loin d'être rousse, fit Sherlock avant de lever les yeux aux cieux.

— Idiot, tu penses sincèrement qu'il est impossible de connaître plusieurs Alice sur la planète? Aden, que dirais-tu si cette Alice est tatouée sur toute une jambe? continua de provoquer John.

— Impossible... elle est...

— Morte est enterrée, mais pour de faux. Alice Imogen a toujours été vivante. Mycroft et moi lui devons nos vies lorsque nous nous sommes échappés du Circus de Dimitrov, finit par concéder John Watson.

Aden blémit. Sherlock regarda les deux hommes, visiblement ennuyé de ne pas arriver à suivre leur conversation. Pendant ce temps, Alice Imogen continuait de leur envoyer des secrets financiers et tactiques.

— Alice Imogen, ancienne ambassadrice de Bai Long en Europe, pirate informatique de génie, rousse, grande, A Oméga devenue C Bêta pour se cacher et vivant sous le nom de Maria. Elle est notre interlocutrice, ici. Selon Mycroft, elle est une des seules capables de le remplacer en terme de stratégie au sein de la SSA. Disons qu'elle est de retour sur le terrain, après sa retraite forcée.

— C'est la personne la plus recherchée dans le monde avant son décès, murmura Aden, à nouveau sous le choc.

Sherlock grogna et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Et tout indiquait qu'Alice Imogen venait de les battre tous les trois en terme de quantité d'informations trouvées.

Un dernier smiley apparut, avec un Nyan Cat en guise de salutation. Puis elle disparut de leurs deux écrans.

John éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, Greg souffre littéralement d'amour... C'est de la pure physiologie Alpha/Oméga!

Pour répondre aux questions, je ne pense pas non. Kim est ptê mignonne mais pour séduire Mycroft? Il faut un peu plus de profondeur et surtout, être le Silver Fox! A moins que... à vous de lire! XD

Et merci pour tout! Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé aussi! Je vais vite, mais je pense que vous aimeriez :)


	8. Sept

— Sept —

Royaume-Uni, Londres

1er février

Jour 49

— ... Mes chères citoyennes, citoyens... L'heure est à la clarification, à l'honnêteté, à l'égalité. Le Royaume-Uni, indiscutablement première puissance Occidentale après les Etats-Unis, a toujours montré l'exemple en matière de politique sociale et économique. Or, mes prédécesseurs avaient coupé court à cette longue coutume en instaurant une loi. Cette loi, chères citoyennes, chers citoyens, est une aberration. Elle a contribué à creuser les disparités sociales, entraînant une augmentation de 235% des crimes envers la personne et la liberté de droit privée. Ce Royaume-Uni n'est le pas le pays où je suis née, où j'ai grandi, où j'ai étudié, et où je vis. Ce Royaume-Uni n'est que le terrain d'expérimentations d'illuminés en quête de pouvoir absolu sans aucune pensée pour nous, simples humains et citoyens. Ce que j'annonce, n'est que l'officialisation d'une longue procédure de libéralisation dont vous êtes déjà au courant.

Amelia Longburn, née Banaart-MacMillan, pausa quelques instants. Survolant la foule attroupée devant Downing Street du regard, la première Bêta femelle de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni inspira profondément, la larme à l'œil. Ce qu'elle annonçait était déjà connu de tous. Mais elle désirait en faire son cheval de guerre, sa marque indélébile dans la longue histoire pour le droit privé aux dynamiques. Son discours était déterminant. Elle rajusta sa veste de tailleur Saville Row rouge bordeaux et se remémora combien elle avait hésité devant son placard. Le rouge était synonyme de passion, de la force travailleuse, de l'amour, la folie. Elle était conservatrice et ultra-libérale au plus profond de son âme, ancrée dans les valeurs aristocratiques des clans centenaires de sa famille. Mais sa dynamique, ses choix en matières de politiques sociales et économiques et même son comportement quotidien en avaient fait un symbole de la modernité et d'une nouvelle ère dont on ne s'y attendait plus. Amelia Longburn n'était pas un pantin de la Reine, encore moins de Mycroft. Elle l'avait vu devenir ce qu'il était, avait grandi en admirant les choix de Daiyu Li. Elle désirait simplement rendre public et justice ce que ses amis œuvraient tous les jours en cachette.

— La Loi International est une ignominie. Elle a perverti les individus dans ce qu'ils sont de plus privés. Personne n'a le droit de demander la dynamique d'autrui. Personne n'a le droit de condamner autrui à vivre sa dynamique, quel qu'elle soit, aux yeux de tous. Personne n'a le droit d'interdire l'usage de traitements qui peuvent aider autrui à vivre sa vie décemment. Durant ces derniers mois, nous vous avons redonné droit à disposer de votre humanité, de votre dynamique et donc de votre liberté comme il se doit. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les meurtres, les crimes, la délinquance continuent de croître en des chiffres alarmants. Cela ne touche pas que les bêtas habituellement victimes de discriminations. Non, chers concitoyennes et concitoyens, cela touchait autant les Bêtas, B Omégas, les A Omégas, les B Alphas, et les A Alphas, qu'importent leur âge, leur sexe, leur place dans la société. Nous sommes tous touchés par cette pandémie.

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux juste quelques secondes tout en savourant le silence qui lui était offert par la foule et les journalistes bouche-bée. Sa jupe crayon Burberry Prorsum lui grattait inconfortablement l'arrière-train. _Courage, tu arrives enfin à limiter ton débit habituel. C'est maman qui devrait être ravi. Il déteste... tait t'entendre piailler à longueur de journée. _

— Mais il est possible d'y remédier. En travaillant ensemble, en poussant de côté notre individualisme latent, il est désormais possible de vivre en communauté sans heurts ni altercations, en paix. C'était le souhait de mon feu époux, c'est ce que je désire et espère pour nos enfants. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. Rien n'est plus important que nos proches et nos prochains. Merci.

Elle salua la foule d'un geste de la main avant de quitter son perchoir et aller se courber devant son auditoire interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'une première ministre agissait de la sorte. Mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour faire entrer davantage Amelia dans l'histoire comme première bêta femelle au pouvoir, première veuve en poste et surtout, comme l'image de l'humilité et du dévouement pour la société par-delà l'orgueil, la fierté et les intérêts personnels.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette admirable femme bien avancée dans la quarantaine et mère de trois enfants encore jeunes.

*xXx*

Hong Kong,

5 février

Jour 53

— Sais-tu que tu ressembles plus à une loque qu'au conseiller privilégié de Bai Long, Myc? Plaisanta Sacha Li, tête reposée sur la paume délicate de sa main d'Alpha.

L'élégante politicienne s'étalait dans le fauteuil de son salon ministériel. Elle venait juste de s'installer dans la résidence présidentielle de la Suisse, à la suite de son élection.

Mycroft se redressa devant l'écran de son ordinateur et leva les yeux aux cieux. Sacha était très taquine. Elle prenait un plaisir presque malsain à énerver ses amis, toujours si élégante et lascive. Ses boucles brunes encadraient nonchalamment son visage pâle aux yeux transperçants. Son côté androgyne mais oh si féminin et B Alpha se tordaient dans des robes Emporio Armani dont elle était la représentation type. Chacune de ses apparitions éclaboussait ses spectateurs par le plongeant de ses décolletés avant et arrière, la fluidité des matières sobres, la nonchalance encore et toujours. On se serait cru vivre dans les années folles. Tout contrastait avec la B Alpha redoutablement femme fatale Kalyn Keller qui s'habillait comme une chevalière sexy des temps modernes ou Sally Donovan qui mélangeait corporate et dominatrix en cuirs et latex.

— Félicitation pour ton élection et ton investiture, Sacha. Quels sont tes plans à court terme? demanda Mycroft Holmes en sirotant son énième verre de brandy de la journée.

La B Alpha se releva avec abandon avant de le fixer, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle devait employer. Sacha était prude, à l'opposée de la logorrhée indisciplinée et cruelle d'Amelia Longburn.

— Je viens de déclarer la Suisse comme état neutre à part entière.

— Je transfère aussitôt mes liquidités détenues avec Kalyn en Suisse, répondit aussitôt Mycroft, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sacha le jugea avant de grimacer.

— Tu risques de creuser le déséquilibre de la balance en liquidités dans les pays rattachés à la cause pro-bêtas. Sauf si, bien entendu, tel est ton souhait, dit-elle.

— L'essentiel de notre fortune repose sur nos investissements dans la pierre. C'est le résultat de la frénésie d'achats en biens immobiliers de Kalyn. Elle détient une bonne partie des capitales européennes. La Suisse ne bénéficiera que peu de liquidité, du moins, pas assez pour contrebalancer l'économie européenne.

Sacha acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse fournie par l'A Oméga.

— Tu fais toujours cette tête après une entrevue avec Sacha, fit une autre voix et un autre visage remplaçant celui de la brune Alpha.

Amelia s'était invitée d'elle-même, prenant la place de Sacha dans l'écran.

— Ravi de te voir toujours vivante après ces débuts d'émeutes.

— J'ai été plutôt bien accueillie au début, puis mes opposants ont commencé à tout disséquer et depuis, je tente de calmer les esprits. Sally a peur que cela dégénère en crise sociale comme aux Etats-Unis. Elle y avait été, avait vu de ses propres yeux l'horreur à New-York.

Mycroft frissonna. Ses pensées allèrent vers la dissimulée Alice Imogen toujours à New-York selon ses déductions.

— Sally Donovan s'inquiète, continua la B Bêta en dégageant une mèche de son visage.

— Après ce qu'elle et Ethan Miller ont pu voir à New-York, je n'en doute pas...

— Mais je lui ai assuré que ce genre de situation ne se reproduirait pas ici. Myc, tant que sa Majesté restera au pouvoir, nous serons en paix. C'est exactement le même cas qu'en Asie... Mais pour combien de temps?

— L'héritier du trône au Royaume-Uni n'est pas encore prêt. Il était formé en partie par... Heleen. Sauf qu'avec les récents évènements, je préférerai ne pas me prononcer trop vite.

— Sa sœur nous semble plus apte.

— Une bêta sera toujours plus posée et calme qu'un Alpha.

— Ou un Oméga, confia Amelia Longburn avec un clin d'œil.

Mycroft demeurait immobile, nullement touché par la remarque. Il connaissait les habitudes de son amie. Elle était abominablement calme ces derniers jours. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Si seulement Will était encore vivant... Il serait probablement président des Etats-Unis à l'heure actuelle.

— Impossible puisqu'il aurait été lié à Merry, héritière non moins officielle de l'empire d'Asie.

— ... Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Le fait est qu'actuellement, plus personne n'est en mesure d'incarner le pouvoir dans nos rangs. J'avais porté mes espérances sur Aden. Mais mon frère est juste... trop sensible et humain pour porter le poids et le destin d'une nation entière sur ses épaules. Kalyn est encore trop instable et jeune. Heureusement qu'il reste Sacha et moi. J'aurais voulu voir Fil pourtant. Il s'est juste évaporé je ne sais pas où. Franchement, est-ce que cela vaut bien la peine, Myc? Il est notre carte maîtresse. Avec sa dynamique, son charisme, son calme, sa tendresse, son humanité et tout le reste... Il peut faire un excellent dirigeant.

— ...

— Mais il est homosexuel.

— Bisexuel, nuance, intervint Mycroft.

— Sortir avant tout avec des Alphas et aimer une B Alpha depuis près de vingt ans n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être bisexuel.

— Kalyn l'est.

— Parce qu'elle a goûté à l'Alpha-Oméga. Ça chamboule une vie, à ce qu'il paraît, finit par rétorquer Amelia.

Mycroft avait toujours admiré la détermination de son amie. En ceci, elle ressemblait à Merry et Anna Ulanov, toujours dans le coma.

*xXx*

Portugal, Porto

5 février

Jour 53

— Comment va-t-il? demanda Aden en tendant une bière au B Oméga.

John Watson remercia son ami d'un signe de la tête et engloutit en quelques gorgées la boisson amère. Il grimaça avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la manche.

— Comme un A Alpha en manque. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire de plus à part attendre. La solution serait bien entendue de faire venir Mycroft pour les confronter, mais les connaissant, j'ai peur que ça tourne davantage au désastre. Greg n'accepte plus personne dans sa chambre, à l'exception de Sherlock. Je pense que c'est un truc entre gens d'une même dynamique. Dès qu'il me voit, il retombe dans la dépression.

— Tu es Oméga, c'est pour cela. Tu lui fais penser à Mycroft.

— Aden, je ne sais pas si c'est trop demandé, compte tenu des circonstances, mais...

— Vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, le coupa l'A Bêta en s'installant à côté de John.

— Mycroft... Pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir la vérité en face?

Aden Banaart appuya la tête contre le mur et inspira profondément, yeux fermés.

— Lorsque j'ai connu Myc, il était plutôt effacé, presque... inatteignable. Il avait un charme fou, tellement qu'il a causé la perte du clan Rothschild en séduisant sans le savoir Maddison puis Will. Ça a d'ailleurs été un désastre... Et bien sûr, cela n'a pas manqué à Bai Long. Il a un peu sauté sur l'occasion... En très peu de temps, Myc était devenu le meilleur agent de plaisir. Je ne sais pas plus là-dessus, c'est très privé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est devenu différent. Manipulateur, malin, pervers, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais entre nous, il est resté le même. Et puis, Will est mort, Daiyu nous a quitté. Il s'est renfermé comme jamais. J'ai décidé de l'aider et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Nous formions un beau couple. Je lui donnais de la joie, il était indubitablement irrésistible, tendre et patient. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir. C'était comme si j'avais une coquille vide devant moi. Il se retient de... je ne sais pas quoi. Il parle très peu de lui-même. Toujours et toujours du boulot, de la paix, toujours de beaux discours un peu vides et superficiels. Il était parfait pourtant, mais je savais qu'il ne se confierait jamais complètement. Pour te dire la vérité, je pense que ses années en tant qu'agent de plaisir l'ont un peu brisées. Certains le vivent mieux que d'autres, mais tous portent des séquelles...

John Watson ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Agent de plaisir_... C'était un peu...

— Un peu comme offrir son corps et toute son existence à une cause et dans notre cas, à Bai Long... devina Aden.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Mycroft Alexander Holmes... le frère de Sherlock, fils aîné du clan Holmes, conseiller privilégié de la plupart des dirigeants du monde, le gouvernement britannique et autres personnifié... Mycroft avait été un agent de plaisir. Il avait été... avait été prostitué pour le compte des causes qu'il défendait. Il...

— John! cria Aden en se précipitant vers le B Oméga qui s'était vautré sur lui-même, vomissant le dégoût qui venait de le prendre suite à la révélation.

— Mais que se passe-t-il? JOHN! Intervint Sherlock qui s'était précipité hors de la chambre de Greg sous la pression du lien qu'il partageait avec John.

L'A Alpha se jeta à terre, agrippant son oméga contre lui. John n'eut pas le besoin de lui donner la raison de son état car Sherlock s'était relevé à la hâte et frissonnait d'effroi. Il avait déduit l'ancienne activité de son frère.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Aden, quittant la pièce en silence.

*xXx*

Hong Kong,

7 février

Jour 55

Kim l'avait laissé tranquille. Il l'adorait, la cajolait, la formait selon ses propres désirs. Il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa pleine forme, mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Il ignorait ce qui lui prenait, mais son âme et son cœur demeuraient insatisfaits. Mycroft Holmes n'arrivait toujours pas à décrypter les raisons de son mal-être auto diagnostiqué.

— Tu perds la boule, idiot, maugréa l'A Oméga en jouant avec le verre de brandy qu'il tenait entre deux doigts frémissants.

Il finit par l'avaler comme d'habitude. Il alluma sa cinquième cigarette de la journée. Il détestait fumer. Il cracha ses poumons, se frotta les yeux embués par la fumée dégagée. Il soupira longuement.

Sacha avait réussi à changer la face de la Suisse en quelques mouvements et mots bien placés. La reine de la manipulation connaissait bien le peuple helvète, fier et profondément indépendant. Elle avait utilisé ces points précis pour imposer son point de vue. Bien entendu, la promesse de capitaux en provenance d'Asie avait également contribué à appuyer sa négociation. Mais surtout, les suisses étaient éduqués et ne voyaient pas intérêt à répandre leur individualisme et égoïsme sauvage dans une révolte.

C'était ce qui plombait les Etats-Unis.

Mycroft tira une dernière bouffée avant d'abandonner le mégot au sol. Il se servit un autre verre de son brandy préféré.

Eva l'avait traité d'alcoolique.

_Foutaises!_

Il était parfaitement apte à remplir son rôle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était revenu en vitesse auprès de Bai Long. Ce dernier avait besoin de tout le soutien disponible et Mycroft était son élément déterminant. S'il n'avait pas été présent, l'Asie n'aurait pas sa place actuelle dans le monde.

L'A Oméga tenta de se relever, en vain. Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son cœur n'arrêtait plus de tambouriner, l'empêchant de mener ses tâches quotidiennes. Il ignorait ce qui le troublait. C'était... nouveau.

Il était néanmoins fier d'avoir réussi à plutôt bien supporter le vide. Kalyn était toujours alitée, se rendant complètement inutile à la SSA et encore plus à elle-même. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi désespéré et triste. Ils avaient connu bien pire. Et pour dire la vérité, il savait que Merry ne pouvait pas éternellement mener sa vie de sauvage en sécurité. A force de provoquer continuellement la mort, elle s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu. Et maintenant, il devait tout ramasser sans aide extérieure, comme toujours.

_Même dans la mort, tu parviens à nous foutre en rage!_

Il se rappelait du jour où elle avait acquis sa première batterie. Mycroft se souvenait encore de la couleur noire, de son aspect scintillant et surtout du boucan infernal qu'elle faisait à longueur de journées et de nuits. Le jour où elle avait rendu l'âme grâce à Aden, dieu merci, il avait prié pour sa santé morale encore intacte.

La seconde fois qu'elle l'avait autant enragé n'était pas si lointaine dans le temps. Merry avait une fâcheuse manie: elle aimait le désordre. Il l'avait invité de bon cœur après tant d'années, et elle avait, oh surprise!, tout mis à sac. Des dizaines de ses chemises sur-mesure avaient donc été teints en couleurs grisâtres par la machine à laver, ses pantalons avaient perdu leur souplesse et ses pulls... Mycroft les avait offert à Oxfam rayon enfants.

Finalement, il était enfin en paix. Désormais, plus de bruits insoutenables, plus de crises de nerfs, plus de folies dépensières, plus de disputes avec Aden et le reste du monde.

Mycroft Holmes soupira de ce qui semblait être de soulagement. Sa poitrine continuait de le faire souffrir.

"— _Hey Myc! N'oublies pas la soirée ciné de ce soir, lui cria Merry courant vers lui. Elle avait ignoré tous ses cours en maintien et élégance puisqu'elle était à nouveau vêtue de son uniforme t-shirt, jeans, New Balance. Elle s'assit sur la bordure en pierre du pont et lui sourit. _

_Mycroft lui promit de venir à la soirée avant de la remercier poliment de l'invitation. Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines bon sang! Et elle lui adressait déjà la parole avec une familiarité naturelle. _

— _Je vais te présenter un ami ce soir. Bon... Ami est un bien grand mot, c'est le fils d'un client à mon père. Tu verras, il est cool!_

— _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne alors. Vous devrez parler de choses importantes pour les affaires de vos parents respectifs et je ne voudrais en aucun cas m'immiscer, bredouilla Mycroft tête baissée. _

_Merry le fixa en retour tout en approchant son visage du sien. Elle balança les jambes contre la bordure et, jetant la tête en arrière, elle éclata de rire._

— _Dieu comme tu peux être drôle, Myc! Comme si les affaires de mon père et de celui de William nous intéressent. Il n'y a que toi qui prenne le business si au sérieux. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et William vient d'avoir vingt ans. Nous sommes encore étudiants et comme tu le sais, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir une accro aux sous tout comme Will! s'exclama-t-elle effaçant une larme de joie._

_La surprise initiale passée, le jeune homme mêla son rire au sien, détendant l'atmosphère d'un coup. Pour la première fois, il laissa exprimer ses sentiments devant l'adolescente. Les minutes passèrent. Elle lui rendit un regard nouveau, celui qui ne la quittera plus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à deux: tendresse, confiance, chaleur enivrante et innocence."_

Il continuait d'agripper son verre, sans en comprendre la raison.

Et ces fichus souvenirs continuaient d'envahir son esprit. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, bon sang!

_"— Je... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te suivre. Ton grand-père... Il, il pourrait nous surprendre et je préfère ne pas imaginer les conséquences, Merry. _

— _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Il t'adore, le vieux bougre. Tu es son préféré, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'aime pas les gens trop sages de toute manière. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a nommé Dimitrov à la tête de l'unité européenne sinon, hein? _

_Merry s'amusait avec sa joue gauche, riant aux éclats. Elle le poussa au devant. Il essayait de faire marche arrière, mais sa détermination n'avait pas de limite. Son Altesse impériale était têtue, bornée, impossible à vivre. Il se surprit à rire aux éclats. Sa poitrine se contracta de douleur. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. _

— _Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as vu un fantôme! Ce n'est qu'une aile désaffectée du palais. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de l'inspecter..._

— _Merry, je..._

— _Hein? Je ne t'entends pas, idiot! Allez, parles plus fort. Tu es destiné à de grandes choses et pas à finir Oméga au foyer, n'est-ce pas? _

_Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement. La douleur avait progressivement disparu. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela se rapportait. _

— _Je t'aime, tu sais... murmura Merry en ouvrant une porte poussiéreuse. Elle tira le manche de la tenue traditionnelle A Oméga mâle de son ami et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle en pierre grise. Tout respirait la Chine ancienne. Mais ils pouvaient deviner la beauté et la magnificence de cette salle de réception dans le passé. _

— _Moi aussi... fit-il. Il se pressa le cœur._

— _Oi! Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir, s'exclama William Rothschild assis comme un roi au fond de la salle."_

Mais qu'avait-il? Il n'était pas faible pourtant. Il était même fier de n'avoir jamais eu de problèmes de santé majeures! Personne dans sa famille n'avait de problèmes cardiaques.

Il engloutit son verre et le balança dans un coin. Il s'avachit davantage dans le fauteuil, couvrant ses yeux d'un pan de sa veste bordeaux drapée sur le dossier. Il détestait la lumière écrasante du zénith.

— Bordel de merde! jura l'A Oméga en se roulant en boule.

Des larmes continuaient de l'assaillir. Il tenta en vain de les refouler, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se haïssait. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Tant d'années passées à se contrôler et devenir un autre, sans résultat.

Gregory Lestrade continuait de posséder son esprit. Mycroft força ses paupières à se refermer encore plus, toujours plus. Il devait être fort et ne pas s'abandonner au...

Il avait le tournis.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce vous voulez? cria-t-il en direction de l'écran qui s'était de nouveau allumé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le dérangeât sans cesse? Il voulait de la tranquillité. Etait-ce trop demander? Il avait passé sa vie à tout donner aux autres, sans rien demander en échange!

— Myc... souffla la voix féminine.

C'était Alice Imogen, boucles frisées rousses encadrant une moitié de son visage. L'autre moitié était rasée. Son oreille découverte était habillée par un bijou en pierres de synthèse Topshop. Elle avait perdu du poids. Cernes et peau de rousse ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Mycroft daigna enfin la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

— Tu es saoul, constata inquiète la jeune femme.

— Et puis quoi encore?

Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras en guise de démonstration de force, froissant sa chemise blanche débraillée.

— Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies... Je croyais que tu avais compris mes messages.

— Quels messages? maugréa l'aîné Holmes avant de se confondre dans ses bouteilles d'alcool. Il renversa son verre en cristal et jura de tous les noms.

— Myc... S'il te pl...

— TA GUEULE! Laisses-moi tranquille, putain!

— ...

— Et puis quoi encore? J'ai pas le droit de boire maintenant? Et la cigarette par-ci, la boisson par-là, la baise par je me demande bien où, hein!

Il avait affreusement mal à la poitrine. Elle lui compressait... tout. Il avait mal, si mal. Pourquoi? Il détestait être faible. Il était Mycroft Holmes bon sang! Pas un de ces Omégas dégénérés, merde!

— Mycroft Alexander Holmes, s'il te plaît...

Il tenta de fixer la rousse de l'autre côté de l'écran avec véracité, sans succès. Il se déroba à sa pitié visible en se vautrant davantage. Le verre se brisa, laissant couler le liquide ambré au sol.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle avant de s'essuyer quelques larmes.

Il l'ignora. Il en avait assez de cette douleur insupportable, des rires incessants de Merry, du visage de Greg. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi toujours lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il avait tout donné, était le meilleur!

— Argh! Sa voix se dérobait, prenant des aigües inconsidérés. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche, empêchant cette dernière de débiter des idioties.

_Bon sang, je perds la boule!_

Il n'avait pas le droit d'infliger cela à la jolie rousse. Elle avait sacrifié autant de sa vie que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de sa condition. Il avait choisi cette vie en pleine connaissance de cause. Ce qu'il récoltait n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce. S'il avait fait du mal aux gens... Et dieu comme il avait pu être cruel dans sa vie! C'était tant mieux pour ses victimes et tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

— Tu... fais une crise de manque, Myc...

Il l'ignorait de nouveau, se concentrant sur ce qui restait de son esprit. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne pouvait pas faire de crise de manque. C'était le lot des alphas. Il était A Oméga, malgré toute sa bonne volonté de se défaire de cette maudite dynamique. Maudit, maudit, maudit!

— J'appelle quelqu'un, paniqua la jeune rousse devenue C Bêta par choix.

— Non, surtout pas! Tu... tu ne peux pas... Trop dangereux.

Alice ne devait surtout pas donner signe de vie à autres que lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était si gentille, si brillante et courageuse! Il s'agrippa les côtes, avant de vomir une bonne partie de son déjeuner au sol.

— Crise aigüe de manque Oméga, Myc. S'il te plaît, appelle quelqu'un. Tu risques de tomber dans le coma!

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à cela? Anna n'était que dans le coma. Si elle se réveillait... Il tenait enfin la solution au problème politique des Etats-Unis. Elle serait la candidate idéale pour représenter une nation.

Mais elle était brésilienne et britannique par naturalisation de sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth. Il lui fallait donner une troisième nationalité à la petite Anna.

— Mycroft Holmes! J'appelle ton frère, fit Alice avant de quitter l'écran.

Encore une fois, on le laissât seul. Il détestait la solitude, la repoussait de tout son soul.

*xXx*

Etats-Unis, New-York

7 février

Jour 55

Alice Imogen n'était pas étrangère aux crises de manque Omégas. Elle en avait été victime à plusieurs reprises. Tout cela à cause d'un certain Filibert qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine B Alpha brune. Elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse en amour, et son cœur lui remerciait tous les jours pour cette chance. Parce que jamais elle pourrait vivre la vie choisie par Mycroft. Ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la folie de jours en jours.

Elle se remémora les premières années de leur amitié. Mycroft avait toujours été du genre timide, un peu comme tous les A Omégas. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Il suffisait qu'il soit présent pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Cela créait de drôles de conséquences chez les A Omégas. Pour Mycroft, ce fut la volonté de se prouver indépendant et capable au point de se jeter dans le sillon de l'homme le plus puissant et manipulateur du monde, accessoirement A Oméga: Bai Long. Pour elle, c'était plus simple. Elle se dégageait du poids de sa dynamique en devenant autre, telle une actrice dans des rôles toujours différents. Changements de couleurs de cheveux, d'apparence physiques à travers tatouages et piercings, de dynamique même au final.

Sauf ce besoin constant d'aimer et d'être aimé. D'où la crise Oméga. Les crises de manque étaient déjà rares, mais elles l'étaient encore plus chez les omégas. Tout simplement parce que les omégas n'avaient pas besoin de souffrir pour être aimé. Il leur était relativement aisé de séduire la personne de leur rêve. Encore plus s'il était A Oméga.

Elle contacta John Watson. Ce fut le visage stressé d'Aden Banaart qui l'accueillit.

— Il est mal en point, comme Sherlock et Greg.

— Qu'as-tu fait encore, Aden? rétorqua l'ex A Oméga devenue C Bêta en grimaçant. Elle tombait bien mal.

— Rien... Je te le jure.

— Arrêtes de jouer à cache-cache et dis-moi la vérité. Je te connais trop bien pour croire à tes sornettes.

— Bon... Ok... Mouais... John... Il m'a demandé des infos sur Myc, et...

— Idiot! Tu ne leur a pas dévoilé son ancienne activité, j'espère?

— Il se peut que...

— Sherlock est son frère! John est un B Oméga! Imagine ce qu'ils vont penser de Myc désormais.

— En fait, ils le compatissent.

— Y a de quoi, idiot. J'ai été à sa place, je sais ce que cela fait aux proches...

— Désolé...

— De toute manière, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière... Je t'appelle pour John. J'ai besoin de lui.

— Mouais, vais aller le chercher.

— Dépêches-toi Aden!

Elle se balança contre le dossier de son fauteuil et encercla ses cuisses tatouées. Comme prédit, Aden avait encore commis une série de _conneries_. _Il ne changera jamais!_

— Salut Alice! Content de voir que tu es saine et sauve, salua John en feignant de sourire.

— Je suis désolée pour Aden. Il est très peu... élégant parfois dans ses propos.

— C'est bon. On sait à quoi nous attendre avec lui. Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas te cacher plutôt que nous appeler?

— Mycroft fait une crise de manque Oméga.

— ...

John resta sans voix avant de gémir et se frapper le crâne.

— Pu...tain! On a déjà Greg sur les bras, et voilà Mycroft. Mais qu'ont-ils à la fin? Ils ne sont même pas liés, bon sang! cria John attirant son Alpha à ses basques en un temps record.

— Je pars pour Hong Kong. Je pense être la seule en mesure de l'aider sur ce point. Juste pour précision... quelle est la relation entre Greg et Myc?

— Ils s'aiment mais sont trop fiers et bornés pour se l'avouer. Ils se contentent de rester "sex-friend" pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. On se serait cru dans Orgueil et Préjugés pour la partie fierté... intervint Aden.

— Sherlock est au chevet de Greg. Il n'accepte personne à part un A Alpha, ajouta John en reprenant un ton professionnel.

— C'est pour cela que je m'en vais voir Myc. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres personnes que Bai Long et moi. Et je doute que Bai Long ait le temps de veiller sur lui. Il a d'autres problèmes à régler. A plus! Faites-moi savoir s'il y a des nouvelles.

— Ouais... merci, et bon voyage!

Elle éteignit rapidement l'écran et s'en alla rassembler ses affaires en vitesse.

* * *

Pour informations, le personnage de Kim Yi Na est calquée sur la chanteuse/actrics Suzy Bae du groupe coréen Miss A. Elles ont également à peu près le même âge.

Je vais vite car j'ai de l'inspiration et parce que j'ai hâte d'écrire et voir vos réactions pour la suite. Les prochains chapitres vont nous faire retomber dans l'action et... lemons! XD Je sais que beaucoup n'attendent que cela, :P

Bonne lecture et profitez du Tumblr (voir profil)! Je mettrais les tenues de nos personnages préférés quand on aura un peu moins de Mycroft débraillé et saoul et un Greg enfin debout. Bonne chance à eux pour la suite. Ils en ont besoin.


	9. Huit

— Huit —

Thaïlande, Phang Nga Bay

14 février

Jour 62

— Joyeuse... hmmm... saint... mhgnmvalentin, maugréa John en ravalant un bâillement.

— Hmmm, répondit Sherlock par un grognement féral avant de se plonger tête première dans son café noir.

Il faisait beau. Le soleil était déjà bien levé. Le sable blanc et la mer turquoise attendaient impatiemment d'être envahis par ses invités. Sauf que ces derniers étaient encore en état de transe et ce, après avoir enfin passé leur première nuit dans le calme depuis longtemps. Même Sherlock et John s'étaient endormis sans rien faire de leur soirée dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la région. Ce dernier appartenait d'ailleurs à Aden Xander Banaart, chose étrange puisqu'ils étaient en Asie. Le milliardaire profitait de leur visite impromptue pour dénicher un nouvel architecte d'intérieur et ordonner une refonte complète de la décoration déjà luxueuse de l'hôtel et des villas privatives offertes.

— Salut, hrmkjbkjn, grogna à son tour Gregory Lestrade en faisant son entrée, puant l'A Alpha en pleine santé malgré sa mine aigrie et ses kilomètres de cernes noires.

John pivota et étudia rapidement l'état de santé de son patient fidèle. Depuis le début de leur aventure, Greg avait accumulé une hallucinante série de séjours médicaux plus ou moins intensifs. Et même si Mycroft, Sherlock et Anna étaient également bien placés dans la liste des habitués des urgences, Greg parvenait toujours à les battre à plate couture. Néanmoins, John était ravi de son aplomb retrouvé. Son ami avait vraiment eu besoin de ce repos et crise de manque Alpha bien... mérités.

— Tiens. Aden lui tendit un croissant français que le médecin avala en quelques bouchées.

— Merci, c'est succulent, répondit John qui avait repris un semblant de couleurs.

— Pas de quoi. Sans toi, on ne serait pas là de toute manière... Alice donne rarement sa confiance et tu es l'un des seuls qu'elle semble apprécier. Et dire qu'elle était vivante tout ce temps... C'est du Alice tout craché! Merci, John, répéta Aden en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise turquoise en lin. Il était déjà en tenue de plage et visiblement le plus en forme du lot: short Etro psychédélique, sandales bizarres Dolce & Gabbana et lunettes Ray-Ban roses bonbon. Il avait raccourci sa coupe de cheveux sur les côtés, gardant une longue mèche sur le devant qu'il plaquait en arrière habillement. Et tous les omégas, alphas, bêtas, hommes et femmes se retournaient sur lui, Apollon blond des temps modernes.

Ceci dit, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas en reste. Il avait abandonné ses pantalons cintrés pour un short violet foncé, un t-shirt col-V décolleté beige et des mocassins. Ses boucles sauvages avaient atteint une longueur inédite. Il avait pris pour habitude de les balancer contre le vent à intervalle régulier. John trouvait cela si... vain et si... sexy. Il se racla la gorge.

— Bon, nous sommes là parce qu'Alice nous a demandé d'y être, soi-disant pour urgence. John, as-tu reçu d'autres informations utiles ce matin à l'exception des nouvelles sur mon frère? demanda Sherlock en posant dans sa position favorite. Penché en avant, il laissa entrevoir son torse diaphane et musclé. John déglutit. _C'est la chaleur, la chaleur et ce soleil! Ne le regardes pas trop!_

— Hlrnjnx, continuait de grogner Lestrade. Tant qu'il n'avait pas bu ses trois tasses de cafés journaliers, l'A Alpha en espadrilles motifs marinières, short cintré et chemise blanche était inutile à la bande.

— Merci pour la cohérence de tes propos, Lestrade, commenta Sherlock avant de se tourner vers son Oméga et lui sourire bizarrement.

John n'était pas encore tout à fait clair d'esprit. Non, pas tellement, surtout avec l'atmosphère endormie qui les enrobait encore. Mais il devait bien finir cette tartine et son thé n'allait pas rester chaud bien longtemps, malgré le beau temps semi-tropical de la région de Phuket.

— Elle nous a demandé d'attendre sur la plage vers la fin de l'après-midi... Nous avons donc la journée devant nous, ajouta Aden en parcourant le journal.

— Hknbeknlfe, répondit Greg avant de se rendormir à moitié dans son assiette.

John compatissait son ami qu'ils avaient traîné avec eux. Mais il était persuadé du bienfait que le soleil pouvait avoir sur Greg. Ce dernier, quoique bien plus enthousiaste que d'habitude, avait encore besoin d'être cocooné. Alors quoi de mieux que le soleil et les plages paradisiaques de Phang Nga Bay pour se refaire une santé morale?

— C'est moi où l'on se fait balader dans le monde par des coups de fils et autres messages envoyés d'on ne sait où? demanda soudainement Gregory qui semblait avoir repris sa voix.

Le reste de la bande sursauta à l'absence de grognements et autres gémissements de l'A Alpha.

— Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Lestrade, se contenta de soupirer Sherlock avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil taquin à John.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son Alpha lui voulait. D'habitude, leur lien était bien plus utile. _Ça doit être la fatigue. J'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner! _

Et étrange... Il sentait quelque-chose lui chatouiller la jambe depuis un bon moment.

*xXx*

Il était intoxiqué par la senteur violemment chocolatée de son oméga. Cela faisait bien quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas renouvelé leur lien.

Sherlock se lécha la lèvre. Il s'empêcha de renifler John et ses hormones séduisantes. Dieu comme il était délicieux! Comme un énorme cornet de bouts de doigts découpés prêts à être disséqués. Rien que pour lui. Et c'était la Saint Valentin!

John avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un poil plus long que d'habitude, s'attribuant progressivement un nouveau look plus... mature. Sa blondeur s'éclaircissait avec le soleil de la Thaïlande, les reflets presque blancs lui donnant un air juvénile, de garçon.

Il avait un sourire en coin, dégustant son thé préparé sur mesure par l'équipe sur le qui-vive de l'hôtel. Il portait un simple t-shirt dont les boutons lui faisaient perdre la tête. Si seulement il pouvait en enlever un, deux, non... Trois. Trois serait parfait pour lui permettre de lécher la délicate peau bronzée de la clavicule.

Juste à la jointure avec la nuque.

_Marquer, marquer, re-marquer._

John était à lui.

Et il portait un short couleur bleu royal. Le short faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il avait tendance à remonter le long de ses cuisses. Sa ceinture semblait vouloir se défaire à chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

Sherlock grogna intérieurement. Il faisait chaud. La chaleur donnait toujours le tournis aux Alphas. Il était connu que la plupart des couples se formaient lors de voyages dans un pays chaud et ensoleillé.

Heureusement que John ne dégustait pas une glace. Il aurait perdu le peu de dignité qui lui restait dans le cas inverse.

*xXx*

Bizarre... l'étrange sensation sur sa jambe pérennisait. Elle semblait même monter jusqu'à ses cuisses. John se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une bête ou un animal sauvage caché sous leur table. _C'est quand même un hôtel de luxe..._

Et Sherlock continuait de lui lancer des regards enflammés. Le B Oméga reconnaissait bien ce regard. D'habitude, il n'apparaissait que dans leur intimité, lorsqu'il était bien loti dans les bras interminables de l'A Alpha.

C'était la Saint Valentin et ils n'avaient rien prévu. Ils avaient passé leur coup de fil quotidien à Chiara qui faisait ses dents sur les chemises et livres de droit de Bai Long. Ils avaient rangé leurs affaires dans les placards, s'étaient lavés et préparés pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout ceci transpirait une domesticité en totale opposition avec leur vie plus que mouvementée. Bien entendu, ils avaient aussi reçu un appel de Mycroft qui semblait être revenu à la normale: froid, distant, quelque peu condescendant et très énervant. John suppliait le destin de gifler ses deux amis tourtereaux en déni. C'était devenue presqu'une prière quotidienne, au plus grand damne de Sherlock qui ne voulait rien entendre de la vie sentimentale et encore moins sexuelle de son frère plus qu'actif dans ce domaine.

Et cette satanée sensation menaçait de le titiller là où il ne fallait surtout pas... Surtout paaaaaassssss!

— Sherlock! dit-il fermement en se rendant compte de la vérité.

L'A Alpha se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un clin d'oeil. John se leva promptement, prit l'Alpha par la manche et le tira hors de la table sous les yeux endormis de Greg et le regard compréhensif d'Aden.

— Tu sais que tu es impossible, Sherlock! siffla John entre les dents tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Son entrejambe était devenue très inconfortable en quelques secondes. Et le souffle rauque de son Alpha sur la nuque n'aidait en rien.

L'A Alpha se contenta de lever les yeux aux cieux, sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage avant de prendre John dans ses bras. Il le valsa dans l'air comme une de ses vulgaires expérimentations avant de le plaquer au mur et lui masser longuement et très explicitement la lèvre avec une langue titillante.

Son genou se faufila entre ses jambes. John gémit, se noyant sous les administrations très... coquines de l'A Alpha.

— Sher... pas ici! parvint-il à gueuler avant de tirer sa moitié liée vers leur bungalow.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à entrer dans leur suite. Sherlock plaqua John contre le mur, s'attaquant à sa nuque. Il le mordit plusieurs fois, excitant des gémissements succulents de la part de sa moitié. Soudain, l'oméga se dégagea de l'étreinte violente de l'alpha et tomba sur les genoux. Sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, il défit la ceinture de Sherlock, abaissa son pantalon et entreprit de caresser son membre gonflé par quelques effleurements insupportables.

— Je te hais, fit Sherlock entre deux grognements.

John l'ignora. Il se leva promptement et disparut quelque part.

— Jo... John!

Ce dernier avait bien l'intention de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à sa moitié. Il se dissimula derrière quelques meubles, attendant que l'Alpha se rapprochât de lui avant de se fondre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il rit à son idée lumineuse. Sherlock était en colère et John savourait l'instant présent. Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

— John, comment peux-tu...? Sherlock gémissait et parcourait leur salon, short abandonné dans un coin. Il avait perdu de sa superbe et se traînait tel un chaton perdu dans la grande pièce, l'oreille et l'oeil aux aguets.

John se délectait au fil des minutes de son plan plus qu'efficace. Son alpha passa plusieurs fois devant lui, perdu dans ses senteurs et les hormones sexuelles qui enfumaient leur bungalow. L'oméga savait que cette approche ne marcherait jamais s'ils étaient dans leur état normal. Mais même le plus intelligent et affûté des A Alphas demeurait alpha lorsque ses sens étaient en émoi. John étouffa un éclat de rire avant de sauter sur le dos de Sherlock, lui mordant sa nuque en retour.

— Sacré...

Sherlock le plaqua au sol et entreprit de le déshabiller en quelques déchirements. Il se fondit entre les jambes dénudées du médecin-soldat et le pénétra sans préparation.

— Aïe... cria John, tête rejetée en arrière.

Sherlock était aux anges, sa vengeance assouvie. Il commença quelques mouvements de vas-et-vient sans rancune, le pénétrant davantage à chaque coup de reins. John était B Oméga, il n'était donc pas prédisposé à accueillir sans préparation le noeud et le membre d'un A Alpha hors de ses périodes de chaleur. Seuls les A Omégas avaient cette faculté bienheureuse de toujours être lubrifiés. Et Sherlock profitait de cette caractéristique pour littéralement ennuyer son oméga qui se faisait progressivement aux mouvements.

Et Sherlock stoppa net.

— Connard! gueula le B Oméga avant de se reposer un peu. Il avait affreusement mal.

Lorsque l'alpha revint, ce fut avec un attirail à faire pâlir le plus aguerri des amants.

— Dé... désolé John... gémissait Sherlock tout en soignant son oméga avec un lubrifiant bien réchauffé et à la senteur vanillée.

— Ce... ce n'est rien, murmura John entre deux gémissements.

Sherlock le masturbait lentement, profitant du plaisir induit pour le consoler.

— Je t'aime, dit-il avant d'embrasser lentement son oméga qui se retenait de pleurer.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux, puis brouillon.

— Sher... lock!

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se frottant les lèvres, se mordant la lèvre, le visage, la nuque. L'Alpha lécha sa clavicule, mangea sa peau vanillée, goûta à ses nichons endoloris, se perdit dans ses caresses et souffles aimants.

John l'attrapa par les hanches et retourna leurs positions. Il enfourcha le délicieux pénis et reprit leur activité première.

— T'es... incroyable!

Il continua de se faire pénétrer avec ferveur, provoquant un râle exquis de la bouche ouverte de l'alpha. Ce dernier l'observait avec amour, une adoration sans borne et un brin de folie égayaient son visage aux traits aristocratiques.

— A...tten...tion! cria Sherlock avant d'agripper son oméga et accélérer les mouvements frénétiques.

— Je t'aime... Haaaaa! gémissait l'oméga en sentant venir le noeud.

— John... John! continuait à grogner son alpha qui le retourna sur le ventre avant de le prendre par derrière.

John avait depuis longtemps perdu sens de la réalité, se délectant de la chaleur rassurante et des senteurs exquises de son alpha, sa moitié liée, père de sa fille, l'amour insoupçonné de sa vie.

— Haaa... Sher... lock!

Il lâcha un cri sourd avant de frissonner de plaisir, l'extase le prenant de court sans le prévenir. Le noeud s'était formé. Sherlock lui marquait une énième fois son appartenance.

*xXx*

— Il fait si bon, gémit Gregory en profitant des rayons de soleil de la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais quelques souffles d'air frais venaient les rafraîchir.

Les quatre amis étaient sur la plage privée, non loin de leurs bungalows privés. Ils avaient chacun la leur, sauf bien entendu Sherlock et John qui se partageaient une villa de luxe avec piscine privée et vue sur l'océan.

— J'avoue que sous tes airs de milliardaire extravagant et un peu... frustre, tu possèdes un goût exquis, concéda John, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et torse dénudé. Quelques gouttes de sueur luisaient sa peau rapidement devenue bronzée. Sherlock le gardait auprès de lui avec une passion renouvelée. Il se désespérait des regards Alphas et Bêtas jetés sur l'oméga.

— Heu... merci? Sincèrement, il était à Kalyn, mais je l'ai racheté suite à un OPA sur ses activités hôtelières. C'est un sujet sensible, répondit avec fierté l'A Bêta.

John comprenait pourquoi Kalyn Keller, aka Anthea, avait une sainte horreur de leur ami parfois. Ce dernier pouvait être très... désobligeant.

— Merci John et Aden. C'est exactement cela qui me fallait, fit Gregory debout les pieds dans le sable. Il avait retiré sa chemise et se gorgeait de soleil et d'air marin. Bras écartés, jambes dénudées, lunettes Persol de retour, l'A Alpha admirait la vue très différente de celles des cartes postales biaisées que l'on trouvait en Occident. La Thaïlande n'était pas qu'un fantasme ouvert qu'à quelques occidentaux assez riches mais surtout puissants pour entrer en Asie. Elle possédait un côté culturel et une nature à en couper le souffle. Devant lui, se dressaient des rochers millénaires sortis de l'enfer, comme des caillous gigantesques plantés dans une verdure aquatique. La couleur brune de la terre clashait le turquoise reflété par les rayons et le ciel bleu. Il n'y avait personnes. Les touristes, essentiellement asiatiques et surtout d'Hong Kong, se faisaient rares en cette période de l'année. Dominait encore un souffle de nostalgie puisque le nouvel An chinois ne venait que de s'achever avec les vacances annuelles qui l'accompagnaient.

— Nous étions venus ici quelques années auparavant: Myc, Kalyn, Fil, Sacha et moi, reprit Aden en sirotant un verre de Mojito personnalisé. Ce dernier était aussi rose que la monture de ses solaires.

Gregory, John et Sherlock lui dédièrent toute leur attention, avides d'informations sur la vie si secrète et si originale de l'aîné Holmes.

— C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je suis tombé sous le charme du coin. Au retour, j'ai lancé une OPA. Je savais que Kalyn était occupée par le rachat de la BNP Paribas alors j'en ai profité. Et comme ses activités hôtelières n'étaient pas encore très développées à l'époque, elle m'a un peu laissé faire. Malgré tout, elle n'a pas digéré la surprise. Ha ha! On était venu ici pour une incidence diplomatique entre Hong Kong et la Malaisie. La Thaïlande a été choisie comme lieu des négociations. Bien entendu, Myc n'a rien laissé à nos adversaires si ce n'est un développement économique bienvenue. Depuis, la Malaisie est régie sous la tutelle de Singapour, qui, comme vous le savez, est appelée la petite Hong Kong.

— Hmm... Il est vrai que c'était le seul territoire complètement indépendant. Lors de la crise interne de la SSA par trahison, l'an dernier, on nous a emmené à Singapour avant de nous transférer à Hong Kong, observa Sherlock qui continuait de dévorer son Oméga du regard.

— Mouais... Normal... acquiesça Aden avant de reprendre la lecture de _La Ferme des animaux _d'Orwell.

_Ironique comme lecture venant d'un des plus énigmatiques et intransigeants leaders économiques du monde occidental et asiatique. _

Mais John avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. D'abord, il se devait de rafraîchir la mémoire de Sherlock. Son Alpha passait le plus clair de son temps à le renifler, le tâter, le prendre dans ses bras et le suivre du regard. Parfois, il avait réellement besoin d'indépendance et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas du tout, et ce, malgré ses nombreux reproches. Ensuite, il devait éviter à tout prix les élans photographiques de Gregory. Ce dernier portait depuis peu un magnifique bijou tout droit sorti des ateliers sur-mesure de Leica. Certes, l'objet était magnifique et faisait baver d'envie tout bon amateur de photographie, mais il y avait des limites. En effet, ce n'était pas évident de se voir au sortir du lit en fond d'écran de Sherlock. Les deux A Alphas avaient pris pour habitude de prendre en photo Aden et John dans leurs moments les plus gênants de la journée.

Et John se couvrit le visage à l'aide du journal local en anglais lorsque Greg se retourna vivement sur eux pour les prendre en photo.

— Greg! cria John avait de jeter le journal dans la chevelure dramatique de Sherlock et détaler vers Greg.

— Oi, John, fais attention! cria Aden qui s'était levé à son tour.

Il se prit une giclée de sable blanc au visage en guise de réponse. John courut vers Greg qui s'amusait à le shooter en mode rafale. Il sauta sur l'Alpha et les deux hommes s'écrasèrent au sol dans une fumée de sable.

— Non, non, plus de photos! s'exclaffa le B Oméga. Il avait réussi à attraper l'appareil des mains de l'A Alpha et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Aden. Il lui lança le bijou comme une balle de rugby. Ce dernier le rattrapa au vol avant de l'envoyer en direction de Sherlock qui s'amusa à provoquer un Gregory en colère en le prenant en photo.

— Hé, les gars, c'est pas cool! gémissait l'A Alpha tout en tentant de suivre la trajectoire plutôt circulaire et très aérienne de son nouveau jouet.

— John! cria Aden avait de lui lancer l'appareil.

Le B Oméga s'élança pour l'attraper d'une main agile d'ancien joueur de rugby avant de tomber dans les bras de Sherlock qui l'embrassa vivement.

— Oh non! Faites ça ailleurs! émirent en choeur Aden et Greg.

Et Aden s'élança vers l'océan sans un regard en arrière, juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser et de profiter. Sherlock le pourchassa, John toujours pendu à son cou. Les trois individus plongèrent en même temps dans la mer turquoise sous le regard amusé de Greg qui avait enfin retrouvé son bijou adoré.

— Pfiou, c'est génial! fit Aden en secouant la tête, giclant John et Sherlock au passage.

— Revanche, revanche! cria Sherlock en introduisant une technique inconnue de bataille d'eau, atteignant Aden au visage.

— Un point pour Sherlock! criait Greg qui venait de les rejoindre, torse nu, lunettes et Leica abandonnés sur le sable.

John était ravi des progrès chez Greg. Son ami avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur et joie de vivre un tantinet frustre, viril et très agréable. _Voilà le bon vieux Greg!_

Et ce retournement de situation ne semblait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Sherlock et surtout d'Aden qui ne connaissait pas le côté farceur et bon enfant de Lestrade.

— Tu as peut-être remporté la bataille, mais pas la guerre, Sherlock! cria l'A Bêta en guise de provocation.

Le cadet Holmes répondit en lui offrant la gicle du siècle. Greg l'imita sous les yeux enchantés de John qui revoyait le duo mythique de Scotland Yard reformé devant lui. Sherlock et Lestrade avaient toujours formé une excellente équipe à deux, et ce, malgré ce que les autres pouvaient en dire. C'était peut-être une des raisons qui faisaient de Greg un homme irrésistible aux yeux de Mycroft.

*xXx*

— C'est ce que j'appelle la perfection... fit Greg, sourire relaxé en coin, à demi-allongé sur sa serviette de plage.

Le soleil se faisait progressivement moins virulent, laissant quelques brises fraîches prendre une place bienvenue. Il faisait toujours aussi calme.

— Le soleil te va bien, Greg. Tu es fait pour vivre dans un pays chaud, constata Aden en le fixant du regard.

Lestrade haussa les épaules et garda son enthousiasme bon enfant. Il taquina Sherlock qui s'était allongé auprès d'un John somnolent, jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes et s'enivrant de sa senteur chocolatée. Le couple lié profitait de la quiétude du fin d'après-midi pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité. Greg enviait leur aisance en public. C'était clairement le genre de comportement qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager avec Mycroft.

_Si ce dernier veuille bien de moi..._

Ce qui, en l'état actuel des choses, relevait davantage de l'utopie que d'une réalité proche. Greg chassa la pensée négative de son esprit, se concentrant sur l'horizon qu'il n'avait pas la liberté de voir, habituellement caché derrière un bureau de Scotland Yard. _Ou à conduire une voiture de sport quelque part d'imprévu!_

Néanmoins, il ne regrettait rien. Il était même fier d'avoir embrassé une dernière fois le bel A Oméga avant son départ. Mycroft avait toujours possédé cette faculté de garder un visage impassible à toute épreuve, sans se rendre compte que sa senteur et le bleu de ses iris traduisaient la vérité toute entière. Greg était persuadé d'être le seul capable de discerner les différentes humeurs d'_Alex_. _Une preuve inconditionnelle que je suis dans le pétrin le plus total. Il te rend fou, ma parole. _

En y repensant de près, il devait bien ressembler à une de ces héroïnes omégas de romans de gare à l'eau de rose, qui se tuaient à aimer un être inatteignable. Sauf que, comme toujours, les rôles s'étaient inversés. La prince charmant sur son destrier blanc était un agent de plusieurs gouvernements, sexy comme le diable et horripilant à provoquer une hystérie carnale à chacune de ses apparitions publiques. La princesse délaissée était un A Alpha divorcé, ex-Di du Met, actuel Commissionner ayant atterri au poste sans aucunes réussites probantes et qui vieillissait à vue d'oeil.

Tandis qu'il se perdait une énième fois dans l'imaginaire de la peau crémeuse et les tâches de rousseur de l'aîné Holmes, il ne vit pas arriver un énorme yacht construit à partir de matériaux plutôt écologiques.

Sherlock le tira de sa rêverie éveillée par un coup dans la hanche bien prononcé. Greg grogna et allait s'en prendre à l'A Alpha lorsque John lui somma de regarder devant lui avec attention.

Un individu sortit de la cabine du yacht et enleva quelques brides de vêtements. Si sa vue était toujours affutée, il aurait juré avoir décelé un short et un t-shirt. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui les surprenait. En effet, l'individu avait plongé directement du pont, dérangeant la mer en sommeil. Il nagea jusqu'à eux.

Ils étaient bouche bée.

Une silhouette longiligne aux formes douces et discrètes se dégageait de l'océan. Quelques gouttes dégoulinèrent d'une peau diaphane, aussi blanche que le sable chaud de la plage. Une divine créature rousse s'avançait vers eux lentement, telle une Vénus de Botticelli. Elle plaqua ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant un demi-crâne rasé. Le maillot de bain deux-pièces colorait son teint de porcelaine. Une aquarelle jetée sur la peau crémeuse se dévoilait progressivement au fur et à mesure de son émergence. Elle ornait magnifiquement une jambe gauche qui s'étendait à l'infinie. Elle avait des yeux bleu électriques.

— A... Alice, murmura John Watson transcendé à la vue de la jeune femme métamorphosée.

L'entrelacement de fleurs et branches dans une foison de couleurs oranges et blanches posa enfin pied sur le sable chaud de la fin d'après-midi. L'orange réchauffait le bleu et le turquoise qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Alice Imogen se rappocha du groupe interloqué.

— Salut, fit-elle dans une voix d'A Oméga.

Aden lâcha son journal.

— Alice Imogen, enchantée, continua la rousse incendiaire avant de prendre la serviette de John pour essuyer sa chevelure asymétrique.

— Alice, heu... hey! fit John qui avait pris des couleurs.

— A Oméga? se contenta de dire Sherlock qui avait refermé sa mâchoire et pressait ses doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure.

— C Bêta. Ex-A Oméga, répondit simplement la jeune femme dans un ton soyeux.

Elle n'avait pas de senteur distincte, comme tous les C Bêtas. Mais son allure, sa démarche, et cette silhouette...

— Mycroft au féminin, remarqua Sherlock qui fit le tour d'Alice pour l'étudier de près.

— Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire cette remarque, sourit leur invitée surprise.

Elle balança ses cheveux humides sur le côté avant d'attraper la chemise abandonnée de Greg et de l'enfiler rapidement. Le tissu blanc en lin mettait son teint de nacre en valeur.

— J'ai réservé une chambre ici. Rendez-vous au centre ville de Phuket à vingt-trois heures ce soir dans le bar _Pleasure_. Soyez à l'heure. Nous vous trouverons.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les bengalows dispersés de l'hôtel.

— Elle porte des lentilles de couleur, a changé de dynamique, coupé ses cheveux, refait son nez et sa mâchoire. Ce n'est plus l'Alice que je connaissais, murmura Aden avant de perdre son regard dans l'horizon.

Greg, John et Sherlock restèrent de marbre.

— Mais je pourrais reconnaître ce tatouage entre mille. Elle est toujours aussi punk et Suicide Girl qu'avant, ajouta-t-il après un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Bon la nouvelle étape de la partie commence! Avec du smut bien attendu et un peu taquin (Johnlock quand tu nous tiens!) Il m'est d'ailleurs assez difficile d'écrire du Johnlock... Je suis une inconditionnelle du Mystrade, mais vous le savez déjà XD

Sinon, bonne lecture et les détails des lieux, vêtements, etc... peuvent être trouvés sur le compte Tumblr (voir profil) que j'ai créé pour cela. Je suis une maniaque des lieux et j'ai adoré l'océan de la péninsule de Phang Nga Bay lors d'un voyage. La mer est effectivement magnifique *o*!

Et j'ai validé mon mémoire, yeah! :)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, ils m'aident à avancer :D


End file.
